ensLaved
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: The Sequel to Kira Kaptured. Lawliet finds himself as a slave to Near while Beyond teams up with Light to stop Near, who has mysteriously come upon a death note. Finished! Third Arc called Relapse coming soon!
1. I'm attracted to my rapist

Mkay we shall begin part two of Kira Kaptured, This shall be the beginning of ensLaved. Hope you like.

I'll try to make this chapter long because I made you guys wait so long. Yeah I'm evil.

Lawliet woke up, the neon-like lights above him further aching the already horrible feeling in his head. A large mark, where his head had hit, was bleeding. His usual posture wasn't quite helping. He looked around his curious. He was in an all white room, with glistening tile that reflected the all too bright lights above him. They weren't helping his headache much. He tried to remember what had happened, why he was here.

"_Really now N, you had to resort to kidnapping?" _

"_Trade. You for her." _

"_Fine. However, I will let you know now, Kira is dead."_

Lawliet sighed, more out of habit then in true emotion, and looked around. He found a small white chair in the middle of the room, nothing else. The walls were blank and as bright as the floor, which he noticed, had even more lights underneath it then the ceiling had on it. He sat down and thought and, sadly, the more he thought the lighter the neon cancer sticks of light seemed, the more they reminded him of Light. The young honey haired blond invaded his thought process, driving him crazy.

'Just like when Light puts his tongue- wow he really is taking over my thoughts.' Lawliet continued to think, in silence, crouched in his chair. He legs were close to his chest as he kneeled in the small wooden glistening white chair. He wouldn't put his feet down lest his reasoning ability go down by more than forty percent.

Near watched from one of the bright lighted, one sided walls, looking at his prize through the thin glass and smiling to himself.

'I wonder…are you still thinking of Raito? Trust me…by the time this is all over you won't want anything to do with Raito and Raito wouldn't want to have anything to do with you.'

Lawliet sighed and got up, looking up towards the door from where he was thrown, up about ten to fifteen feet. It was probably looked and even if it wasn't, something gnawing in the back of his mind screamed out to him.

"Don'.It."

Light hugged Sayu. It was nice to see her but just how had to come here and what happen to Lawliet? Could the two be connected somehow?

'Of course.' Light thought. Near probably had some part to play in this as well. "Tell me Sayu, did you see where that black haired boy went?"

"Y-yes….." She was beginning to cry. "Some boy named Near took him."

'Shit…' Light thought to himself. If Near had Lawliet, something seriously bad or special had to occur. That would explain Sayu's spontaneous appearance here but still, where had Near taken Lawliet?

Light sat Sayu down on the bed beside him, being sure to hide everything below his lower stomach with the blanket as he reached over to grab the phone. He quickly called his house, hoping to speak to his father; instead he got the telephone's usual speech.

'The number you have diale-'Light hung up before it could be any further and sighed, staring up to the cream colored ceiling of Lawliet's room. Sayu watching him, tears in her eyes.

"Light…that was Lawliet leaving right? That boy?" Sayu sniffed and Light could only sigh.

"Yes Sayu, It was a boy. Lawliet is a boy and I'm a homosexual." Light replied calmly. He'd have to go save Lawliet, but it was only fair that Sayu received a proper explanation.

"I think that Near boy likes him." Sayu whispered, beginning to cry again. "He kidnapped me and they traded me for him."

Light looked up suddenly, Near would resort to kidnapping? Just how desperate was he for Lawliet and furthermore, did he really have an emotional liking for Lawliet?

"I'm sorry Light, I'm so so sorry. It's entirely and completely my fault." Sayu subbed and sniffled, burying her face in her hands. Light shushed her and hugged her, becoming somewhat self conscious of his naked body and the lingering scent of sex on it. He cupped her face and ran his fingers over her porcelain features, wiping her eyes and snuggling with her.

"It's okay, shush….you don't have to worry, and none of this is your fault." Sayu seemed to calm down in moments and smiled up at her brother.

"I want to help find Lawliet, he seems like a nice person and he doesn't deserve to go through this just to save me."

"Explain what 'this' is please." Light asked, if Sayu knew about what Near was going to do with Lawliet he could think up a plan to save him.

"I think Near wants to keep him as some type of pet." Sayu said. "After they dropped me off they drove in the direction Dad goes to work…I'm really sorry."

Light bit his thumb, a habit he seemed to pick up from L, and thought.

'Why would Near abduct L and where exactly would he be at the moment?' Light could only wonder. He sighed and quickly looked towards Sayu.

"Please leave the room Sayu, I need to get dressed." He also needed to take a shower, he smelled of sex and lust. He remembered the actions of the previous night and blushed; this body was becoming aroused just remembering what Lawliet had done to it.

Sayu walked out quietly, admiring the house and gasped quietly when she saw a black haired figure that seemed to look like L in the corner.

"LIGHT! I think L-" Sayu yelled but was cut off but evil, spider-like fingers wrapping around her mouth. The figure dragged her back into another room, trying her up with rope that cut and burned her small wrists and gagged her with one of L's socks. Sayu made a person note to find out whose socks these were and warn Light about the person's stink bomb feet.

The L impersonator snuck towards L's room. Light was busy showering in the bathroom which was a walk in shower. L could make out everyone feature on the young man's body, but Light couldn't see him.

Beyond licked his lips as he stared at Light.

'This is gonna be fun.'

Near walked down the steps, an aura of arrogant victory surrounding his being. His overly obvious pride and selfishness practically dripped off of him as he looked towards L. He sat there, knees pulled to chest, deep in thought as always. Full lips, huge onyx eyes and unkempt, soft hair. Near wanted to watch his feature be even further beautified by the enormous pleasure that would fill him.

"Hello…Lawliet."

Lawliet stayed somewhat unresponsive, his thumb in-between his teeth. He bit down, not too hard and only glared at the younger teenager. Near could sense the hatred in that glare. 'That's okay. Hate me as much as you want. Our love can be one-sided. But you WILL accept it even if you do not want it.' Near thought.

"What have you captured me for Near?" Lawliet asked.

"Please, call me Nate." He giggled, Lawliet shuddered slightly, luckily Nate didn't see.

"Alright, _**Nate**_, why have you brought me here?" The anger in Lawliet's voice was obvious. "I thank you for returning Sayu to her older brother but why am I of importance to you?"

"Because you're L…" Nate smirked. "And you're cute." He walked towards Lawliet, running her fingers through his hair. Lawliet smacked his fingers away.

"I'm not interested." Lawliet sighed.

"Well…..I'll need to tell Backup then…"

"What?" Lawliet gasped, taking sudden interest in what Nate said. If Lawliet was correct, that would mean Beyond was out of jail….and taking action against him with the help of Nate.

"Oh Beyond was just going to visit your boyfriend and his sister. I told him he could bring a gun or two with him." Nate said blankly, as though he WASN'T speaking of L's 'backup' in his house, most likely about to rape and kill his future lover's lover.

"Please…Nate… don't." Lawliet whispered, a hand grabbing his hair, his face hidden in his knees as he whimpered quietly, he couldn't imagine what Beyond would possibly do to Light and his little sister if he didn't do what Near wanted. "I'll…do what you want…" Lawliet was close to tears, so many scenarios going through his head of what Beyond might do, each one bloodier and more gruesome then the last.

Nate ran his fingers through his hair again, this time without Lawliet slapping his hand away. "Don't worry. I won't let Beyond kill him…just rape him…" Lawliet looked up at him quickly.

"Please….please don't." Lawliet cried, tears were falling down his pale cheek. Nate simply shook his head and smirked.

"Sorry Lawliet, but by this time he's probably already doing it."

Beyond laughed quietly with Light as the two meet face to face.

"Well well, look who it is. The ever dangerous Kira."

"I'll suppose you're some L fanatic?" Light was instantly able to tell them man wasn't Lawliet, his posture was too good, he wore a rolex on his wrist and further more, he smelled of some expensive cologne. Lawliet never wore cologne. He always smelled like a walking bakery no matter how much stuff you sprayed on him.

"…." Beyond suddenly got serious. Light was a small white towel around his waist. He wasn't very muscular…yet. He had a sexy form, Beyond admitted, but he could easily take him down. He quickly gave him a death glare and suddenly tackled light to the ground. Light has the breath knocked out of him, he couldn't even catch his breath when Beyond's hands wrapped around his slender neck. Light only gasped and clawed at the fingers of his attacker, tears running down his cheeks while Beyond smiled. Light's vision was beginning to fade, his mind was going black. Darkness was clouding his vision, until he could finally breathe again as Beyond let go of his throat, letting him breath for a moment. A small dark evil sound filled them room. It almost sounded like…

"Death metal as a ringtone? Really?" Light wanted to laugh but couldn't, he was still catching his breath. Beyond was busy on the phone, frowning and glaring at Light who was gasped for breath underneath him, his body glistened in sweat. Beyond smirked and straddled him a bit, watching Light's expression change for a moment, listening to the small moans he made.

"Yeah I understand Near…" Beyond chuckled and trailed his hands up Light's chest, his fingers moving up to pinch Light's nipple. "Yes, I'm on top of him right now….No he's not dead. He's naked and getting a bit horny but not d- No I didn't rape him…..**yet**." Beyond smirked. He twisted the same nipple, making Light let out a blissful moan, then clamped his hands over his mouth, embarrassed as even more muffled moans came from his throat. Beyond looked down at him with pure lust for a moment then his expression switched to anger.

"No Nate. I said no. ILL be the one doing that. Don't you fucking dare…" Beyond growled. He thrusted his hips against Light's and chuckled once more, as he heard Light's muffled scream. His eyed were rolling back into his head. No wonder L wanted to keep this guy safe.

"Oh really Nate?" Beyond had a bit of amusement in his voice. "We will see about that then." Beyond crushed the phone with his bare hand, after pulling it away from his face and continued to straddle the small moaning boy beneath him. Light was practically screaming now. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He tried to convince himself that this was wrong. That this was evil. But then again, so was being a mass murderer, so was being with the greatest detective n the world. He then tried to make himself believe that this man wasn't L but he looked so much like Lawliet, he even had the huge eyes.

"Trust me little one…If it was up to me this would be done with by now…I'll tell you something…" Beyond whispered, grinding his erection with Light's. Light's hands fell back onto the floor beneath him, arms outstretched, as if giving up to him while his voice nearly went hoarse as he moaned with pleasure from having his erection grinded against. He needed some way of letting out.

"It seems little Nate wants the keep Lawliet as a pet. But I can't have that." Beyond whispered into Light's ear, choosing his words carefully. "So I'll help you bring little Lawliet back…however…." Beyond made sure to thrust hard against Light as he finished. "I'll play with you first. " Beyond smiled evilly. Light looked up at him, desperately close to his orgasm as he gasped for breath, trying to process the information, but his mind couldn't. His body was in too much pleasure for him to even form a single thought. Beyond grabbed the towel around Light's waist and ripped it off of him. He looked down at the vulnerable sight below him. Holding back a loud moan from the base of his throat. Light Yagami, Kira, was beneath him, practically begging for him. Beyond couldn't even deny him.

Beyond reached into his back pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube, he squirted and tiny bit in his hand and coated his fingers with it.

"On your hands and knees kira…." Beyond snickered. He couldn't help himself. He didn't think Kira would be so…horny. To put it simply. Light quickly got on his hands and knees, pre-cum dripping from his erection. He was panting, sweat dripping from almost every part of him. Beyond stared at the sight for a moment before pushing a small finger into Light's hole. He heard him whimper as he added another, and another. He moved another, in no hurry to find Light's prostate. He never promised to pleasure the boy. He didn't need to if he didn't want to. He smirked and leaned over him, unzipping his pants and letting him fall to his knees along with his black boxers. He leaned against Light, purposely pushing his erection against his hole, but not entering him.

"Do you think you can take all of me?" Beyond whispered.

"Please…just enter me…" Light begged, getting on his elbows and pushing himself up further, nearly forcing Beyond's erection to enter him.

"I'll warn you…I'll be rough." Beyond whispered and he thrusted into the boy beneath him. Light's back arched in the crazy mixture of pain and pleasure that filled him. He couldn't believe how good this felt or how his body was reacting. He swore he saw fireworks as Beyond unknowningly slammed into his prostate so hard Light almost thought he would go flying. "OH GOD! Yeah...yeah….right there…Ahhhh pleeeease….hit there again!" Light begged, his voice nearly going into a scream. Beyond stared down at him and decide that he'd pleasure him for right now. He began searching around for his new lover's prostate. He searched for what seemed like an eternity until Light suddenly gave out a moan of crazy pleasure. Beyond began moving against that spot, then slamming into it as fast as he could.

Light gasped and screamed. He couldn't believe it. It felt so so good…But a thought that actually made sense, unlike all other sex driven thought that went through his head. 'This man just tried to kill you. Why the hell are you enjoying this, furthermore HE'S NOT LAWLIET.' Light gasped and bit his lip, trying to stop from moaning. He was so close to release, it hurt like hell. Beyond reached around, teasing the tip of Light's dripping erection and beginning to fist it, his hand wet with Light's precum.

"Tell me, you adorable boy…do you enjoy being teased?" Beyond smiled, his voice was lustful and yet had a hint of being somewhat shaky. Light couldn't stand it much longer, he quickly came, still thrusting into the hand in time with Beyond's thrusts. Beyond continued to trust into him a few more times, his erection practically being sucked back into Light whenever e pulled out. He released inside of him with a small moan and got up, quickly putting his clothes back on. Light gasped and fell to the ground, exhausted as Beyond's cum dripped out of his small abused hole. He couldn't believe what happened. He actually enjoyed it so much but this man wasn't L. He looked like L and even sounded like him. He sniffled and quietly cried.

Beyond stared down at the young man beneath him and sighed.

"Don't tell me I'll have to baby you Yagami."

"…Go away."

"No." Beyond said stubbornly, picking Light up off of the floor and pushing him into the shower. "Get cleaned up. I hate Lawliet as much as you love him" shudder "but I've got a special new vendetta with that little punk near." He closed the door before Light could react and quickly sat down on the Lawliet's bed. It was the same one from when they were kids. Figured. He cried a few silent tears and sniffled. He was stupid enough to almost fall in love with Light. He needed to make sure their relationship was strictly business, specifically the business of catching Near, before Light could getting any closer. He'd sense up fucking the boy senseless…..

'senseless…er." He restated as he heard Light masturbating in the shower.

"Ohhh….yes…yes…yes…pleeease…" Light worked his hands against his erection. Silent tears fell from his eyes. The best fuck of his life was from his attempted murder slash rapist. He was going to go straight to hell, he knew it.

'Oh wait…Since I used the Death Note I'm going to go someplace WORSE then hell.' He thought.

"Hey, calm down in there." Beyond teased. He was somewhat tired from playing with Lawliet's boyfriend but he wanted to kill Near as soon as possible.

Light finished his shower, after finally getting his release.

"Beyond can you please leave the room?"He yelled. "I'm naked."

"I just fucked you senseless. There's no reason to be shy…" Beyond yelled.

Light stepped out nervously. He was completely naked, without a towel this time. Beyond smiled and sat back on the bed. Light got dressed as quickly as possible, trying to imagine that his rapist was looking. It felt horrible yet good at the same time to be watched but still…as soon as he was finished, Beyond grabbed him from behind.

"I haven't told you my name yet have I?" He whispered.

"..N-no…" Light whispered back, trying to keep the scared expression off of his face.

"I'm Beyond Birthday. The 'backup' L." He hissed and nibbled on Light's ear, unable to stop himself.

"Near…I'm not wearing that. " Lawliet said firmly. Near was holding up a maid's dress, the normal French black and white cosplay one.

"I thought you'd like it." Near giggled and whispered just loud enough for Lawliet to hear. "_Mon beau princesse." (My beautiful Princess)_

Lawliet growled and hissed back in French, _"Moi suis__** PAS**__ tes princesse!" (I am __**NOT**__ your princess!)_

Near giggled and smiled. "Fine…" and continued in French once more, **"**_**lascivité volonte distancons tes tueur!"**__**(Lust shall overtake your Killer!)**_

Lawliet instantly knew he was talking about Light so he sighed and swallowed his pride, threatening to choke and die on it.

"_**Donnent je le habiller….mon petit prince.." (Give me the dress…My little prince..)**_ Lawliet's voice was still harsh, oh yes, he was going to choke on his pride. He would choke to death on it, but not before he strangled to little annoence in front of him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took me a long time. My skills must be improving though since I typed this whole chapter in a day....usually my chaprers are only 900 to 1,1k words long...this one in 3.6k words long.......wow..........awesome. The next chapters will include : Matt X Mello, Sayu vs Beyond (because Sayu loves glaring at black haired pale people.) and a Lawliet in a cute maids dress.


	2. A new maid

Ah hahahaah I'm getting back into typing fanfics again. Thanks for all the inspiration, my fellow fanfic typers. Note: yes I was reading fanfics while you fangirls were crying over me not doing any work. I'm sorry. I needed inspiration…I was also listening to Vocaloid music….does that make you feel bet- NO I LIKE THE CREEPY VOCALOID SONGS!...okay I'm sorry.

Lawliet followed Nate, looking feminine and rather attractive in black heels with white strings that wrapped around his legs before ending in a bow, black silk skirt with white lace underneath, a white apron over it, a puffy white and black shirt and a small white lace hat. Nate had even brushed his hair down, one hundred times on each side. Lawliet hated it. He wanted his sloppy "uniform" back and wanted to slouch and have horrible posture not be some maid slave to N.

"Lawliet….you look adorable…" Nate whispered. "Please sit down." He pointed to a small white chair near a desk. Lawliet sat in it and hugged his knees; luckily there was so much white lace that no one would see his underwear, which unfortunately for him were lace panties.

"No no no Lawliet, sit properly." Nate petted Lawliet on his head as Lawliet put his feet down and pouted.

"When can I leave?"

"Soon." Nate responded mindlessly, picking up a stack of papers and putting them on the desk in front of Lawliet. "I'm allowing you to continue working as L."

Lawliet had a sudden burst of happiness. Theo ne thing he loved the most besides Light was working as L. He cheerfully pushed his chair in while still in it and started looking through the files. Insurance scams, car thefts and even, his heart began beating fast. Murder cases. His favorite types. He loved bringing justice to criminals, yet still his heart longed to be back with Light, in some baggy blue jeans and plain white shirt, working hard and solving a bunch of cases with his knees up.

"Oh also I need to let you know." Nate said blankly. "Beyond is no longer under my control, I haven't heard from him since I told him not to murder Kira." Lawliet's eyes widened he tried to keep his cool but he couldn't help but fear somewhere deep down in his heart that Light was dead, raped, tortured or perhaps something even worse. "Don't worry." Nate spoke once more. "Kira isn't dead; He's much too smart for that. Knowing Beyond's love of murder and hatred of being told no he and Kira have probably teamed up against me." He walked out of the room leaving Lawliet.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Beyond and Light teaming up…against Near? Beyond and Light would probably be a force to be reckoned with but what if, on the slight chance kira reverted and still stayed with Beyond? Those two could take down all of Whammy house with their combined genius. Lawliet head desked and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Beyond, if I may ask where are we going?" Light was in the backseat of some fancy car, Bentley he presumed, forced in by Beyond for reasons unknown.

"We are getting help. I can't assist Elle without the assistance of Whammy house…" Beyond paused and sighed. "Who are probably either not going to believe me or their going to try to arrest me on the spot."

"Why?" Light smiled at Beyond giving a nickname to L.

"That should've became obvious the second I began choking you. I'm a murderer. For hire that is."

Light's heart was suddenly in his throat. He tried his best to swallow and assess the situation.

'So the guy that looks _**EXACTLY**_ like my kidnapped lover is taking me to an undisclosed location after raping me and watching me masturbate happens to be a hit man and a rapist.' He grabbed the bridge of his nose. This would be funny if it was some type of dumb joke but since it was real he honestly couldn't believe it. But what if, at the end of it all, he decided to kill Lawliet and him. Light took a deep breath and prayed silently.

"Don't worry. Just to get back at Nate I'm not going to hurt you or Lawliet." Beyond whispered, seeming to read Light's mind. "We're almost there."

Light looked forwards, seeing them pull up towards an airport. Were they possibly meeting someone there for something?

"Come on." Beyond got out of the car, in a black suit and navy blue tie. Light followed wearing some beige pants, a black shirt with thin white stripes and a white tie. They walked towards a large arched way with the words 'Gate Fifty Three' printed above it. A large jet was landing, Light tried to see what company it was from to possibly get a hint of who they might be meeting but there was no indication of where it came from or who it belonged to. He simply stayed behind Beyond, examining him when suddenly a huge burst of wind nearly knocked him off his feet.

The plane landed, only a few feet away from them. Light was covering his eyes from fear or getting hit but some small flying object but Beyond stood there, unchanged, watching the plane make its descent. Light looked up for a moment while the plane was still landing, standing next to him and seeing his unchanged face and seemingly looked so heroic and sexy when the wind blew his hair back to reveal the rest of his face. His hands were in his pockets and his jacket flapped freely in the wind. Light practically drooled. Finally, after what seemed like hours of a severe constant gust of wind the plane landed. Light looked up, patting his hair down and straightening out his clothing, hoping to make a good first impression on whoever came out. He watched as a few small children came out, a blonde female with a black coat and tight jeans which made Light almost doubt his homosexuality, a red headed boy with a handheld videogame in one hand that he played as he went down the steps probably so enthralled in it he wouldn't even notice if he fell down the flight of steps leading off the plane.

The children walked down the steps slowly, seeming to be all too deep in thought to notice anyone around them.

"Mello, walk faster you fatass, I want to get off this flight of steps by at the very least next week." The red haired boy teased.

"You wouldn't know the difference if you got off the steps next FUCKING YEAR MATT. Stupid cunt." The boy whose name seemed to be Mello yelled, suddenly running down the steps in a fit of blind fury. "You'd be too busy trying to beat whatever retarded game you're playing right now!"

Matt looked up from the game, pausing it for a brief moment. "Bleach The Blade of Fate is NOT retarded. Stupid asshole." When those two finally came down the steps Beyond called out to them.

"Over here." Light stared on, stepped back for a moment. This was the assistance from 'Whammy house' goodness know what that is. He was at least 89% sure Lawliet was absolutely screwed at this point, if an arguing teenage couple was the type of help Beyond had in mind. The two walked over too us, Light was able to see the red haired one's face more now that he was actually looking up.

"I can't believe it, never thought I'd have to see your ugly face again, Beyond." Mello said.

"Awwww you're just too sweet, darling. Matt I brought you a present; however you might already have it."

Matt looked up with sudden interest as Beyond handed him a small box, as soon as he looked inside he almost fainted.

"What! What did he get you?" Mello looked inside, "Of course, video games." Beyond threw him a bar of chocolate covered in sliver wrapping which he quickly removed and began to nom on happily.

"Okay, so tell us what you just HAD to bribe us to stay and listen to you for." Matt said as he continued walking as he pout in one of the few video games Beyond brought for him. Mello continued nomming on his chocolate when he pointed to Beyond's car and made some muffled noises.

"You aren't a caveman Mello. Take the chocolate out of your mouth and speak…" Beyond teased, "Or maybe you can't do that because you're addicted?"

Mello seemed to be red in the face so he just ran towards Beyond's car and kicked it, for no real reason. Light laughed at Mello as he grabbed his foot, hopping on one leg.

"Excuse me ." Light smiled and sat down near him. "May I help you into the car mila-"He was cut off by Mello's elbow hitting him hard right above the belt. Mello took the half eaten chocolate bar out of his mouth for a second to scorn Light.

"I'm a BOY you fucktard." Light stared for a brief moment, somewhat shocked. Mello simply got inside, slamming the door and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either with the way he pms." Matt said, getting into the car and sitting in the seat where Light was previously.

"Oh shut up and play your game boy!"

"Nintendo DS. I doubt he's a boy because a boy would actually be able to tell the difference." Matt laughed.

"If you don't all shut up I swear to goodness-" Beyond looked up and they could see the seriousness of his face in the mirror right above his head. Matt and Mello stopped cold while Light tried his best not to look scared and in pain for getting elbowed by a cross dresser as he ran to the front seat and sat down.

"Ummm….so where to next." Light asked breaking the silence as Beyond began driving once more.

"To my place. I have special equipment and contacts there. Worst case scenario at this point is that we don't get Elle back by Christmas." Beyond paused for a moment, driving with one hand while he bit his thumb on the other. "But we will get him back…I will make sure of it." His tone softened, his voice was almost comforting. Light shivered, was this guy really a hit man?

"What do you want in return if you're able to help us get L back?" Matt questioned, his voice was serious but he was looking at nothing but his game.

"Hmmmm I would probably be put to death if they, meaning those annoying police, found me. How about if I get caught I only get say…..five to ten years?" Beyond asked, they were Light looked at the speedometer and nearly had a heart attack Beyond was going over one hundred and ten miles per hour, going through some unfamiliar sweets that seemed to be something taken out of a fantasy. It looked like mid to late fall as he saw flashes of golden and light brown leaves on the trees to were on either side of the road they were driving down.

Mello sighed. "We will see what we can do about that. I believe it can be done but still, even if some countries lighten your sentence you'll still be in for what….twenty to thirty years?"

"So then I'll be either in my mid to late thirties or forties." Light's eyes suddenly opened, if Beyond's math didn't suck then he was saying that he was younger then Light.

"Just…how old are you…" Light asked quietly as he continued to stare out of the window, noticing that the car had slowed down considerably.

"Younger then twenty one, that's all I'm saying." Beyond smiled as they pulled up to a large house that was painted a sky blue color that was nearly hidden by a large black gate with the letter _B_ on it, in a fancy way. "Well we're here."

Mello sighed and looked up; his boredom was instantly erased as he saw a woman inside, wearing large sunglasses. He quickly got up, pushing the door open while the car was still in motion, even though going considerately slow, and ran down the gray private driveway to grab the black, cold metal bar of the gate and peer through to try to see who that was but to no avail. The figure had disappeared inside of the house.

"Mello, excuse Misa, she's under orders from me to stay hidden. She was probably lonely without me there."

Light gasped and suddenly looked towards Beyond. "I thought Misa was executed!"

"Police are so stupid. I put some blonde girl named Wedy in a black dress and they instantly think its Misa." Beyond laughed loudly, stopping for a moment to gasp for breath. "The day is going to be full of surprises little Light-kuuuun." Beyond teased him and pet him on the head. Light pouted and blushed, it was nice to have a person playing with you sometimes but Beyond was a professional assassin. This wasn't funny as much as it was unnerving.

"Mello, if you don't move from the gate I'll have to run you over!" Beyond yelled, still in a happy mood from insulting the police. Mello responded with the middle finger and some curses as he walked out of the way. Beyond pressed a button on the dash of his car and the gates swung open, narrowly missing Mello, who ran inside at the first chance, Beyond smiled and began driving after him, sometimes getting so close that Light would scream for him not to run the boy over but Mello would always run faster then the Bentley, as Beyond was sure to stay under twenty five mile per hour.

"Beyond stop it!" Light finally yelled, he saw Mello nearly get run over again. "This is too much; he probably might even have hurt himse-"Light was cut off by Mello's laughter

"That was fun…" Mello whispered breathlessly, laughing in-between gasps of life giving oxygen. Beyond smiled brightly at him. Light looked between the two. In between Mello and Beyond he didn't know who to be afraid of more.

"Did I push you two too far?" Beyond asked.

"I'm okay, but Light looks like hes seen a ghost hehehe…" Mello feel to the ground, still catching his breath.

"You….are all really weird…" Light sighed, calming down and unbuckling his seat belt.

"Nooo you're too normal." Matt said, opening to door with one hand as he continued to play the game with the other.

"If my assumptions are correct, you should make a bunch of rocket units as soon as you capture the 3 bases at the top of the map, then use mega tanks to create a defensive front line." Beyond said, turning the key in the car, turning it off and opening the door to get out. Light thought for a second and got out, still somewhat shocked by what just happened.

Beyond helped Mello up, after he regained his breath and walked him towards the door of the house. Light and Matt followed, quietly. Beyond unlocked the door and turned to them all quickly.

"Listen to me carefully, what happens inside this house STAYS INSIDE THIS HOUSE and if I tell you not to do something do not do it or you will pay the consequences." Beyond stopped to throw them a glare of warning then continued, " I will do my best and all within my power to insure your safe stay and happiness." Then turned to the door once more, whispering "Get ready, they're all down here." Light wondered what he meant before the door opened. He gasped and stared. He never thought Beyond would be this type of person, wait is he smiling?


	3. Author's Note

I just thought that It should let it be known that I'm taking requests for new stories and advice yadda yadda yadda… The new chapter will be out soon….busy finishing up….doing stuff…yadda yadda yadda. This was just a little reminder for everyone. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	4. A Little Midnight Smexeh Pahtay

Hehehe I bet you're all DYING to figure out just what has surprised Light for the….hundredth time? Beyond is a man of surprises…and strawberry jam…OMGZ HAWT SMEX SPOILERZ. Oh btw before we continue, _This is for thought_, _This is for your conscience__, and (((This is for something you'll find out in the chapter.)))_

A neat line of men and women bowed towards a beautiful bright red carpet, all dressed in black suits with sparkling white gloves. Light stared for a moment, and then looked around. He house was huge, with fountains of water everywhere, pooling out of nearly every foot of the massive hall they stood in. The second weirdest part about this to Light was that it sounded like music to him, relaxing soothing music. The hands down weirdest part about this however was that a large banner hung from the very top of the massive, almost grand cathedral size hall, the had black and red letters on it and practically sparkled. Light smiled when he saw the letters, realizing that Beyond was actually OLDER then him.

'_Happy 20__th__ Birthday BB!'_

Light had recently turned nineteen so a strange calm came over him for reasons he did not know when he realized this, however Beyond seemed to have an aura of excitement and was grinning ear to ear, staring at a Blonde woman standing next to a jar, filled with jam, which was as tall as a single story house. Light instantly recognized the girl as Misa who didn't seem to change much. Hair still in pigtails, wearing gothic loli dresses and stocking with bats and spiders on them. It was good to see that Misa wasn't dead but Light couldn't help but wonder why the fuck Beyond was smiling so much. It was as creepy as Lawliet's giggle and THAT was saying a lot.

"Happy Birthday master Beyond." The men and women were in a rush, saying the same thing in unison before Beyond ran through them, knocking some over and trampling others. Light couldn't even see what he was doing before the men and women got up and bowed to him.

"Welcome to the Birthday house." A young black haired girl stepped forward, wearing a black and gold Chinese dress and holding a matching fan with a dragon surrounded by balloons on it. She almost looked like Beyond. At this point Light was been seeing so many people that looked like L that he was beginning to question his sanity so he didn't take note of it.

"I hope that we are able to make your stay as pleasant as possible Yagami-Sama." She said quietly before bowing. She was probably just another girl, fawning for his attention so Light dismissed it. The others stepped back and seemed to fade in the distance while to girl ran over to Beyond. Light was quickly able to tell he was happy. He hugged and kissed on the jar, thanking Misa over and over again to where Light wanted to slap him and tell him to stop it.

"Beyond, please don't eat it all at one time. For my sake?" Misa asked politely in her usual high pitched sweet voice that Light would usually think was rather annoying.

"Alright I'll have to eat it all in two sittings then…not fair." Beyond mumbled before almost scaling up the jar.

"You're going to get hurt." Misa called out, before turning around and sighing and then laying eyes on Light. "LIGHT-KUN!" She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around him in a vice like grip. Light swore his was getting the life giving oxygen squeezed out of him along with everything else.

"Misa…..can't breathe….." Light was able to choke out. Misa let him go and giggled.

"Misa is happy to see Light-kun."

"I can see that…" Light whispered, doubled over and trying to breathe.

"MISA how do you open this jar?" Beyond was pulling at the jar almost comically before falling directly on HIS HEAD.

Misa gasped, Matt didn't even notice as he was sitting on top of a blonde haired servant who was laying on the wayside lazily, Mello laughed, the black haired girl just stared and Light giggled before hearing a loud snore. He quickly realized Beyond had literally hit his head so hard that he fell asleep on impact.

"He….fell asleep…" Light sighed. "I'll take him up to his room, where is it?" He picked beyond up, piggybacking him.

"Up two flights of steps, or the elevator over here, then go down the hall, sixth to the left." Misa said before walking over to the huge jar holding a much smaller one and turning a small knob that was almost out of sight, then pouring some of the jam that flowed out into the jar until it was filled then shoved it into Light's back pocket before he moved.

Light walked over to the elevator carrying an unconscious Beyond on his shoulders. He thought of Lawliet for a moment, he barely noticed himself crying quietly. Beyond woke up and looked at Light.

'No…no don't cry…you don't deserve to cry…' Beyond sighed and whispered into his ear. The feeling of Beyond's heavy breath on his shoulders and neck made him shudder in pleasure. Beyond got off his back, putting his feet on the ground and carefully wrapping his arms around Light's thin, teenage form.

"Please...Beyond-Sama…stop we shouldn't."

"It's too bad…I can't completely ravish you….you look delicious…"

Light blushed, blood was pooling in his cheeks and his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

"Beyond-Sama."

"Drop the honorifics…." Beyond let one hand roam down towards Light's crotch. While another went underneath his coat for a brief second.

"Ahhhh….b-beyond…" Light moaned, it felt so good. The elevator door opened and Beyond smiled.

"This is my birthday…yet I want to give you a gift…can you guess what that gift is my darling Light?"

Light could barely form a thought at this point, it all felt too good. Light nearly stumbled as he exited the elevator with Beyond close behind him, still pleasuring him.

"Hmmm….the jam is even still warm. Misa probably put heating in the jar or something. So nice of her…" Beyond smiled. Light stumbled through the door to Beyond's room. Beyond only smirked at him and grabbed him, holding him and picking him up around his waist after setting his jar of Strawberry jam down. Light moaned and began moving himself against Beyond's hands in a desperate attempt to come.

"Trust me...you'll get your release soon little one." Beyond whispered into his ear, his voice was seductive and it was only making Light hornier.

"Please…please take me….." was all Light could say before Beyond took his lips in a passionate kiss, undoing the belt around Light's perfect waist with one hand while the other grabbed the jar of strawberry jam on the counter beside them.

"Light…lay down…sexy boy…." Beyond whispered. Light lay down on the bed, trying to look as seductive as possible, by pouting and suckling on his fingers. Beyond looked at him for a moment and opened the jar.

"Beyond…I want you to pleasure me as soon as possible…" Light moaned, stretching his hole with his fingers, as wide as he could. Beyond smiled and leaned over the smaller man, dripping some of the strawberry jam on him. Light moaned and arched his back; the jam was warm and felt so good on his skin.

"I see you liked that…." Beyond smiled. Light could feel the bed move a tiny bit as Beyond sat next to him.

"B-beyond you're not….this just isn't fair…." Light moaned as Beyond moved his finger gently over the center of his back, following his spine and picking up some of the jam. He licked and lapped at it, enjoying the taste, then dripped his fingers into the jam and wiped his fingers against Light's sensitive lips.

Light licked and sucked on the fingers, licking up all of the jam and blushing as he did so. He wanted Beyond to take control of him.

_It's probably stemming from Lawliet not being here…_ Light thought, then he pushed Lawliet out of his mind. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Beyond. He and Lawliet would be reunited at the end of it all regardless….right?

Beyond smirked and looked down at light.

_I've got Kira begging for me to take him…yet I don't want to hurt him for my pleasure…_ Beyond hated his feelings. The little naggy voice decided that of all the few times to come out, in between Beyond's killing, raping and jam swallowing, now was the time.

_(((YOU'RE IN LOVE)))_

_Shut up. _Beyond thought, he didn't need this. He pushed a single finger into Light, then another. He wanted to watch the boy go insane with overwhelming pleasure, and that's what scared him. Focusing on another person's pleasures, desires and wants was something Beyond was never good at. He'd didn't care, didn't try or didn't want to. But with Light it was different. He wanted to make Light happy. It wasn't purely physical. This connection between them was cutting into Beyond deeply. He could barely explain the feeling but every time Light moaned his name and even _said_ his name, shivers went down his spine regardless of whether or not they were in the bedroom.

_(((You disagree with me yet you come to the same conclusion.)))_

_._ Beyond entered a third finger into Light, making his back arch in surprise. He lowered his head down to lick up some of the jam that was pooling low to his waistline.

_(((You don't HAVE to think this hard. I told you the same damn thing.)))_

_What part of-_

_(((It's like going to a funeral after being told someone is DEAD there and then trying to find out what the funeral is for. You've already been told. Why try to figure it out?)))_

_You are the most annoying shinigami a person could __**ever**__ have. __**EVER**_.

Rem smirked and left, what these humans did was none of her business

Beyond positioned himself outside Light's entrance. He looked down at Light who looked desperate for him. His cheeks were flushed pink; the ones on his cheek by nervousness and embarrassment the others by strawberry jam and a short spanking. His face looked so heavenly. He almost looked like an angel, with honey eyes that shone like stars. Beyond leaned over to kiss Light's cheek as he pushed himself in slowly. Light made a constant noise that was quiet and somewhat high pitched. An octave or two below Misa's voice. Beyond wasn't sure whether it was in pain or pleasure but he continued to push into Light slowly. He was slicked up by his own saliva so it shouldn't hurt him much.

_(((Ryuk is getting bored…)))_

_Oh __**GOD**__ SHE'S BACK! _Beyond mentally screamed as he searched for Light's prostate. He just needed to pleasure Light, not worry about what the damn ugly mummy bitch wanted. _Wow….I'm getting angry over not getting my way…how childish._ Beyond thought.

_(((He says he will come back for Light and ask for entertainment.)))_

Beyond couldn't care less. As he heard Light's voice practically echo off the walls as he brushed against his prostate.

"Ahhhh…please…pl-please….again…."Light shuddered. He was nearly drooling. _Such an adorable sight…I'll make you scream my name once more…_Beyond pulled out until he nearly fell out and then thrust hard into Light's body slamming straight into his prostate.

_(((He might kill him if he doesn't get his way, he's childish just like you and L and most of the humans I've met so far.)))_ Rem was trying her best not to look at Beyond and Light's human activities. She wasn't sure if Shinigami's could vomit but she wasn't particularly in the mood to find out.

Beyond continued to slam into Light's prostate. Both of their erections were slick in pre-cum while Light was obviously in pure bliss. His eyes were practically rolling back into his head while he kept moaning, his hand fisting the sheets.

"Ahhhh……B-B….Again….ohhhh…..ohhh…please d-don't sta-stop…"

Beyond didn't stop. Light was too TIGHT, too beautiful. He kept pumping himself into Light's small abused hole.

_(((Misa is downstairs correct?)))_

_You know damn well I can'-_ Beyond smiled as Light began having his orgasm, cum spurting all over Beyond and the bed. Beyond couldn't help himself now. Light had tightened around him like hell. He continued to trust into Light's body faster and harder then before. Light swore under his breath, it felt so good yet it hurt. It was somewhat uncomfortable having Beyond still going after his orgasm but still…that only meant that he had more control. Beyond had flipped him over, pulling his leg up and slamming deeper into him, brushing against the prostate of his did so. Light was getting another…problem. Beyond was so good at this…but if they didn't stop soon Light didn't think he would be able to walk afterwards. There was a party to be had downstairs after all…

Beyond hissed, the heat was becoming overpowering, it was such an amazing, mind bendingly good feeling all over. He continued to slam into Light, so close to cuming.

_(((Is Misa downstairs Birthday?))) _Rem was getting impatient. What was WITH these humans? They were all weird, stupid or arrogant. Unfortunately for her she seemed to constantly get stuck with humans that were a full combination of the three, Yagami the absolute WORST.

Sweat dripped down Beyond's forehead. He was nearing his orgasm. Rem was being impatient, as usual so he decided to hurry this up a bit. He bit his lip and sighed, he didn't want to but he had to. He began to thrust deeper and deeper with Light, not worrying about hitting the prostate anymore. He could hear Light whimper beneath him.

_I'm sorry…. _Beyond thought, _Damn shinigami is hurrying me…I wanted to make this night very special but it only seems as though I'm hurting you now…_

"B-Beyond…..It hurts…." Light whimpered and dug his nails into the mattress. Beyond hissed and moaned. "It hurts…so good…." Light hissed and screamed in pleasure. Beyond released his load into Light after hearing Light's sensual voice, begging him to keep going…because it hurt?

Did he like the pain?

"YES! YES! YES!" Beyond screamed, as he came into Light, still moving himself inside the young teen. Hoping Rem would get it. Luckily she did and flew downstairs, melting through the floor. Beyond sighed and pulled himself out of Light. Hopefully he didn't hurt him too bad…or break anything…or tear him. But why did he say that?

"_It hurts…so good…." _

He wondered, was Light slightly sadistic? He didn't care either way but it would by interesting information to have...

"Um…Light…" Beyond asked. He wanted to find out what Light liked, what he WANTED. What would make him scream until he could barely speak? Something inside of him just wanted to do so. Maybe Rem was right, maybe he was in love.

Rem came up through the floor, looking somewhat peeved.

_(((She isn't downstairs. She was in the bathroom, crying. Are you to blame?)))_

Beyond quickly checked Light, he was half conscious. Beyond whispered.

"I…don't…fucking…know…" Beyond was pissed off at the assumptions Rem was making. Since a year ago, when Misa had escaped her planned execution with Beyond's help, who had cared for her, provided for her, protected her and was like a father figure to her?

Rem read his thoughts, hissed and began melting into the floor. Even if he did cause her crying it wouldn't matter. She would make sure he suffered in the end. Maybe not by death but in _some_ way, shape, or form

_Me, not YOU. YOU could never give her what I gave her._ Beyond thought angrily. He leaned down to kiss Light on the cheek, wearing his fake smile of happiness as well as he could.

"…Beyond-Sama….what's the matter?" Light asked quietly. He was half asleep but he knew Beyond was faking happiness in favor of Light's calm state.

"…I have something to ask you…." Beyond lied. Light could see straight through that façade, but decided to play along. "You said….it hurt….but then you said it felt good…" Beyond whispered.

"Yeah…the feeling of you inside me overrides the pain…"

Beyond smiled as Light tried to get up. He looked painful but Light didn't seem to care.

"Since you've done that…I'll let you be on top next time…" Beyond whispered into his ear, his hot breath on Light's shoulder was tickling and strangely turning him on.

"…but…I'm not really all that experienced with being on top..." Light whispered. It was so adorable to Beyond.

"You make me want to fuck you again…you're just the most adorable thing ever." Beyond kissed his cheek, and then smiled. He walked over to his drawer on the opposite side of the room, and opened to drawer at the very bottom. Light tried to see what he was getting down he couldn't move very well.

"Would you like to play a game Yagami?" Beyond smiled at him. Light stared; this game was going to involve something kinky. He could tell by the smile on his face.

"Depends on just how kinky you're going to make it." Light said blankly.

Beyond walked towards him and took him by the wrist, flipping him over, gently yet with some force. Light felt something pushed into him. It wasn't as big as Beyond's member but it was somewhat big. He pushed it deep inside, until it hit his prostate. Beyond stopped as he heard Light's moan of pleasure.

"Now. Here's how the game works." Beyond said, getting dressed in another black tuxedo this time, only this one had white stripes all over it. "I will keep pleasuring you throughout the course of my party. If you come or cry out for me you will lose. If you can hold yourself until midnight, you will win."

"What do I get when I win?"

"Hmmm…..I will….swear on my soul not to kill you or Lawliet in the process of getting my revenge or anything afterwards. Also, I'll keep my promise to let you be on top next time."

"If I lose?"

"I can be reckless during our hunt for Near, and you will NEVER take top. EVER. I also get to play with you until….noon." Beyond smirked. This was going to be fun.

Light sighed and thought for a second.

"Beyond I can barely walk…."

"You don't have to walk, I will tell my servants to get out a special chair for you, and you can sit at the dining room table, eating and drinking and having as many orgasms as you like."

Light pulled that apart._ So basically he's warning me that it'll be harder to sit down with this thing inside me then when I'm standing up. Fuck him._

"Oh and also Light-kun my dearest," Beyond paused and pressed a button on a small black remote. The…THING inside of him vibrated against his ever sensitive prostate, beginning to turn him on so easily it was embarrassing. "It vibrates."

"I-I feel that now….d-damn it….so good…."

"You're going to lose before you even get dressed Yagami!" Beyond joked.

Light swore underneath his breath as another wave of pleasure hit him, then it stopped.

"I won't start it until you get downstairs. It's around….ten…you've got about two hours."

Beyond threw him an all navy blue suit with a black undershirt with black boxers. Light sighed and suddenly gasped as Beyond pressed the button once more.

"Don't do that. It's somewhat infuriating." Beyond whispered, and then grabbed his jar of strawberry jam.

Light bit his lower lip, trying to ignore to pleasure that hit him as he began getting dressed. After he put on his boxers it stopped but he still had a problem…

"Oh….hmmm...fine…." Beyond got to knees in front of Light, cupping the front of his boxers gently and smirking. Light gasped and blushed. "I'll help you with your problem."

Beyond pulled his boxers down, revealing his swollen manhood. Beyond licked at the head gently, earning a slight quiet moan from Light.

"Ahhhh….B-beyond….please...again…" Light whispered, his heads were at the sides of Beyond's face. He only smirked and licked his face from base to tip then suckled on the base. Light bit his lip, the moans he were emitting sounded like gorgeous music to the older of the two and only pushed him to go further. His tongue teased the silt of his erection causing precum to bubble through.

"Tell me Light, have you ever had deep throat before?" Beyond asked teasingly, moving his hands up and down Light's erection, his hands were warm and somewhat wet for the pre cum. Light couldn't answer, it felt too good. Beyond took Light's erection in his mouth, causing the younger to hiss and gasp for more.

'_Just wait…it's about to get A LOT better...'_

He slid Light's erection down his throat, it felt bigger then he imagined. Light screamed, the wet, warm heat of Beyond's mouth was too much for him. Beyond began to thrust Light's erection down his throat. Light couldn't breathe. He was so close to his release, it felt so good…Beyond saw how close he was and began to tease him, tonguing the small vulnerable silt. Light began to slip, even more cum dripping down the side of his nine inch erection then before.

Beyond moaned as it dripped onto his tongue and chin, it was so delicious. It would taste prefect with his jam…too bad he had to hurry. He nipped at the head, smiling up at Light in-between his teasing and licked at the silt once worse before swallowing him whole again. Light couldn't take it, he released a large load into Beyond's mouth, screaming from the pleasure.

_(((You aren't done yet?)))_

Beyond ignored Rem, swallowing every last drop of what Light gave him, then getting up. He began dusting his pants off and righting himself while Light finished getting dressed, a blissful smile on his face.

'_Yes, keep that smile…you look cute with it.'_ Beyond thought. As he turned to face the door, he felt a small weight on his back; he looked behind him to see Light, hugging him.

"How sweet…." Beyond kissed Light on the forehead.

"…I'm sleepy…and I can barely walk." Light whispered.

"Alright." He took the small jar of jam out of his back pocket and dipped two fingers inside. He raised them to Light's mouth and whispered to him gently. "Eat." It was a mixture of an order and a flirt. Light licked the fingers clean of Strawberry jam. "That should give you at least a little bit of energy."

Light smiled, he did feel a bit more awake. He let go of Beyond and followed him outside, and into the elevator. He was trying to best NOT to remember why it hurt when he walked, why he was so tired and just what type of game they would be playing once they got downstairs. The elevator sounded their arrival of the first floor of the Birthday mansion with a loud 'DING' and hundreds of people were there. Women in fancy dresses with hair in ridiculous fashions. Handsome men with expensive tuxedos and watches.

Beyond noticed him eying the people and smiled. "Tomorrow I'll buy you all that and more." Light smiled brightly at him, and then realized they hadn't done any INVESTIGATING they needed to find L.

"Beyond, what abo-"

"L? I've got my people on it. After the shopping spree we will meet with them and they will tell us what they know so far." Beyond petted him playfully, messing with his hair and then walked out of the elevator. Light followed. So far, this evening seemed nice. He looked up to see an absolutely gorgeous chandelier that shined like millions of tiny bright rainbow diamonds. Light thought for a moment and sighed. That thought proved he was one hundred percent gay, but he discarded the self loathing and looked down from the chandelier. He looked around quickly, realizing he lost Beyond in the crowd. He sighed and decided to look for the dining room. He looked around for a door besides the ones that lead to the stairs that would only put him upstairs. He sighed, he was at a loss.

Beyond smirked from afar. Light was noticeable in the crowd, with his beautiful bright honey eyes. He pressed a button on the small remote, the lowest setting for the small sex toy inside of Light, and looked towards him, his cheeks flooded with color and his breath hitched. It was….possibly the cutest thing ever.

Light winced, pleasure shook throughout his being, and it felt so good. It completely him. Luckily the pleasure wasn't as intense as it was upstairs. He looked around once more. He saw a flash of blonde hair, it had to be Misa. He walked towards it slowly. The young girl turned around to see Light.

"Light-kun!"

"Misa, can I ask you where the dining room is?"

"Yes." She pointed to the door right next to her. Light thanked her and quickly ran inside. There were a few people here. A middle aged blonde man who wore a dark pink-purple suit, a black haired man with glasses and a solid black suit and dark haired, fair skinned young woman who wore a short black shirt, a light blue tank top and a doctor's overcoat with her hair down, sticking to hair face somewhat.

He looked over the dining room table, it was massive. He was at least fifty or more chairs on its sides and ends. He looked and sighed. He decided to sit in a chair, away from the people on the other end of the table. The young men looked influential while the girl looked like she was a friend with connections.

"Hey, are you Yagami Raito?" The young girl called out. "I'm Kiyomi Takada, a friend of Beyond." She was explaining everything. Light sighed.

"It's nice to meet you.

"Your seat is over here." She pointed to the end of the table next to where she sat. It was a large beige chair. He walked over to it and looked at it in more detail.

'_Reserved – Yagami Raito/Light Yagami'_ Light smiled and took off the small piece of folded paper and smiled, sitting down in the chair and playing with the paper between his fingers. He didn't hear anyone saying anything, even he anyone was, he didn't care. He opened up the paper to find a message inside.

'_Dear Light,_

_I will be joining you soon, members of the diet and some of the world's most influential people will be here in a short while. I suggest getting to know the black haired girl. Even if you do not swing her way she is a good ally to have. She is one of the greatest assassins of all time, my sensei and ex fiancé, I know you will have questions for me but please let them wait until after the meeting._

_I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Beyond Birthday._

_P.S. Please speak nothing of our relationship to the diet or to Miss Takada. She is very violent when angry and I don't feel like dying to someone who took my virginity. Also, at around 10:30 to 10:45 the food should be arriving. Enjoy._

Light stared at the note, reading it over and over again. He couldn't believe it. He was getting a bit jealous by why would he invite his ex fiancé here? REGUARDLESS of her position of power or relationship to Beyond this was not something then should've been done. He felt breathing on his neck; he looked over to see Miss Takada standing over him reading the note. For a few moments he feared for his life, and then smiled nervously as Takada broke into hysterical laughter.

"THAT had to be the dumbest thing for him to write down ever!" She laughed and pet Light on the head, "Oh don't worry, I'll harm you just about as much as I harm myself." Then sat back down, still giggling. It was good to know he might not get killed today. He was still pissed off though and it ruined his appetite.

Beyond had invited his ex fiancé to a 'meeting' though it seemed more like a date with extra people with his lover? Light grumbled angrily until the door opened. There stood Beyond, plain and tall in all of his jackass glory, in the doorway with his hands in a jar of jam, as always. Light glared daggers at him; Beyond smiled at him and blew a kiss when no one was looking.

"I'm here…Light I'm going to assume by the open note that you've met little miss noisy over there," He pointed to Takada who immediately pulled a silly face.

Light ignored and looked towards to door that was suddenly opened, a bleeding man, Raye Penber, a member of the diet stumbled through with a gunshot would straight through his chest. Light only stared, he had been secluded from things like this for a long time, to see it now was…shocking. People in the hall were panicking and a black haired man was running to the exit, faster then anyone. Beyond ran towards Kiyomi who threw him the desert eagle she was hiding in her pocket. He took aim at the man's leg, but people were getting in the way of his aim. He'd take that chance, the man opened the door, so close to freedom, until a bullet went straight through has leg. His face contorted in pain and he fell to the ground unable to move.


	5. Calm Before the Storm pt 1

I'm sorry about the ending. The last chapter was like…..4.8k words long. Thought it would NEVER end. Took me a couple hours lol. I hope you like the long sex scene. Annoying Rem `-` okay. Unto the story

Fan girl: where's L?

Me: I'll put a small segment of what's happening to L

Fan girl: IT'S CALLED ensLaved NOT SUPER BBXLIGHT SEX KINGDOM

Me: But you still like it.

Fan girl blushes

Fan girl: But you still have to put L in there.

Me: Lol, he's about to become VERY involved in the story. Also after this is over, there will be another arc 3 YES ANOTHER ONE. Then ill probably do some one shots and take sum requests

Fan girl: I WANT A ONE SHOT

Me: If it's L x Light, BB X L, BB X Light, SasuNaru, Soubi X ritsuka or Ouran high school host club pairings then you can just put it on the reviews

Fan girl runs to the reviews

Me: OKAY onto the story

L sat in a chair in some dark room, after being dragged here for shooting someone, he had to. Near somehow gained the same killing power of Light's. He remembered seeing the young man. Mogi, sitting in front of him as quiet as ever until he suddenly grabbed his arm. Then his chest. The two were having a simple conversation when L tried to hint at him being enslaved by Near, Mogi screamed loudly, Lawliet only grabbed his ears and stared. Near's voice came through the intercom. His feet were up on the table, he had gotten out of the habit of keeping them to his chest but he still bit his thumb, he was deep in thought.

"Sigh…..I warned you princess." L suddenly found himself dressed in an all black suit, hair brushed down with a striped tie and some glasses. His skin looked a bit more colored then usual since Near had been taking him outside to work while he was in disguise. He couldn't control his actions; he got a car with someone, put a gun to their head and told them to drive to Birthday house after giving him the coordinates. He shot Raye Penber, a member of the diet and began running, only to get shot. He knew the Death Note could control people but he had his free will back and he was ALIVE. What could have possibly happened? He remembers doing it, he could remember being unable to stop himself and the sudden feeling of control of his body coming back to him as he was shot. But only for a brief moment.

Beyond looked through the glass, the person sitting in the chair had gone unconscious from pain and woken up with a bandaged leg and tons of painkiller in their system. He looked like Lawliet but he had decent posture and wasn't putting his feet to his knees. He sighed and entered the room.

"I suggest you don't move." He showed him the Desert Eagle in his pocket, "You wouldn't want another one of these would you?"

"…BB!" L smiled, "I'm unexplainably glad to see you."

Beyond smiled and walked over to L, slapping him across the face. "Don't fuck with me."

L touched his cheek and looked up at BB, "It's ME L-"

He was cut off by the cocking of the gun in his ear.

"Please continue _**L**_; please tell us why you decided to kill and a member of the diet which is totally and completely UNLIKE you."

"A Death Note! Near has one and he made me do it after I tried to escape him with the help of Mogi."

Beyond rolled his eyes "Explain why you're alive now."

L thought of this for a moment and smiled. "Okay, I've got two theories."

Beyond smiled, "Oh I really want to hear this."

L rolled his eyes this time and dodged the slap Beyond was launching at him. "Either he had set the time of Death a different time from now or-"

"Or?"

"Or someone else tried to write my name in the Death Note at the same time. It's a rule that If writing the same name on more than two Death Note is completed within 0.06 seconds, it is regarded as simultaneous; the Death Note will not take effect and the individual written will not die."

Beyond laughed. "Nice job quoting the book but the effect won't take effect."

"Ryuk has told me that the Shinigami King can avoid certain rules."

"So what you're saying is that you're L."

"Right."

"Kidnapped by N."

"Right."

"Who has the Shinigami kings note book."

"Most likely, yes."

"Which can overturn some rules in the Death Note and Near and someone else wrote your name in the Death Note at nearly the exact same moment."

"Correct."

"And you were NOT acting of your own free will when you killed Penber."

"No."

"You know this is never gonna hold up for you."

"Yes. This makes it more logical to assume I'm going to die soon." L whispered. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes its- SHIT!" Beyond got out his remote, it was 11:45. He wasn't in the mood to lose this challenge. He turned the toy on max and thought he heard a muffled scream. Perfect! He looked over to Lawliet and smiled evilly. "Lawliet….come here….Light is back you know…." He'd begin using the jealously tactic. Victory was sweet.

Light gasped, he was right in front of the door where Beyond was when it happened, and his body reacted immediately. He fell to his knees, rubbing his newly gained erection against the floor. It felt so good…it was driving him crazy. He bit his lip and tried to look down at his watch. Ten minutes left. He only had to go for ten minutes. He resisted the urge to continue rubbing himself against the floor. He'd release too fast. Instead he turned the handle and bit down hard on his lip, resisting the moans as he got to his feet. He opened to door to see Beyond and Lawliet, kissing passionately. Lawliet's face was flushed and his skin was almost NON-weird looking.

Beyond blushed and set Lawliet down; Light didn't see to have cum. yet.

"I see you're having trouble. You can still quit now…"

"It-I…..ugggh…..Only….five minutes…" Light gasped and fell to his knees once more.

"Awwww….you look adorable….I'm going to make sure you stay like that till dawn…."

"No…..fucking…way…"

"I agree with the first two words."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lawliet was curious. He wanted to know what Beyond had done to his precious Light while he was away, he tried to get up but pain shot through his leg, not even the painkillers could take that away. He sat back down, staring at Light who moaned and practically clawed at the floor. Beyond checked his watch, two minutes left. He might just lose this one. Lawliet had never seen Light like this. He stared at Light's form, his hair was sticking to the side of his face, he was sweaty and his cheeks were a deep shade of pink. Beyond was right: Light did look adorable.

"Hmmm…..3…..2…..1….well you actually made it." He pressed the 'Stop' button on the remote, causing Light to stop moaning and sit on the floor for a moment smiling to himself.

'Now I can do whatever I want to him.'

"Don't get too happy kiddo, I never said I'd let you decide WHEN…." Beyond laughed evilly.

Lawliet still wasn't getting a single thing. He knew Beyond was probably using some type of device to make Light like this but for what end and to whose service?

"I….I nee….need to…" Light's left hand went into his pants and Lawliet blushed, mouth forming an 'O' Beyond was teasing Light, probably putting sex on the line. Light could help but pump himself and pout as Beyond watched. It was embarrassing but he needed it, so desperately and so much that it hurt.

"Wow Light, I didn't think it was possible but you just got even cuter…." Beyond whispered as he leaned over, pressing his lips to Light's cheek as Light came all over his own hand.

"Ummm…Light-Kun…"

"Uh….uh….y-yeah?" Light gasped for breath as Beyond sat him in his lap, on the floor, and ran his fingers down his shine and hips.

"Why are you and Beyond touching each other like that?"

"Simple, my little Lolly…" Beyond giggled quietly, giving L different nicknames by the hour. "Light _**can't **_resist me…" Putting an emphasis on can't as he squeezed Light's nipples making the smaller man mewl in pleasure.

"….But Light is my boyfriend…."

"Ohhh…..well I supposed share…just this once…" he whispered while sucking on Light's neck, leaving dark purple hickies and marks. Light's eyes were rolling back in his head. To think Lawliet might pleasure him at the same time as Beyond….

"If there's something I will always be…" L stopped as his foot connected to the side of Beyond's face, "It's someone who shares my lover." He grabbed Light by his hand and pulled him towards the door while Beyond was trying to gather himself together. His leg hurt like fuck but he WASN'T about to let Beyond lay a finger on Light...

L had the audacity to actually hit him after he took care of his lover? The bastard! Beyond got up as Lawliet and L left the hallway. He simply waited five seconds for the scream of surprise while he nursed the bleeding wound on the left part of his forehead.

5. 4 . 3 .2 .1

"AHHHHH!" A metal steel cage entrapped Light and Lawliet as they reached for the door with a loud '_BANG' _and the noise of old rattling chains which were attached to the cage. Beyond slowly walked upstairs, still holding his head in his hands and trying his best to hold himself together.

Mello and Matt were both busy arguing as they descended downstairs, recently woken from their drug induced nap, no thanks to Beyond. They were yelling at each other to the point where their voice almost drowned out the sound of the metal cage, but they were silent when they heard it and saw who was imprisoned.

"Now now Lollypop did you really think I didn't set something up in case you tried to escape?"

Lawliet ignored him and sat down. He was obviously screwed, getting emotional about it would only wear him out.

"Beyond this is going too far!" Light yelled,

"And hitting me wasn't out of line?"

"Of course it was out of line but that doesn't make this okay!"

"He committed a murder. I believe I can imprison him on those grounds AT LEAST."

"Hehehe…" Lawliet giggled, "You have the right to point out a murder I committed against my will when you're one of the world's most famous assassins and serial rapists?"

"Shut up!"

"Free speech."

"Not in my house!" Beyond was getting VERY pissed off. Light thought he would have smoke coming from his ears soon.

"Oh? I didn't know that this was your house. Last time I checked this belonged to a Mister Aries, who was recently killed."

"Oh really then? Play that game." He turned to Naomi would had been watching from the sidelines and giggling quietly."Take him downstairs, to the forbidden room on the left." Then turned to Light, smiling. "I apologize." Then bowed and left the room.

Weeeeeee dat was like, hatred finally comes out between these two… hey wait did someone untie Sayu yet?

Sayu finally struggled out of her bindings then ran into Light's room, searching for a phone. She looked through the drawers and found a black and red phone, in some baggy blue jeans and quickly dialed her dad's number. He needed to know what happened so far.

Oh….things are about to get really complicated

Me : *smacks sayu over the head "Thanks you fucking genius!"

Sayu : *cries.


	6. Calm Before the Storm pt 2

Uggggghh DAMN YOU SAYU WHY OH WHY MUST YOU ONLY KNOW ONE SIDE OF THIS CONFUSING STORY? Well it might prove useful seeming as they're in JAPAN in the anime DEATH NOTE. All the weirdos/hotties have black hair pale skin.

* * *

Light's father sniffled as he looked at a picture of Light, smiling and hugging Sayu as they stood together for a photo. His fingers brushed along the picture frame as Sayu talked at hyper speed explaining everything from being kidnapped by a white haired boy with Japanese police backing him up, to a man tying her up and throwing her into a dark room in Light's boyfriend's house.

"The man had black hair, pale skin…..I think it was Light's boyfriend…." The cop in Yagami came out at once, he stood up and his chair fell over. His saddened wife was doing the dishes trying to get Light off of her mind. "But he looked different…I can't explain it."

Yagami was too hyped up to notice that. He was calling up all of the police who had worked on the kira case with him, and all those he trusted. He told them to get a warrant for investigation. It had been a day or two since Sayu's disappearance, which by her words was around the same amount of time Light had been kidnapped, presumably by L, aka Ryuzaki.

'That is going to be the hard part...' Chief Yagami thought, 'Only a few people know his real name.'

_(((Figures the human girl got away. Honestly, if this get Misa killed I will write that little girls name in the death note along with Beyond's, Lawliet's and Yagami's…EVEN THE ANNOYING CHILD'S FATHER.)))_ Rem thought angrily them flew away, flying as fast as she could towards the Birthday house.

Lawliet sat in complete darkness, his feet and hands chained to lord knows what, presumably a rough bed but it could've just as well been a large amount of rotting human organs stuffed into a rough cloth and sown together with human veins. The stench was SICKENING, Lawliet had already puked twice and refused to allow the small to enter his nostrils, by breathing through his mouth which didn't work so well, the smell as so overpowering he smelled it through his _mouth._

'When big brother gets down here I'm telling him to get some air freshener.' Lawliet thought as his stomach heaved, threatening to spill out its contents of fancy strawberry cake, over sweetened tea and large amounts of strawberry flavored candies, all of which given by his child kidnapper who forced him to wear dresses, abandon his natural life style and seemed to touch him anywhere in anyway possible, didn't seem quite bad at the moment compared to his own BROTHER. He heard footsteps and hoped for a way out, praying it might be Light or perhaps a maid or assistant of BB.

Instead he got the damned devil himself, in the flesh and smiling widely. Strawberry jam included. The light from the hallway allowed Lawliet to make out where he was, on a canopy black torn up bed, chained and used up, in a fully furnished basement. 'Great, I get to die somewhere nice and horrible smelling.'

'I SWEAR if I get unlocked I'm taking that jar and shoving straight up your ass….although your so fucking weird that you'd _like_ it.' Lawliet smirked, nearly busting out laughing but instead went into a fit of coughs due to the unclean air and the putrid stench of this place.

"Sorry about the smell." Beyond smiled, as thought he did it on purpose. "No one ever comes down here and things have a habit of, for lack of a better example, literally crawling in here and DYING" He ended the sentence with shoved two fingers, slathered with jam into Lawliet's mouth.

Lawliet tried his best to make sure the fingers didn't touch his tongue or even touch it inside of his mouth but failed miserably and ended up moaning and suckling on Beyond's fingers.

'HOW THE _**FUCK **_DID THIS HAPPEN?' Lawliet thought as his brother smiled and pulled out his fingers, only to take more and smear it all over his lips.

"You look cute like this…..I should probably turn on the light…" Lawliet got up, backing away from Lawliet and flipping a switch.

"…god in heaven…" Lawliet whispered quietly, skeletons chained to bed, much less fancy then his own, filled the long room. Some were half decayed, some where practically dust. The ground was covered in bones and instruments of torture, sexual and otherwise. Lawliet was disgusted, he leaned over and puked once more, and then looked up to find his 'older brother' standing above him laughing.

"Just in case it's what you're thinking…" Beyond stopped to shove some more jam in his mouth, "This isn't my handiwork, its not skilled enough."

Lawliet stared up in anger at him. "Then who the fuck would TORTURE these people?"

"Near and the corrupted cops that follow him."

Lawliet's heart skipped a beat, it couldn't be. Why? What would be in it for him? Did he get some sick pleasure in torturing people?

"I…..I don't believe it." Lawliet whispered. Beyond leaned closer, turning his head making a signal that he didn't hear what he said. "I…..I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" Lawliet purposely head butted his older brother, then thrashes at the chains. If this was Beyond's handiwork then he was next. He didn't want to be tortured like some pig to a twisted jackass like Beyond.

"Okay then little brother…" Beyond picked up his jar of Strawberry jam, which luckily didn't spill and rubbed his head, no damage done. "I'll simply have to show you. BRING HIM OUT!"

Two servants rolled in a body cart, someone obviously underneath.

"Lawliet….Near likes to…'play' with people that look like you and me. I was spared because I could ensure that you stayed with him until he was done with you. If you died early enough then he would probably move onto me." Beyond sighed, putting down his jar of strawberry jam. Lawliet could make out a face of disgust at the thought of eating it. "He tortured this man to the point where he wouldn't eat out of fear that it would have poison or some type of foreign ingredient that could kill him, and he starved to death."

The gray cloth was pulled back to reveal a young man, probably in his late teen to early twenties. His eyes were closed. He had pale skin and messy black hair, a thin build and cuts and other different types of scars all over his body. The most noticeable of which was a large amount of flesh missing from the right arm, teeth marks surrounded the wound, the ligament was torn, the arm would have no use and it probably left him in a great pain of pain.

Lawliet stared at the body and cherished the thought of still being alive, as he did when eh solved a case of extremely well trained assassins were on his tail. And that was once in a blue moon.

"You see Lawlipop…" Beyond cupped his little brothers cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which surprised the younger man on the receiving end. "This was not me; I would have torture someone…and put them in my basement…" Lawliet decoded that quickly.

_I'll torture someone as I've done it before, but unlike this kid I wasn't stupid enough to put it in my BASEMENT._

"This house belongs to Near?" Lawliet asked, changing the subject.

"Used to. This house and all of the people inside it were my payment for accepting the task of raping Light Yagami." Beyond snickered and picked up his jam while the two servants put the cloth back on the body and wheeled it out. "I actually fucked up his plans by disobeying him."

"So you didn't rape Light!"

"It wasn't exactly consensual. But he wanted me to rape him so that he was me emotionally and mentally dead."

"…" Lawliet couldn't even imagine what a Light was dead INSIDE was like. Hollow, silent, thoughtless. Only existing to exist. He shuddered at the thought and looked up to Beyond. "Can I take these off now?" he shook his arms as he spoke of the chains.

"Oh no little brother…." Beyond's hands felt down his arms then onto his chest, taking off the jacket of his black suit and moving his hands underneath the shirt that Lawliet hated so very much. He wanted a baggy loose fitting outfit. He was glad Beyond was beginning to undress him.

"Oh…wa-wait beyond…. Where's…L-Light-kun?" Beyond's hands forced the shirt up, above his head and down onto his wrists.

"Upstairs….why? Is little brother in the mood for his first threesome?"

"You guys are DISGUSTING!" Mello screamed behind him, and then shoved another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"…Hehehe….You guys….are related? I never knew…Mello we should leave them to their business." Matt said calmly and slowly, still playing his DS like no tomorrow.

"Yes please." Beyond whispered and then suckled on Lawliet's vulnerable nipples.

Matt smiled and followed Mello upstairs. If he planned this right Mello would be melting in this hands like the chocolate he so loved to gorge himself on…

Near whispered quietly to himself, 'Shit…shit….I shouldn't have done that. Raye Penber knew everything but I lost my fucking toy. I could go get a new one…' He hacked into Lawliet's computer and searched through his emails, his computer's memory, everything. Until he found a picture with a man who looked EXACTLY like him and a woman who looked ALMOST exactly like them. He looked these people up in a face system that searched people's names by how they looked. The results were done and Near leaned back in his chair. Beyond and Naomi, some gorgeous friends of his beloved toy.

'Is Lawliet…a triplet?'

Matt smiled as Mello sat down on the one large bed, much bigger then Matt's. Mello was looking even sexier then usual, tight leather pants clinging to his leg outlining every feature to the onlooker's lucky eyes and a black leather shirt that was almost too short, letting his belly button and all below it be seen. Matt licked his lips and paused his game, looking towards the blonde beauty who was staring out into the distance.

"Just what's going through your mind?" Matt asked quietly. Mello only glanced at him, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose it's about Near and what might have been going through his mind while he was kidnapping Lawliet…I mean….why?"

"Because he likes him, in a very twisted way…"

"How twisted is his love."

Matt thought about it for a second. He knew how the human mind worked better then anyone else. He also knew how emotions can corrupt and destroy the mind entirely if not stopped. The question was: How far down the line was Near? Was he at the brink or had he already fallen into the black horror of insanity never to be brought back?

"Well...It depends on how much of this type of 'love' he's been giving to others and Lawliet…Did you see the skeletons down there?"

"…Skeletons?"

"Yes, those were of people Near 'loved'"

Mello thought about this for a minute and asked quietly, then crawled over to Matt on his hands and knees. "Do you love me in the right away?" The growing blush on Mello's face made him seem even more feminine then his body usually did.

"That's sudden…" Matt thought he'd be the one to make the first move. But as soon as those words left his mouth he knew he said something wrong.

Mello got up, crying and ran off whispering obscenities as he went. Matt sighed and followed slowly, leaving his video game behind still on pause.

Lawliet's nails cut into Beyond's skin while Beyond pumped himself inside of him. Beyond slammed into his little brothers prostate over and over again making him mewl and scream in pleasure. He had carried his darling little brother upstairs, who rubbed his erection against him every step of the way.

"Ahhhh…B…B….more ohh…please…yes…h-hit there again!" Lawliet's erecting was weeping with pre-cum and his body was bathed in sweat. Beyond continued pump in and out of him. Slamming into his prostate as much as possible.

"Come Lawliet…come for your brother….I want to see you spray your seed all over…." Lawliet gasped and fisted the silken sheets underneath him. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to come.

Beyond took a hold of Lawliet's erection, teasing it by pushing his fingers gently against the silt and he smirked as he did it. He knew just what would make Lawliet cry out in crazy pleasure and cum like wild. Lawliet screamed, his silt was the most vulnerable place on his entire body. Pleasure raked through him and he came all over Beyond and the bed then collapsed limp. Beyond shot his seed into Lawliet's body when Lawliet had his orgasm. Then they both almost instantly fell asleep.

Near paced the floor. He couldn't walk into Birthday's house and take Lawliet. The Birthday boy and his guns probably wouldn't take too kindly to that. But he needed to get Lawliet back….somehow…he needed a case. A case so large and so dangerous that even if Lawliet did not want it the public would practically FORCE him to take it… he needed a serial killer…not BB, not Light, someone else. Someone more…heartless. He could use the Death Note to kill off the people that stood in his way, but that would come at a high price. The shinigami king didn't like letting people use his notebook for free and Near had already given up two decade of his life. He knew he would live for a little while longer put it was no more then a

decade and no less then a single year. But one thing was for certain, he would have some play time with his Lawliet, no matter what.

* * *

Now you see the insanity of Near….holy shiz this kidz a nutcase…lets check up on what Chief Yagami is doing.

* * *

Yagami ran around the office, making Mogi run off and get coffee (Since Matsuda had been killed by Kira a few days ago and Mogi was the next best thing to work like a dog.) and demanding everyone gather as much history about L as they could over the phone while he questioned students personally about Light and Ryuzaki. Almost all of the kids said that Ryuzaki was quiet, stayed to himself, read a lot of books and only talked in riddles or when he wiped the floor with them in tennis or, on special occasions, he talked to Light. None of them had ever seen Light and Ryuzaki together doing anything suspicious, except for going to the nearby coffee store.

Chief Yagami was running out of leads. He prayed silently for Light to be alright at the end of all this.

* * *

Ahhhh okay that's wut he's doing….well I hope that Light and his boyfriends don't get caught on their shopping spree tomorrow…

Remember to leave requests and btw FREAKING REVIEW. THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE! I WILL NOT BE FREAKING UPDATING TIL YOU REVIEW

The next chapter whimpers helplessly as it is close to the recycle bin along with the rest of the future chapters

Next chapters: SAVE US BY PRESSING THE BUTTON….PLEEEEEEEASE.


	7. Calm Before the Storm pt 3

WAAAAAAAAH okay I'm done bawing over Sayu's mistake

*Slaps her again* "DUMB BITCH!"

Sayu sniffles

Okay let's go see what your brother is doing…annoying little bitch.

Light paced in his room, holding his Death Note with Ryuk complaining

* * *

in the other corner about not having apples and being bored.

'Honestly why should I give a shit?' Light thought. Naomi was sitting on his bed, playing a game against Matt and surprisingly, kicking his ass or at least keeping up with him as far at Light could tell. He was never much of a gamer.

"OH MY GOD NAOMI YOU BITCH!" Matt yelled and let an angry scream of agony as he leaned back in a chair, near the far corner of the room, pressing buttons hard and fast on the Xbox controller.

"Sorry snookums by I've been playing Street Fighter since before you were _**BORN!**_" Naomi put extra emotions of pride and victory as her character, a dark skinned girl in a suit that seemed to have special powers, began to beat the living fuck out of Matt's. Light stared at the screen, what was the fun in this?

"Can I play?" Light asked curiously. It was worth trying once. Matt snatched Naomi's controller and handed it over to Light.

"Okay first you pick a character and then you try to beat up the other person, simple." Matt explained to Light as though he was a retarded child. Light ignored and picked a man with a masked apparently named 'Vega'. Then they told him to pick a number…

'7 for L upside down or 12 for Ryuzaki?' he decided to pick 7 and, to his great pleasure the man donned black hair, pale skin, blue pants and white claws on his hands.

"Oh you picked Vega?" Matt teased, Vega was his personal favorite. There wasn't a combo or doujinshi about Vega he hadn't seen, done or read. Light watched as he picked some over muscular blonde guy named 'Ken' or something like that. He wasn't paying much attention.

_5 minutes later_

"FUCK YOU LIGHT! FUCK YOU AND NAOMI!" Matt ran off with his ds. Light had lost the first fight. But won the last three and declared himself the champion of all video games. Naomi said to wait till the next Halo game came out. Light didn't know what Halo WAS but who cared? He just kicked Matt's characters from here to fucking Kingdom come!

Mello was busy nomming on chocolate in his room, staring at the ceiling and looking at magazines. Matt had tried his best to avoid speaking to him but not much could be done, they shared a room after all and video games used up a lot of energy.

Matt entered the room, immediately receiving a glare from Mello who stopped eating his chocolate to tell he was a 'complete and utter fucktard'.

"Okay, it's easy to tell you're pissed because one, your not wearing tight skinned leather, and two you actually took the chocolate out of your mouth."

Mello rolled his eyes and continued eating while he looked through a newspaper, looking at the front page crime of five murders.

"Look I'm really sorry It's just I….I'm stupid okay? I'm not smart when it comes to things like romance and such."

Mello listened; he loved it when people sucked up to him like this. Matt looked up at him and Mello nodded at him to continue.

"It was wrong of me to do such a thing and…THAT'S IT!" Matt exclaimed.

Mello swallowed the last piece of chocolate, then went to the mini fridge in the corner to get more, "What's it Matt?"

"That explains it…..I think…."

"Okay….what are you telling me here Matt?"

"Of all the people Light made do things in prison, they were people who did something wrong, had regrets in their hearts most likely and were single."

"Ohhhhhh Kay." Mello wasn't following this at all. Matt jumped into his chair and began typing quickly on the computer, looking up a special myth.

"There's an old tale about shinigami that they use the negative emotions to control people….HERE!" Matt clicked on it and Mello read it over behind him.

"Sounds sad…"

"Look over here." Matt pointed to a part that illustrated a man holding his heart. "It says that shinigami can't break up true love through another person or through death notes neither can another human with a death note."

"Okay so you're saying that since Lawliet is in love with Light, that saved him from dying?"

"Yes."

"Okay…. Awesome….now about that apology-" Mello noticed he was talking to no one in particular as Matt had ran downstairs to the floor where Light's room was.

"Back to get your ass kicked again?" Light asked, full of himself.

"Shut up, I know how Lawliet survived."

"…How?"

"Because he loves you…"

"Light!" Beyond came running upstairs, heart beating fast in his chest from running so fast and the shock of what happened downstairs.

"Beyond?"

"Lawliet just passed out, he's alive but barely and Naomi is taking care of him..." Beyond let his voice wander off when Light ran past him to go downstairs.

'_FUCK…It's my fault. I slept with Beyond and when I saw Lawliet I didn't even tell him that I…I loved him'_ Silent tears fell as then ran through the door leading to the hall. In the middle of which was Naomi holding an unconscious Lawliet.

Light snatched Lawliet from the surprised young girl and carried him upstairs, bridal style.

Lawliet was somewhere in-between the darkness of death and full consciousness when the dream began. It was like any other day before the end of the kira case. Light and him sitting at a desk looking at mounds of information that would only reveal one tiny clue. Light was sitting in a cute outfit, black pants, matching shirt and a black navy blue tie. Lawliet was in his usual white shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Ryuzaki…."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light paused; the honorific that was always added on seemed to bother him this time.

"If I was Kira would you have me executed?"

Ryuzaki pondered this for a moment, thinking of Light and the possibilities Light and Kira were two different 'sides' of the young man who seemed to be the only person on Earth who could understand him.

"It depends on what Kira is to Light-kun."

"If…I could be saved from my 'Kira' side would you have me executed?"

"No, I would do all in my power to insure that you could and would be saved."

"If I couldn't?"

"Then in the name of justice I'd have you executed."

Light thought for a quick second and blurted out, "Do you love me, regardless of whether or not I'm Kira?" Light quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"Light-kun thinks I have feelings for him?"

"Yes….Light-kun has feelings for Ryuzaki-Sama."

Lawliet blushed at the honorific and at the sentence structure all together. Light was imitating him which was meant as a form of flattery while he confessed his love.

"I believe I do….but If worse comes down to worse I will have Ligh-"Ryuzaki was caught off by a mouth covering his, lips meshing together perfectly, everything felt so natural. Light's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in, it felt too good.

Light laid a moaning Lawliet down onto his bed. He was tempted to take his Lawlipop right there and now…

'_I need to stop spending so much time with Beyond...'_

Lawliet rolled his hips, hitting Light's soft spot perfectly and making the man below him moan in pleasure. They were both in the investigation building, on the floor, making love. It felt so good to him; he could barely take it anymore.

Light was Lawliet's mouth opening from the pleasure that filled him. Lawliet began thrusting his hips up repeatedly, letting out long deep moans.

"My god that's adorable…" Beyond said, startling Light. He leaned on the side of the doorframe, arms crossed with a smug smile on his face. Light glared at him then looked down at Lawliet who tossed on turned as through he was having the best fuck of his life, in a sense he really was.

Lawliet emptied his seed in Light who quickly began touching him, turning him on again. Lawliet moaned, "Ohhh…god…Light…..yes…yes…"

Beyond stared down at Lawliet then sat next to him.

"We should wake him up….and play with him."

"You're sick!" Light screamed. "This is your entire fault…."

"Oh…..this…" Beyond paused as he pulled down Lawliet pants and pulled up his shirt at the same time, "Is my entire fault?" Lawliet hissed at the feeling at the air hitting his skin but kept dreaming. Beyond had a warm hand over Lawliet's member, instantly making it drip out precum and making his younger brother moan in overwhelming pleasure that filled him and drove him wild.

Light was amazing with his tongue. Lawliet gasped and tried his best not to come, pleasure racking inside of him.

Light watched silently as Beyond swallowed his lover's erection making the sleeping beauty's back archer towards his mouth, trying to get more and more of the heat. Light's hand found the hem of his pant and went inside, pumping his erection, trying to the get his release. Before he knew it he was naked on the bed, masturbating.

Lawliet's toes curled and his body went as he came, all into Light's mouth. He looked down to see Light unable to swallow it all and coughed some up, most of it getting on his chest.

"Want to see me swallow it?" Light asked seductively. Lawliet smiled and nodded, and his dream Light began to lick himself clean before Lawliet woke up feeling at though his body was on fire and pleasure coursed through every part of him….AGAIN.

"Mmm…La-La-Lawli….Light sat on the end of the bed, naked, cum covering his chest, then looked down to see Beyond sucking him off. The day was turning out perfect so far….He got up a bit and moaned quietly. It felt so good….his control was falling on him...

"Mmm….Lawliet…you taste so good…." Beyond's fingers ran over his overflowing silt and watched Lawliet fall back to the bed. "Light…come here….help Lawliet…he needs you…" Beyond stopped between long deep sucks on Lawliet's erection. Light crawled over, first playing with Lawliet's nipples before kissing his chest, watching him convulse and spill his seed with a loud scream of pleasure.

"There…" Light said to an exhausted Lawliet and a turned on Birthday, "He's okay…" for quickly leaned in, kissing Lawliet on the cheek and whispered 'I love you….never forget that.' Before getting up to get dressed.

Lawliet laid there for a moment. He was used to the feeling of exhaustion and would usually have to force himself to go to sleep. For watching behind have lidded eyes and Light got dressed. He looked gorgeous as always but something was…wrong. He looked over Light again. No it wasn't with Light….he looked over to his older brother, Beyond. No…not him either….something was just…WRONG….

"Guys I think something really bad is going to happen."

"Hehehe….I'm really sorry Lawlipopsicle. But umm…..how to put this….Ummm…just get dressed you'll live through it."

Lawliet got out of bed, not knowing what BB was planning and not in any hurry to figure out. Light stared at the two, not knowing what it was. Beyond lead the two downstairs, smiling as though he just won the lottery.

"Oh wait. Oh dear god BB I FUCKING HATE YOU."

"I'm sorry; they would have done it without my permission anyway, besides after this we'll go on a shopping spree for presents for both you and Light."

"Cool….your birthdays are only one day apart." Light was able to piece it all together, presents for Lawliet, Lawliet not being a social person and BB's slight megalomania would be enough to make Lawlipop freak out.

"They're actually around 2 minutes apart, Lawliet was born at midnight." Beyond stopped and smiled "We're twins, its just I got into an accident and had to get some reconstructive surgery." Beyond whispered quietly as he pushed the grand door with lions and gryphon on it, the door that lead the hall open, he pushed it open with one hand, quickly bringing the hand back as though the door would attack him. He cringed as a loud sound of _'Happy 20__th__ Birthday Lawlipop!' _of course; Lawliet went running out of the mansion. Beyond flowed, apologizing to the people and telling them to enjoy the cake. Lawliet overheard and ran back for the mansion , wrestling everyone away from the fat and even kneeing a two hundred pound servant in the groin to get it whole then ran out with a very pissed off bunch of fat servants chasing after him.

Lawliet jumped into the car where Light and Beyond waited.

"You know if you were so hungry for cake I thought just take you to a bakery and BUY you the fucking store?" Beyond stated it was a mixture of a threat to not do anything like that again and an invite to buy as much as he wanted.

Lawliet was too busy stuffing his mouth full of cake as they drove into some town that Lawliet didn't care about.

Sayu sniffled as she went through all the details, including the sound of Light being raped to the police. Mogi and the others looked mortified. If what Sayu was saying was true, Light and L would be raped and end up dead somewhere. Soon.

"Sayu please tell us if you know anything else."

"Yes anything woul-"

"I WAS FUCKING TIED UP IN SOME DARK ROOM SCARED FOR MY LIFE….I don't want to talk anymore!" Sayu screamed, Yagami stared at her, he'd have to give her a lesson about her language later but she needed comforting. She just heard he brother get raped a few days ago. They gave her some food which she ate up quickly while they talked to themselves.

"Sayu, I know you down want to talk about this but are you sure that's all you know?"

"…Well…I talked with Light before he was kidnapped…"

"Did he say anything of importance?"

"…Only one thing…"

"Please tell us….it could be useful to the investigation."

"He told me he was gay and that the man who had been kidnapped, which I believe is L, is his boyfriend."

Everyone looked towards each other. How much of this was true and how much of it was false? Sayu had an active imagination when it came to things like these but still, they always spent time together, they seemed entranced by one another and furthermore: both had disappeared at the same time…

"Wait….I think…I think I know what have happened to them..." Aizawa broke the silence.

"Go ahead…"

"Well….lets just say that L and Lawliet were in love…and Light was kira….maybe they ran away together, faking their rape and kidnapping so the world would not know and L would not be put under pressure."

"…Aizawa….that's very if-y." Chief Yagami stepped in. "anyone else have any ideas on what happened?"

No one spoke a word and Chief Yagami sighed. "Someone get me Watari."

* * *

So…long…type up…..In…..an hour…need…..rest…11:34 pm….in the evening….

*faints


	8. Calm before the storm pt 4

Hmmmmmm I smell a threesome soon…..AFTER THE SHOPPING TRIP. Btw this is when Mells and Matt-y kins get SRS

Light was busy checking himself out in a mirror wearing some black suit with white stripes that was a perfect match for the one Beyond was wearing as he checked him out.

"Turn around…." Beyond whispered. Light turned around, checking his front out in the mirror while BB spent time admiring his backside. The backside he'd love to completely _**pound**_ into at the moment but sadly, out in public there were people and when there were people and people making love in public there was usually trouble.

Light noticed just how Beyond was checking him out. Lustful eyes, sexy stare, arms crossed and lips parted.

'Maybe there's an adult store nearby….' Light thought, Beyond practically read his thoughts and spanked him quietly and quickly. It left a tingling sensation on Light and he wished Beyond would do it again, but Beyond only motioned for him to follow him.

Lawliet was in a store some distance away from a car, amazing people with his insane capacity. Not that of his brain but of his body.

Just how much sugar could one man take?

"Oh can I get that one and that one and that one, THE ONE WITH THE STRAWBERRIES PLEASSSSSEEEEEE!" Lawliet squealed in a high pitched voice. He walked out with pink and white bags just in time to see Light and Beyond going into a store. A store with mannequins in the front….wearing lingerie….and holding whips. Lawliet thought for a moment and followed from a safe distance. He wanted to see what they would get…just to see.

Beyond smiled at the selection of handcuffs, whips, vibrators and other sex toys that hung from the black walls of the semi well lit shop.

"Hmmm….what do you think Light?" Beyond held up a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

Light could feel his own cheeks heating up. He had never been to a place like this and being now, with someone of the same sex, BUYING THINGS to USE on each other felt…embarrassing…and somewhat awkward.

"I don't know…I've never used something like that before…." Light lost sight of Beyond who popped back up holding a small pink box.

"Strawberry flavored condoms! These things are so rare!" Beyond was smiling brightly, Light practically melted on the floor at the thought of Lawliet licking one while he was wearing it and Lawliet, who watched from the entrance, well hidden behind a rack of skin tight leather clothing, moaned quietly and nearly passed out.

"Ummm….Beyond….don't you think we can get something non-strawberry flavored?"

"Like what?" Beyond's eyes had a hint of lust and curiosity in them. Light whimpered quietly and tried to gather his voice.

"Like…um…handcuffs….or…one of those toys you used on me the other day…." Light coughed quietly and turned his head out of shyness. He was curious in how much Lawliet would like it. Lawliet was curious in WHAT THE HELL LIGHT WAS THINKING.

'Rule number _**FUCKING**_ one light: Never give BB handcuffs!' Lawliet audibly groaned and clamped both hands over his mouth, hoping he hadn't been heard.

"I think Lawlipop is still here." Beyond said calmly then turned to the teenage girl at the desk who blushed and slowly scanned all the items, including two recently picked up paired of fuzzy pink leather handcuffs, while staring between Light and Beyond.

Lawliet blinked twice, said a quiet prayer and backed himself deeper within the corner, farther out of sight from his older brother and lover.

'Or maybe…just my lovers…' Lawliet thought.

Beyond smirked and pointed to a pink corset, signaling where Lawliet was.

"That would look cute on Naomi-Sensei…" Beyond said smoothly with an oblivious lying tone. He had no interest in that woman. He shuddered at the thought of his virginity being taken by her but tried not to think too much of it.

Light quickly decoded the message and walked towards the outfit, smiling.

"Yes…yes it would…..but I believe she is finished." Light said absent mindedly, referring to the cashier while Beyond's danger sense seemed to activate and he quickly realized 'oh fuck all hells is about to break loose'

Beyond quickly grabbed their bags in one hand and grabbed Light's hand in the other, running out then taking a brisk walk to the car, somewhat. Light was just walking fast enough to make sure he wasn't DRAGGED.

"Light, please keep your face hidden somehow while I go find Lawliet." Beyond left him at the car and walked back to the store.

Near was such an annoying person but when he heard his god was kidnapped by L and his brother and forced to do…things to them he had to act. He had his 44 close to his body and followed the black haired man to the store, some store with dolls in the front but no matter. He'd make sure they'd let go of his god soon. He waited until he entered the store, then after lining up the perfect shot, he shot the sweet, black haired female cashier right between her bright green eyes, her blood splattered all over the wall and she feel to the ground with a thud. He then looked over to the two twins who had dared place a hand on his god.

"Where is Kira?" He questioned. His tone was dead serious, and his sight was directly on the younger looking one's forehead.

"Hmmm….Teru….that's your name right?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU PUT KIRA?"

Beyond ignored him, walking past him with his fingers to his chin, stroking his imaginary beard and chuckling quietly.

"You've got to be, hands down, the stupidest person ever. Thanks for helping us sort this all out…for now at least."

"Wha-" Teru had only time to say that before a soft, damp cloth pressed over his face and the gun was kicked out of his hand but a shorter looking boy before everything melted into black.

Light sat in the car, hiding his face when he saw Beyond and…some guy that LOOKED like Lawliet carrying pink and white bags jumped into the car and suddenly drove off.

"Ummm Beyond…" Beyond only quickly glanced up at his rare view mirror for Light to understand.

'Stay quiet, sit down, shut up.' Light did exactly that while they drove at an insane speed through an area of dead trees and blackened sky. It looked like a warzone after a great war, death and destruction all around. The car halted to a stop at a gate with a gothic B on it, but Light could notice, this one was different.

Lawliet was wearing a suit….that meant either Beyond had to scare him into doing it or something serious had happened.

Four police men ran inside a rather provocative store to see a man with the same features and hairstyle as Ryuzaki, who seemed to have some bad ties to the Light Yagami case. He was collapsed on the ground with a bag of cakes, a LARGE bag of cakes next to him. Seemed to fit so they arrested him and threw him in the back of the police car with his cakes.

_(On a side note if that was really Lawliet they would be quite dead. You don't touch Lawliet's cakes.)_

Near smiled at the plan, it couldn't fail...unless. The T.V. suddenly turned on in the middle of his thoughts…

'A man believed to be the kidnapper of Light Yagami is imprisoned. He has asked for his face not to be shown on television.'

'So it could be L or Teru or some innocent guy at the wrong place at the wrong time.' Near sighed and leaned back in his chair. He guessed he had a lot of years left and sighed. How would have get L back….the police were busy so that was a plus. There was one easy way to do this but that option was out since Mello and Matt are here. This was going to be one hellva confusing situation.

"Looks like the police didn't follow us."

"So it might work…for now."

The car zoomed towards an already open gate where Matt and Mello had enough time to barrel roll out of the way before getting hit.

"YOU COULD'VE FUCKING KILLED US!" Mello yelled.

Beyond ignored him and parked somewhere off to the side of the mansion with his lovers and the young annoying little brats following him. He could do without them but they needed to find Near and only Matt and Mello would know how.

"Hey are you even fucking-"Mellos sentence his cut off when a small bar of chocolate was pushed gently into his mouth. BB gave his a slightly lustful look, fingers pressed to Mello's pink lips quickly quieting him. Matt tried to ignore it but the scene was making his pants tight and his video game character die.

"Mells….."

"…Huh?" Mello responded, somewhat here and somewhat not. He was thinking about Beyond, he looked so sexy all of a sudden….sort of of...shoujo-ish…

"You're drooling. And I can tell it's not for the chocolate." Matt said quietly after Beyond walked away. He only whispered once they were out of earshot of the three older men.

"…." Mello blushed and closed his eyes, tripping on a step and falling into the arm of, whom else, Beyond.

"Now now Mells….You should keep your eyes open." Beyond gave him a peck on the forehead and Mello nearly fainted. Matt thought he would kill the retarded blank haired bitch for a moment then realized he was getting jealous.

'I never finished my apology…..' an audible sigh escaped Matt's lips while Mello went inside, following Beyond like some mindless puppet. Matt followed after with Light behind him carrying a lot of the bags.

"Don't worry Matt." Matt looked behind him. Kira was smiling at him warmly almost…motherly?

"What are you talking about?"

"Mells and Beyond don't fit each other. Beyond is too sarcastic so they'll get in a fight soon-" He was cut off by the screaming voice of a very pissed off Mello. "Right on time I suppose."

"Hehehe…..Light-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Matt got on his tip toes and tongue kissed the honey haired serial killer. He tasted like….coffee with a hint of mint…somewhat addictive. Light set the bags down as carefully as he could without disturbing Matt, then pushed him away by the shoulders.

"Matt, what are you-"Light was cut off once more when Matt grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

"Hands off!" Beyond yelled, his left face covered in a thin layer of semi dried blood. Matt didn't move an inch, and Light didn't want to hurt him so he tried his best to pry the younger boys hand off of his shirt to no avail. It only made Matt moan and thrust his tongue ever deeper inside the older man's warm mouth, that is until a pale hand grabbed him by his hair and wrenched him away so hard that stands of hair came loose from his head.

"I don't fucking repeat himself."

"Ahh…you're hurting me you prick!" Matt struggled against the hand that followed around constantly pulling his hair to the point where he though he would bleed.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Don't fucking touch what not yours."

"Follow your own damn rule!"

"You haven't claimed him yet. Moron." Beyond pushed him inside where he fell flat on his face. Beyond was right. He hadn't claimed Mello yet. "Oh yes and if you don't by say maybeeee….tomorrow I will." Beyond said casually, walking past the stunned red head, stopping only to drop his ds and nearly break it. Light looked down at him whispering a quiet apology then ran after Beyond.

Mells was upstairs holding a gift for Beyond, he wanted to give him something special something he'd like and there's nothing that Beyond loves more then Strawberry jam. He put the small package by the door which held some of the jam Misa made him, warmed up and sweeten with extra sugar from the upstairs kitchen. He left it outside Beyond's door then headed back upstairs to his room.

Beyond came upstairs, seeing a flash of yellow hair and a see through plastic bowl, closed, filled with strawberry jam.

_(((Nice job genius, now he has a crush on you and here comes the redhead. Ooooh he looks mad.)))_

He sighed and felt like murdering someone. Ryuk, the king of being a major PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS, had arrived.

'Roll out the red carpet of stupidity and come on down Ryuk; you've won the piss me the fuck off award.' He quickly glared at Ryuk before looking over to Matt, who looked down at the package of jam and smiled.

"You know what? You can fucking have him. Little pussy."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

Matt gave a hearty laugh, "Like I care."

"You have to share the room with him and I have access to the electrical power of you room, meaning no Xbox or TV."

Matt laughed and waved his handheld up in the air with an aura of victory. "Still got my D-"Beyond snatched it out of his hands with a swipe and pocketed it, then picked up the gift from Mello, and calmly walked back into his room

"Tell him to come down here…then I'll consider giving you this back." Matt lunged at him at the same moment Beyond kicked the door close. Matt banged face first and felt his face, he had a nosebleed. Great.

He stomped up a few steps towards the third floor and yelled, "Mello GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." Mello peeked out of his room, no longer in a trance like state from being smoothed over by BB.

"What's got your lace panties covered in blood?"

"First off, you're the most feminine looking guy on the face of the planet, that coming from you makes me want to LAUGH MY ASS OFF. Secondly, it may have something to do with this NOSEBLEED your fucking Prince Charming gave me, third he wants you downstairs. Now." Matt quickly walked towards his room (Yes HIS room, he sure as hell wasn't going to let Mello into it any time soon) and pushed the younger blonde boy out.

Mello went downstairs towards Beyond room, then stood in front of the door for a few moments

'I don't know if I should…I mean…Matt is pissed off enough…' Mello's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Light and Lawliet who smiled at him brightly.

"Oh…its you. Come in."

Mello entered Beyond's room. Canopy bed, fancy wood floor, fancier wooden door, fanciest everything else. He was somewhat impressed; it reminded him of his room at Wammy's. He looked at the man lying in the canopy bed, covering in black silk sheets with dark gray see-through sheet handing from the canopy only making the figure look even sexier. Beyond laid there, in all of his sex-god glory.

Mello moaned quietly at the sight. Beyond was dripping wet with a clear substance. Sweat, perfume, water, who cared? He looked hot as hell. He heard a slurp and looked ever to see Beyond feasting on the jam that he had gotten. Light and Lawliet quietly stepped out to continue step 2: Get matt jealous from the sounds.

Hurhurhurhurhurhur HYUK HYUK HYUK HYUK LOLZORS CLIFFHANGERS. This chapter was over 3.5k words and was unfinished today so I just decided to split it.


	9. The Storm Begins

Weeeeeeee another chapter.

Beyond smiled and called out to Mello in the sexiest voice possible, "Come here….adorable little blonde." The younger boy melted inside, and stepped over to the bed after closing the door behind him. He moved the gray sheets and instantly was turned on. Beyond had that natural after sex glow, probably from Lawliet and Light. Lord knows what those three were doing but who cared? He sat down on the other end of the bed, away from Beyond.

"Oh come here adorable…no need to be shy..." Mello scooted over to the other side of the bed, closer to Beyond, who grabbed him and pulled him into the sheets with him.

"No! No wait!" Mello screamed. Beyond sighed, this kid was so quick to suppose things. He wrapped both him and Mello in blankets and snuggled with him.

"Shhhh…I'm not going to do anything to you…..you're just too cute…." Beyond began removing the younger child's clothes. Mello whimpered, trying to form words which was easy until he saw Beyond was naked. Every part of his body was absolutely perfect. He wondered how gay sex worked for a moment, and then remembered reading yaoi doujinshi. He felt something lukewarm touch his sensitive skin. It was sticky and warm and slid down his exposed body, Beyond hands reached down Mello's pants, the only article of clothing left on his sensitive virgin body, then licked up the warm sweet jam on his chest.

Mello gasped when Beyond's hand went down his pants, touching his member lightly. Beyond snickered and bit his nipple as gently as he could making the young boy moan from the pleasure.

Light and Lawliet went into Matt's room and watched him play street fighter for a while. After winning against some idiots Matt finally decided to ask.

"Why the FUCK are you idiots in my FUCKING room?"

"It's your room and Mells room. Mail-y-kins." Lawliet spoke in a fatherly watch-your-mouth tone until the end and relapsed back into his normal childishness.

"Mail…that's your real name huh? What's Mello's?" Light asked politely though he only got a cold glance from Matt.

"Just so you now Mailman-Sama." Lawliet continued to have a childish voice and speaking manner, "Beyond is taking Mello….It's so cute…"

Matt let out a grunt and began playing his game again, trying to act like he didn't care. But deep in his head two little parts of him were waging war. His prideful part and his Mello loving part.

'There's no fucking way I'm going downstairs.' Pride screamed out and continued to play video games.

'But if Beyond takes him you sure as hell aren't going to have another chance with him.'

'After all I've done I'm not going back on it.'

'It might be worth it.'

'It might make me make a fool out of myself.'

'Love makes fools of us all.'

'All except me.'

A long, loud moan of ecstasy escapes Mello's lips; he was so close to cumming. Beyond's warm hands slid up his erection, teasing him into dripping pre-cum all over the bed. The moan echoed of the walls of the hall up into Mail's room and into Mail's ears.

'….There is no FUCKING way Beyond is touching my boyfriend!' His pride suddenly hand a change of hatred from the whole situation to just Beyond.

'THAT'S THE WAY TO GO….somewhat.' That tiny Mello loving part of him cheered with a hint of fear in it's all OmiMail way of 'speaking'

Before he could even say another word he was downstairs in front of Beyond's door.

"BB if you have so much as TOUCHED him in a wrong way I will fucking pound your face in…"

"Just come in already…" Mail smiled at the sound of Mello's voice. He walked in to see Mello draped around Beyond, hugging and clinging to him tightly.

"Hello there Mattiekins." Beyond smiled, "Have you finally decided to take him yet or maybe…"

"You." Mail pointed to Beyond, "Shut the fuck up. You." He pointed to Mello and spoke in a gentler tone. "I'm sorry, but with Beyond? Really?"

Mello sighed and blushed, "I'm still a virgin…." Then looked down and hid his face in the crook of Beyond's neck.

"Stop touching him like that like you're fucking in LOVE with him for Christ's sake."

"Just to say it this place used to be a church so watch your mouth." Beyond said calmly, then pulled Mello over and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Mail yelled.

"Free speech."

"Our conversation."

"My house."

"…..Fuck you."

"Depends can Mello join us?" Beyond asked in a childish tone while he lifted up Mello's head and tickled him under the chin.

"Awwww what about us?" Lawliet asked from behind Mail, who had a clingy sweet Light attached to him.

"Private conversation!" Mail yelled and slammed the door directly in Lawliet's face.

"Well OW annoying ass Mailman." Lawliet yelled from behind the door.

"You AND your little brother can go straight to hell."

"Hmmmm….naaaaaah." Beyond whispered. Then got out something from a nearby drawer.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Lube."

"Like HELL you're doing that to Mells!"

"Hmmmm then would you do the honors?"

'….Hell no.' Mail let his pride take over. He walked over to Beyond and snatched the lube. Mello blushed and got on his hands and knees, willing.

'Beyond I'm going to fucking kill you…' Mail thought as he covered his fingers in lube then slowly pushed his finger into Mells ring of muscle, making him almost immediately tighten up against him.

"Ahh…ahh…Matt….pleeease….." Mello moaned, the bright red blush on his cheeks was obvious. He looked to his side where Beyond was...a few seconds ago. Where the fuck did he go? He looked towards the door to find a Beyond who's bottom half was hidden by a black silk sheet.

"TTFN my little lovers." Beyond said, winking and blowing a kiss before leaving.

"Mattt…plleeeeease...more..." Mail pushed another finger inside, moving it near where the first one was. Mells back arched and he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh yeah…yes...yes...there…" Mello moaned and pushed against the fingers. Mail blushed and made sure to hit it with his fingers extra hard to tease Mells…

Lawliet was downstairs, cutting his wrists over the amount of lost cakes.

"Those were…." Cut. "My." Cut. "Fucking." "Cut. "Cakes…OW…." Lawliet cried. Light watched him and sighed.

"You know if it hurts you should stop doing it."

He picked up one of the pink bags left near the dining room floor and giggled looking inside happily

"But I still got my three strawberry cakes..." Lawliet was practically beaming with happiness while Beyond came downstairs, still wearing nothing but a skimpy little silken sheet wrapped around his waste.

Light blushed and Lawliet only noticed after he began eating his cake. Beyond's waist was perfect and seemed to move with some sensual music. Lawliet stared, practically drooling.

"If you're going to keep staring I'm going to lose my appetite." Beyond said calmly as he stepped into the kitchen, the cover nearly getting stuck between the two large doors as they closed.

Lawliet and Light looked at each other, both having the same idea. They got up and crept towards the door, opening it to peer inside at a whistling, barely dressed Beyond. He was making lunch for his four loving quests. Lawliet snickered and Light blushed.

'I wonder if he's been doing this for us every morning….' Light whispered.

"I don't enjoy being stalked…in my own house." Beyond called out.

Near smiled as he walked into a room full of men in black suits, each one representing a different country. It was his turn to speak about the sudden disappearance of Kira….and the lunatics all around the world who cried out for his return. Naturally he represented the American Kira investigation team but at his seat there was the small piece of wood which had the name of his place of birth 'Zimbabwe'.

"The disappearance of Kira is NOT what you may all believe it is." Near quietly stated into the microphone. "Kira is alive and well, he is simply not killing…at the moment." Near sighed quickly, this was going to be difficult. "L claims to have had Kira executed by I know the truth. Kira and L have joined forces and will soon attack our countries with a constant barrage of painful deaths in a number so large you could not compare it to the black plague…" Near put on a worried face. He was an amazing actor. The men in suits stared it him with fear in their eyes, worried. But one brave man called out to him in a challenging tone.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Because I've known L personally, and I know for a fact that both he and Kira are in love with one another…There is a small possibility the love is forced but I believe it is a mutual relationship." Near stated then continued. "I also believe that both L and Kira are still Japan." The man sat back down again continuing to look at Near with great interest. "I would suggest that you all begin watching the amount of heart attacks the criminals in your countries are having, since that might disprove my belief."

"Is there anything that you know for a fact N?" One man in a daring red suit called out.

"I know no one here is Kira, which is why I've shown my face." Near stated. "I'm also quite sure that Kira has a very influential circle of friends, multiples of which are members of the diet. Which somewhat explains the lack of deaths."

"How so?" That same annoying red person called out. Near glanced at the some piece of wood on which the country he represented was shown it read.

'Russia'

'WELL FUCK IT ALL. Of course it's the fucking Russians' Near thought

_(This is not racist you'll see why in a few chapters. It has to do with Beyond and L's dad being Russian and the number of all the main characters in the fic….and dying….)_

"L has always had good relationships with the eastern countries. Since L and Kira have teamed up, Kira needs to look good for them so he does not kill." Near sighed.

The Russian nodded, as did most others.

Near continued, "I also believe that he has a serial killer or someone of that nature on his side."He stopped for a moment, correctly predicting a sentence cut in from another representative.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Another man called out. At this point Near would kill to see a feminine face.

"Yes, I received a recording of a phone call that one of our targets might have made." The recording played. This would be that thing that changed the entire situation.

'_Beyond. I need you to go rape Light Yagami. I will kill him. You know what you need to do to break him…take the notebook and-'_

'_Yeah I understand Near…'_

'_Are you doing anything to him yet, did you kill him?'_

'_Yes, I'm on top of him right now….No he's not dead. He's naked and getting a bit horny but not d- No I didn't rape him…..__**yet**__.'_

'_Good, bring him to me so I can rape him next…then I will torture and kill him'_

'_No Nate.'_

'_What?'_

'_I said no! I'll be the one doing that.'_

'_Then L shall die.'_

'_Don't you fucking dare.'_

'_You do not order me around.'_

'_Oh really Nate? We'll see about that then.' _

The recording stopped there and the faces on all the representatives were priceless. Fear, disgust and confusion all around. Near smiled as they couldn't tell Near and Nate were his names. He had deepened his voice in the recording before showing it to the public but left Beyond's alone. He continued his speech with a renewed sense of vigor.

"The man you heard on that recording is named Beyond Birthday. He is an assassin and a serial rapist, often for hire. I also believe..." Near paused for effect, "That after looking through the files of both L and Beyond Birthday that they are biologically related, most likely brothers." A large amount of gasps went through the room. That took out much of the previous trust the world had for Lawliet.

"That is all I have to say." Near said quickly as he took his papers from the stand and left to sit down. Victory was SWEET. The man that represented Slovenia stepped up next. He always loved Slovenia, lord knows why.

DAMN YOU NEAR DAMN YOU TO . I HATE YOU. OMFG THE STORM BEGINS ;-;

On a separate note most of the stories on my story alert list have not been updated n the past week. Hurry the fuck up you fatass lazy writers. If I'm crapping these chapters out this fast and I'm (barely) a MINOR you guys (most of which are over the age of 16.) need to get off your ass AND WRITE.

Also if you are able to figure out the riddle in Near's hatred of Russia and love of Slovenia then I'll write a story for you. If no one can then I'll just put it near the end of the story. It's a funny joke/sad mean joke that reveals what happens Near the end. I just gave you another hint.

Wikipedia should help.


	10. Wild Run to The Thunderbolt of Tragedy

Okay another chapter…..I've been working on another couple of fics along with this one…X.x ugggggh taking so long.

Teru sat in jail, in the clothing of the horrid man who most likely opposed the will of Kira. He felt like his skin didn't belong to him. He would need to scrub every part of himself until his skin bled and cried out for him to stop. He sat in a gray room in an equally gray chair next to a white table that was bolted to the ground beneath it. He was also handcuffed to it. Cops and police were watching him from behind the two way mirror he was sure.

"Listen to me, I was only trying to save Light Yagami, please just listen." He called out. This room was dreadfully boring. Nothing to break the endless silence but his own monotonous breathing. The thought of what those freaks were doing to his god angered him deeply. He wanted them to die by the hand of both himself and Kira, but he needed to get out. "Just….please…at least give me someone to talk to…" He just had to get out….

"That isn't Ryuzaki." Chief Yagami stated. The voice was different and the figure was much too straight. He would have had a slight hunch that made him shorter then he really was.

"He fits most of the description."

"He fits MOST of it, not ALL of it. It's not Ryuzaki." The Chief's voice was raised a few decibels. These idiots couldn't even go along with him. "It's best to question him anyway, since he knows about the disappearance."

"Yes sir." A cop said then slipped into the room to question the young man.

"Ahhh…Ma…Mail…..keep going…" Mello breathed, barely able to form words while Mail pounded his hard length into him. Mello couldn't think straight, the erratic rhythms of Mail's thrusts were driving him crazy. He kept pounding into his prostate making shivers go down Mello's spine that overtook the slight pain and made his back arch in an amazing angle.

Near smiled as the F.B.I. offered to team up with him and even use army soldiers to catch the original Kira and L. Rain poured from the sky in an amount that only reminded Near of Whammy's house back in England it gave the impression God himself was crying tears of sadness.

'Perhaps for the soon to be enslaved L? Who cares what you're so emotional about?' Near thought, jokingly. Strangely as soon as the thought finished a bolt of lightning struck nearby, scaring the seventeen year old, nearly out of his seat. Luckily the other 'somewhat important', as Near called them, people.

"Based on the information you've given us so far, I believe we should start our search in Japan and England." A young woman stated.

'Well duh bitch.' Near thought, resisting the urge to actually say it and accompany the obscenity with a roll of his eyes.

"I want our best people in Japan by tomorrow." The head of the F.B.I started calmly. "If what you are saying is true, if we can catch kira then L will naturally slip up out of sadness, loneliness or anger."

Beyond tried to still calm and not laugh as Lawliet began asking if he could have, quote on quote, 'Five minutes alone with the ten pound confectioner's sugar bag.' As Beyond was making a strawberry cake especially for Lawliet.

"Please big brother!" Lawliet cried as he clung to his older brother's leg, only acknowledging their non sexual/love relationship as twins when he was begging. "I NEEED it."

"You'll 'NEEED' insulin." Beyond laughed and copied his little brother's voice. Lawliet tried his best to make the cutest, most adorable pout ever in order to get his brother to give him what he wanted but Beyond only smiled and whispered, "If you want some sugar so much….then perhaps you can lick some of the frosting off of me when we get upstairs." Lawliet couldn't stop the image of his brother sprawled out of the bed with the letter 'L' on his back, in frosting and blushed while he thought of how it would taste.

"Lawliet…." Light sighed and took out a teaspoon.

'THERE, my opening!' Lawliet pushed Light away, making him fall over with the opening bag in hand.

'Awww fuck….I shouldn't turn around.' He heard a giggle of happiness from Lawliet, one that only came from getting his away.

"Lawliet…stop that! You need to help me clean this up..." Light said, somewhat pissed off.

"Light…I am but even I can only eat so much sugar at one time…" Lawliet was licking the sugar that practically stuck to every inch of Light's body and clothing.

"Uggh...ah-ahhhh…." Light moaned, blushing from Lawliet's tongue on his Adam's apple.

Beyond blushed and secretly thought to himself

'Try not to look.'

Light gasped as Lawliet began taking off the pants that hid his lower half. He moaned a long, loud moan of pleasure when Lawliet put his tongue on the pumping vein that leads up his neck.

'**Don't look…'**

"Light…..on the counter…"

Beyond turned around, and blushed. A half naked Light was covered in sugar and teeth marks as Lawliet moved his head down his body leaving a trail through the sugar.

'How did it get underneath his clothes?' Beyond thought, but his question was answered when Lawliet teasingly poured more sugar on Light's body.

"Please no…wait Lawli…" Light moaned louder, while Lawliet played with his nipple and made him moan out in the pleasure that filled him. It felt too good to be true. His skin suddenly felt warm all over when Lawliet's tongue began teasing his nipple and his hands went into Light's boxers.

Beyond blushed and sighed. He put the cake in the oven and smiled, and before Light or Lawliet could even notice, Beyond had left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Light gasped and hissed, the warmth was going over his whole body. He could barely even take it any more; Lawliet pulled down his pants and boxers and licked his lips at the sight of Light's erection.

"Please….I need you so bad…" Light whimpered under the slight touches of Lawliet that sent shivers down his spine.

Beyond came downstairs with his bag of naughty toys for Lawliet and Light.

"You two…come with me…"

"Nah…noo…" Light whined as he pulled Lawliet's clothed body against his own naked one.

Beyond sighed and decided that it must be done here…on his kitchen counter. Oh well.

Lawliet took off his baggy white shirt to show his semi muscular chest. Beyond watched and let the black silk cover wrapped around his waist fail to the white tiled kitchen floor. Light blushed and got on his stomach as a lustful Lawliet crawled over top of him.

"Now now boys…." Beyond stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, staring at Lawliet's baggy blue jeans with a hint of anger in his eyes. "You should know better…"

Lawliet ignored Beyond, as payback for the sugar (Which had been conveniently cleaned up by a nineteen year olds tongue.) and put his fingers towards Light's mouth, watching Light suckle and lick on them with a modest shade of red covering his fair skinned face.

Beyond smiled and slowly pulled down Lawliet's pants and boxers while thinking about making 'no clothing' rule in the house. He pulled out some of the strawberry lube and spread a generous amount on his own fingers. Then, without warning, began fingering Lawliet.

Lawliet's back arched and blushed, trying to get himself to calm down a bit while Light moved further up onto the counter, getting on his knees in front of Lawliet and was close enough so Lawliet could enter him. Lawliet shuddered as Beyond found his prostate, he was getting so hot and sweaty and they haven't even had any actual sex yet. Lawliet began fingering Light searching for his spot while lubing and preparing him.

Near was already back in America, being driven to the Yagami household by an F.B.I operative at a moderate speed. Other cars drove by but didn't catch the young male's attention as he looked out of the window, smiling in his victories of the war for Lawliet. There would be easier ways to do this such as the special death note he has but it would cause mass hysteria. L Lawliet aka L the World's greatest detective, Light Yagami aka the biggest Kira suspect and Beyond Birthday aka BB, worlds most dangerous serial killer, all dead. The world would panic and give into Kira, who would be dead, people would scramble and riot against the government…the world would be thrown into chaos.

World wide spread chaos sounded fun, but it wasn't what Near wanted. He wanted Lawliet, fuck everyone else, just as long as they're not near his Lawliet, they could do what they liked. The car took a turn and drove for a bit before stopping.

"We're here sir." Near got out, wearing a full black suit and matching shoes. He calmly knocked on the door, humming his victory song.

"Yes?" A modest woman answered the door, smiling happily.

"Can I come in? It's about your son Light Yagami." Near put on a mask of fake happiness as a larger man followed him.

The smiling housewife allowed him in to his home. She offered them tea which Near accepted with gratitude and, surprising to even himself, a non-fake smile back.

Near sat there, legs cross with his tea until the subject finally came up in their small game of chit chat.

"So um…Near-Kun." The woman asked shyly, "What do you know about my son's disappearance?"

"I know much of it, but I will discuss the details with your husband and daughter who have become very intertwined into this case..."

"Why can't I know? He's my son as well."

"It's because the F.B.I and the diet refrain me from talking about certain matters with those not involved in the case. This includes keeping the real details away from family members…."

"I see….but what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you he was kidnapped a few days ago; we have eyewitnesses to him being with Ryuzaki, who is without a hint of doubt the detective known as L. We can say with almost a one hundred percent certainty that they are together…" Near paused, somewhat still shocked by this himself. "Sexually."

The mother giggled and laughed quietly, nearly choking on her tea, which annoyed Near.

'If you choke you won't be able to enjoy it.'

"May I ask what's so funny ?"

"Oh it's just…I had this feeling my son was gay…I just never voiced it or heard anyone else question his sexuality before." She smiled then turned back to him with an even brighter smile on her face, "Please, continue."

"Well, we know that member of the diet are on their side as well." Near sighed, "and that is all that I am allowed to tell you." Of course he could've spoiled more to her, but she didn't want her connecting the dots.

"Well, you're quite mean aren't you?" She suddenly stated.

"…May I ask why you say that?"

"You're keeping information from me."

"…, please listen."

"You do know that I was once a member of the force and I am also in fact," stopped for a moment to flash out a badge with a special mark on it, the mark of someone working on the kira case. "Assisting in the hunt for Kira. Therefore, this is my business as well."

'Ahhhh….so this is where Light gets his cunning genius from…' Near sighed. 'I can't tell her anything important, without her connecting the dots with something else that could potentially lead to my own arrest…' Near wasn't having his own ass covered by Whammy's house, Mello and Matt would have taken care of the 'Whammy shied of Protection' which once saved Beyond from going to jail for a mass murder he admitted to committing and even purposely tortured and left people alive as eyewitnesses to the gruesome event.

"Well then? Or perhaps that really is all you know?" questioned him. The sweet, mothering tone was still there but that was the scariest part. She was calm while most likely being as insane as her mass murdering son. Near sighed once more and kneeled over, his eyes looked directly at the ground and he opened his mouth.

"There is a possibility that an assassin is sexually involved with Light Yagami as well as maybe another Kira." Near admitted. "That's really all I can tell you." Near smoothly lied.

was no fool but she let the boy slide.

"You're welcome to put down my teacup and leave now." 's tone had changed but the sweet voice stayed. "Lying little child." Near got up, bowed to her and walked out with the speechless F.B.I agent behind him.

'That bitch is going to pay….a family of cunning little freaks…' Near thought as he sat back down into the backseat of the car and the F.B.I agent in the driver's seat began driving.

"Where to sir?"

"The police department…We need to go pay a little 'visit' to the other members of the Yagami household…well…to one of the members of the Yagami household..."

Near got out his death note and began to write a name in it,

'Socihiro Yagami'

Near smiled and began writing out the cause of death.

'He shall scream out in tongues then steal a fellow officer's gun and began shooting wildly at everyone, screaming about his son being kira and Teru being innocent, after shooting a fellow officer he will shoot himself in the head, instantly killing him at,'

Near thought for a moment then looked at his little Mickey Mouse watch.

'Its 12:30 now…' he continued to write.

'1 pm.'

'That should be good…it's about a forty five minute drive...' Near smiled as they continued to drive. This wasn't going according to plan, but it sure was going smoothly.

CHAPTER 10 IS BEING KEPT HOSTAGE IN EXCHANGE FOR REVIEWS!

PRESS THE BUTTON AND SAVE CHAPTER 10.

IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL ALSO BEGIN AN EARLY RELEASE OF "Dark Intentions" A DEATH NOTE FIC ABOUT THE MOST POWERFUL DEATH NOTES IN THE WORLD, AND THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE OF NEAR'S 'racism.'

SO PRESS THE MAGICAL BUTTON OF HAPPINESS


	11. To Knock Away The Foundation

For those of you that pressed it thank you very much, good to know someone is actually reading this and yes I'm releasing this chapter the same day I'm releasing my new fic : Dark Intentions about Kira doing more then just killing people and fucking Lawliet's sweet little ass….but isn't that the greatest joy in life? To read about Light on L? ohh well.

For those of you that didn't, you are Near's next victim. Now, on with the story.

"Please listen to me…Light Yagami is God, Kira. He was kidnapped and is being raped by L as we speak…" Teru tried to keep his calm but tears were about to flow onto his face.

The cop simply sighed and walked out, his interrogation done.

"Well it's probably not the guy we've been looking for..."

'Obviously.' Chief Yagami, sat there with a picture in hand. One of Light and him when Light was younger. "…..my son is gone…and that man is innocent…." Hid hand touched the holster of his gun. This was almost too much emotional pressure to take….He looked out towards all around him and smiled.

'No…My son shall come home...'

Light smiled and blushed as Lawliet pushed his way inside of him, moaning quietly from the pleasure of having Beyond pinching his nipples with one hand and fingering him with the other.

"B…B ahh…so good…please more..." Lawliet moaned, eyes rolling back into his head as he hit Light's sensitive spot.

Mello and Mail listened from the kitchen door, smiling among themselves while a fainted Misa lay on the ground after hearing Beyond say naughty things to Light.

Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing coming through this phone.

"I could never do that…" She spoke; a short laugh came through the other side before she threw it against the wall on the other side of the room in a fit of angry rage where it broke into small pieces of jagged plastic and metal.

Raye Penber only smiled and kept going. He walked through the conference door, representing the F.B.I. and their findings on the Kira case. His ex-wife Naomi was assigned to keep a watchful eye over Beyond, for an undisclosed amount of time. But today she was being told to kill Beyond, by any means necessary. It had to be done to ensure that the world's peace is maintained. He walked up to the podium where a laptop with a gothic 'N' that reminded Raye of the gothic 'L' that would appear on T.V. screens everywhere in a few short days should the diet accept to reimburse his plan.

"I propose that we lure L out of hiding, bring him into a position in which he has to face the public and deny his crimes. Then we shall capture him. We should broadcast a video, and put a recording of 'L' claiming to either be assisting kira or standing down and letting Kira take over."

Members of the diet looked interested and seemed to agree in this tiny little meeting so Raye continued. He told them in detail of what the fake L should say and in what tone he should say it.

Naomi went downstairs to see the blonde and the redhead sitting down in the dining room near the kitchen, smiling and laughing to themselves while eating chocolate and playing video games. Surprisingly the redhead was eating chocolate and the blonde was playing video games.

'What happened while I was upstairs?'

"Ummm….did you guys switch bodies or something?" She didn't even know the blonde teen's name but she knew that the red head was the one who always played video games and often gave the blonde one chocolate.

"Trying something different for a change. Oh yeah, don't go into the kitchen." Mail said absentmindedly as he began taking apart the chocolate bar, square by perfect square and assembling them back together into different shapes before eating them.

"Why not?"

"Their having a threesome…it's sort of cute…" Mello giggled and continued playing a game on Mail's handheld.

"…What game are you playing?"

"A strategy game that's like chess but more complex…Advanced Wars…something…"

"Yeah….and what type of chocolate are you eating?"

"….I don't even know…." Mail popped another piece of smooth chocolate in his mouth before looking at the chocolate and smiling, "I think its milk chocolate."

"Most chocolate is milk chocolate." Naomi said before disengaging herself from the conversation to stand by a dining room window, draped in silken red. The sky above seemed to darken as she thought of the plan Raye had explained to her.

'You must kill L, or else the U.S. will kill you and everyone else around L.'

Could she even bring herself to do it? L was the brother of her first love. They never actually had sex together, and the relationship was more of a stay to live relationship but there was always a hint of a small brother and sister relationship as well. She thought about it and sighed.

"When are they coming out…?"

Mail was licking a chocolate bar now, grabbing Mello's attention away from the game.

"Just…wait..." Lick. "I'm sure..." Lick. "They'll be out soon." Mello began licking Mail's fingers and giggling quietly. Mail blushed and Naomi didn't even have to look over to find out what was going on.

"Please take that upstairs."

"Ughh…Mello is the one all over me!" Mello was straddling the redhead's thin, slender waist making him moan and gasp.

Naomi walked over and literally picked Mello up by his hair and sat him on the floor. Mello opened his mouth, about to go on one of the his signature rants about how much of a bitch Naomi was before she kicked him in the gut, making him slam against the door but not hard enough to open it.

"Do that in front of me against and I'll castrate you." Then sat next to Mail, waiting for the lovers to leave the kitchen.

Lawliet sat up on the counter, smiling while Light and Beyond finished up the cake. A loud yell came from the dining room.

"I'm not eating ANYTHING you three are making.

"Understandable!" Beyond yelled back and smiled at his other two lovers, whose aftersex glow still shined on their bodies. "Lawliet, in fact no. Light can you get the strawberries please?"

"Why can't I do it?"

"…Because you'd eat them all."

"Who else is going to eat the cake?"

"Maybe Mello or Matt or someone that actually has semi-normal eating habits would like some cake Lawliet." Misa was beginning to wake up; she sat next to the door, wondering what happened.

"Are you guys DONE yet?" Naomi screamed, coming inside and slamming the door behind her directly onto a confused and curious Misa's head, knocking her back in unconsciousness which the lovers outside in the dining room, Mail and Mello took notice of the girl but didn't care, and left her on the floor.

"Done with what?" Lawliet said, putting his thumb to his lips and smiling. Light noticed the smile and looked away; it was always somewhat creepy when Lawliet smiled for some reason. Beyond smiled too now, and Light visibly shuddered.

'They really are twins. No two people can smile at almost the exact same time, look the same doing it and look like SERIAL KILLERS.' Light thought.

"Don't smile like that, your scaring Light." Naomi said before turned around and looking at the cake.

Lawliet and Beyond turned to him, their dark black eyes boring a baseball sized hole in the middle of his face before suddenly smiling as wide as humanly possible. Light shuddered and stepped away from the twins.

"You guys would be the best serial killers EVER." Light joked.

"Well technically your one of the best serial killers ever too….but I'm the best." Beyond smiled with his nose in the air triumphantly.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Lawliet why haven't you stopped Beyond from killing?" Light smiled with a hint of mischief hidden in his tone of speaking and his dark sinister smile. Lawliet took note of this before answering.

"Because he scares me and I honestly hate him and I plan on having him arrested soon anyway."

"Ohh really little brother?" Beyond smiled and let his hands settle on the collarbone of Lawliet's neck, to which the detective responded by reverting to his old slouch and staring straight ahead.

"Yes Birthday-Sama, really." Lawliet seemed to have purposely put an honorific on the end of his older brother's name.

Beyond's spider like fingers moved underneath Lawliet's white shirt, grabbing a pinching his nipple. Lawliet made no noise and tried his best to look straight ahead.

"Awwww…that saddens m-"Beyond was cut off when a foot connected to his face with such force, he nearly flew to the other side of the room.

"I hate it when you homos do that in front of me." Her foot was still equal level to the highest 'spike' on Lawliet's disheveled hair. Lawliet looked down at her pink and white polka dotted panties and smirked with a blush across his pale face.

"I never thought I was interested in girls before…" Lawliet said to no one in particular. Naomi followed his eyes and quickly grabbed the young man by his hair and threw him out of the kitchen, in anger.

"FUCKING PERVERTED JACKASS!" Naomi yelled before stomping upstairs, making sure to kick Lawliet's attempting to get back up form before down and walking on his face in her stilettos. Lawliet felt little pain from this but tried to make sure nope of the heels get in his eyes.

Mail and Mello were busy finger feeding each other chocolate and smiling amongst themselves in a creepy and somewhat lustful sort of way before getting up and heading upstairs to their room.

"Can I watch?" Beyond called out after the two lovers, receiving no answer he followed them downstairs.

"And then there were two." Lawliet said, taking the large vanilla cake, the small plastic see through box of strawberries and the half full bottle of frosting itself into the kitchen with Light following him.

Near's car slowly pulled up towards the police department which was painted a bland gray color. It was only noon yet it was this dark outside. The heavens were still crying for the tragedy that was to come, rain beat down harder then ever and lightning filled the skies. Near simply brought out his white umbrella, one that Roger had brought especially for him on his sixteenth birthday, the day he officially became N. For anyone else this gift would have seemed trivial but the umbrella matched his outfit, his hair and his favorite puzzle. It even had a large 'N' on it, printed in gothic style. He loved it when things matched. White with black, rain with lightning and him with Lawliet. In a few days, the police would barge in and forcibly take Lawliet. Victory was sweet.

He walked, or rather did a little strut, to the front door of the police department and let himself inside. It was chaos. People were running back and fourth, white and orange papers fluttered around, there was so much noise and commotion that Near had to block out the sound with his ears, and he could still hear it. He looked around, searching for the man who was SUPPOSED to be shooting everyone in the police department but instead, that same man was walking around, not causing chaos but instead fixing it.

'….I must have spelled the name wrong.'

_(((.Be.)))_ The Shinigami king himself smirked and floated in mid air in a meditative position behind the confused and bewildered young man. He looked almost like an evil version of a paladin. His top half looked as though it was made of crimson metal, which was unexplainably see through and allowed you to see the veins that traveled underneath the near pitch black skin. His body was covered in marks and all of which came up his chest, going towards his plate mail-like shoulder's and went through his arms. He had on a pair of body armor that he claimed to have stolen from a knight, back in the medieval ages. But the scariest part of his body was his head. IT was scary in the fact that it was _normal_ he had the face of a man. Almost looking of a mixture of Italian and French. He had black short hair that curl a bit near the ends and held to his face, he also had bright green catlike eyes that could almost see through you.

Near allowed himself to hear what was going on, much too noisy for anyone to hear him speak to an invisible death god.

"Shut the fuck UP." Near spoke out, putting his umbrella near the door and walking through the office and ignoring the chaos of people running around and chasing papers throughout the office. He'd have to speak with the chief of police, Yagami-Sama, and then kill him. Everyone would place the blame on Kira.

The Omni-killing shinigami king followed to see what would happen. It wasn't often when he followed Near but he suddenly decided he wanted to today and strangely made no indication of why he'd even want to.

'Something is about to happen. Something serious.' Near thought as he tapped on the elder police chief's shoulder. The chief whirled around, wearing his signature brown suit. His whitening gray hair seemed to be on the verge of going completely white as he continued shouting out orders to the cops who seemed to grow more and more disorderly by the seconds that ticked away on the black and white clock on the wall above Near's head.

Finally, things were beginning to quiet down and grow more orderly while Chief Yagami and Near conversed in the office.

"Yagami-Sama, If I may ask have you caught the kidnapper of your son yet?" Near inquired, already knowing the answer.

"No. But we know where he is."

"Why I ask where?"

"Classified since L is involved."

"Ahhh….but I'm a friend of L's, I had no idea of what he was doing and I'm trying to track him down."

"What?" Chief Yagami stopped staring at the window, rain coming down like hail and whirled around to face the young mischief maker. "What do you know?"

"Well, I've come to believe that L was taken by force, but Light went with L."

"Explain."

"Beyond Birthday is a serial killer and assassin and a very crafty one at that. I believe that he kidnapped L after Light and L began their relationship."

"Where does that leave my son?"

"I will not sugarcoat it for you Mr. Yagami." Near responded, his hands fondling and playing with a lock of his own bleach white hair, "You're son is either being raped along with L or killed."

"…Really?"

"There is one other possibility though…"

"What?" the elder Yagami's interest was sparked once more.

"He could possibly be Kira." Near said in his usual blank voice, devoid of all emotion and caring for those around him. This plan would never fail. All he needed to do was create a hint of doubt among ONE person in Light Yagami's 'circle' and this would ensure that this would all be over.


	12. To Make up One's Mind

Neko Angel (Me.): I released an edit of my upcoming story, a new chapter of ensLaved and a chapter of Open Up Old Wounds, I hope you fan girls are happy.

Neko Lawliet smiles and continues licking Neko's light's shoulder.

Neko Angel: Save that for the next lemon.

Now, onto the story.

Chief Yagami opened his mouth to speak to defend his 'perfect' son. His son had done no wrong, his father knew of his sexuality and did not tell the young man's mother but that seemed to be the only real 'flaw' in him, if it could be considered a flaw at all at this point of the world today with gay marriage being legalized.

His 'perfect' son. He got straight A's, has handsome, kept good with his parents, never hurt anyone else… Chief Yagami stopped on that.

"My son has no criminal history before this…." Chief Yagami whispered quietly, his hands on the desk before him and his face hidden as he looked down. Thought of his family being torn apart ripped through his mind. "What evidence do you have against him?"

"We have loads of evidence ; there is no reason of why NOT to look for your son if only to question him. Besides, directly before his disappearance Kira's killings stopped."

Chief Yagami, hung his head down, keeping all the emotions inside of him and trying not to go berserk, trying not to raise his voice and go against this crazy notion of his son being Kira, but as crazy as it was, it FIT. It fit almost perfectly. Light was almost too perfect after all and with Chief Yagami's past experience in these types of cases, it was always the 'perfect' ones. The ones with straight A's, sweet faces, no back talking, always came home early, did nothing wrong…'perfect' ones like his son.

"Can you tell me all the information you've gathered up until now?" Near continued. It was useful to keep this one, who was so involved in the matter, alive. He could have connections with people that even L couldn't have. "It would be of great help and assistance."

"…If my son is Kira, what will he be charged with?" Chief Yagami's voice was grim. He already knew the answer to this. 'Death.' That's the only thing that police really could charge him with. If they set him free…he might kill again. Chief Yagami admitted that deep down, if Kira was not his son, he would have agreed and put the criminal to death on sight.

"There is a possibility of him getting a lower sentence then death." Near responded, he has to butter Chief Yagami up with false information and hope of his son's survival. Of _Kira's_ survival, in order to get him to be of a greater use.

"How?" Chief Yagami's voice and posture brightened up and suddenly a smile was upon his face.

"Well, considering you son is Kira…" Near chose his words carefully, trying his best to be as nice and as hopeful as possible. "I could grant him with a certain job of assistance in solve serial killers cases, since he would seem to understand them best, and give him only a few years in prison instead of just being killed."

Chief Yagami smirked and got up out of the large black leather chair, walking towards the window.

"Lies." He said simply, chuckling to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying…"

Near sat still for a moment, wondering what to do.

"Before you came my lovely wife Sachiko, god bless her soul, called me and warned me about you." Yagami smiled and turned back to the young man, whispering. "Get out of my sight."

Near got up out of the chair in which he sat, bowing, and then turned to walk out in a huff. Cops were giving him looks, and those walking by him purposely nudged and pushed against him.

'So he even told these guys. No matter.' Near smiled as he entered the car once more, this time hoping to spell the man's name right.

Lawliet smiled and finished up his cake, he resembled a chibi.

'A cute little absent minded chibi' Light thought, watching him eat. He didn't like sweets nearly as much as Ryuzaki, if at all. Lawliet seemed to have a wide smile on his face of pure happiness as whomever else that would've eaten his beloved cake had gone upstairs and he had the whole diabetes bomb to himself.

"Ahhhh. That was a nice snack." Lawliet smiled, Light could only add to his previous thought,

'A cute little absent minded chibi with a bottomless pit for a stomach that takes eating a grand wedding sized dinner cake a _snack_…' Light made a mental note to keep Lawliet away from weddings at that point, and then got up.

"Where's Beyond?" Light asked. Figuring that since they were twins one would know where the other is.

"Hmmmm….we have the same likes and dislikes, I know his tastes and I know his tendencies…."

Light hated it when Lawliet went on like this. He had changed to saying things as quickly as possible with as few words as possible but often he ended up relapsing into 'The Great Detective' mode.

"I can pinpoint his location exactly!" Lawliet smiled brightly, and Light came back to earth with a jolt.

"Where?"

"He's somewhere in the house."

"…" Light gave him a death glare which Lawliet returned head on with a silly smile.

"…"

"You're a lot of help." Light said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me." Lawliet got up and being the 'gentleman' he so claimed to be pushed his chair in. Then went into the hall, leaving Light in the dining room.

"That's adorable." Beyond said suddenly, breaking the near silent atmosphere whose only sound were the small moans coming from Mello's mouth as Mail kissed his shoulders, carefully and sweetly.

"What?" Mail responded, somewhat disheartened by the fact that the half autistic older brother of Whammy's had just walked in on him and his lover making out.

"You and Mells." Beyond responded before sitting down and crossing his legs. Mail felt like kicking him in the head, why the fuck is he IN here? This is obviously private and HE was not invited. In fact, he just ruined the mood!

"Get out."

"Hmmmm…No."

"I'm warning you."

"Warning me? Oh I'm so scared…" Beyond began to act over dramatic, glomping on Mail and crying fake, unbelievable tears. Then he suddenly smacked Mail on the back of the head and stopped wailing.

"Oh wait…It's my fuckin house isn't it?" Beyond laughed at them and smiled. Mello was too busy to care. Mail had turned him on too much. He began pumping him self in a wild fast motion, trying to make as little noise as possible. A visible string of saliva traveled down the side of his lips. His waist was hidden behind the satin blankets of the bed, luckily. In only a few movements, his hard erect member was leaking with pre cum. Beyond has noticed out of the corner of his eye and Mello could feel his gaze set on him while he continued to argue with Mail.

'He's giving me time to finish myself…' Mello thought before he pressed his finger against his silt, making himself writhe in pleasure. Steps could be heard towards the door that lead to the quarreling boys' room as Naomi stomped towards it.

'I'm killing his ass. No FUCKING doubt about it.' She thought t over, considering all that Beyond had done for her and it didn't take her too long.

'He killed a police guard that was about to shoot me. That's IT.' Naomi felt somewhat mistreated by the fact that Beyond only kept her around as, he said himself, 'Someone with connections.' She kicked the door in, just in time to see a screaming, moaning blonde and a surprised redhead. She took no noticed of the slim black haired man who had run into the closet to hide from his sensei's wrath.

"Ugh….Where's Beyond?" Naomi whispered quietly, rubbing her temples and hanging her head down in sadness. She wasn't a homophobe; she was actually quite the fan girl. But there was a small, weak part of her that wondered 'Where the fuck did all the straight couples go?'

"We…don't…know…." Mello gasped, still coming down from his explosive orgasm that could be seen through the sheets. Mail only smiled at the tone of his lover's voice. So submissive, pleasured. Mail figured he was a masochist and looked at Mello lustfully. Mello seemed to melt under his gaze.

Naomi stomped out, slamming the door behind herself and continuing the look for Beyond.

"Crazy bitch." Beyond opened the closet door, walking out with a particularly bad look on his face then looked up at the lovers with a lustful smile on his face. This was going to be fun.

Particularly short chapter, my apologies about this. I have so many stories to work on but at the same time I want to make even more and I'm ever getting requests from my friends. I've decided to do this : Release all chapters about a day after each other for each story. Example :

Today : EnsLaved

Tommorrow : Open Up Old Wounds

Etc etc.

Thanks to all you reviewers (you ten,) I also maybe be writing shorter because my dad recently lost his job from an unfair incident. Hope you liked the chapter anyway. I'll try to update as much as my minor fingers will allow.


	13. Giving In and Digging In

Sorry….I really am sorry…..I've been getting lazy. I'm sorry;-; alright, let's get up and roll out then 3….OH SHI- ROLL OUT…..ROBOTS….HIGHTECH…MILITARY IN DISGUISE? OH SHI- HIDDEN SPOILER. I'm sorry my friends are making me give Misa a bigger part.

Beyond smiled as he led both Mail and Mello to another orgasm. It was adorable the way they screamed.

"…I'm done Beyond...I j-just can't cum anymore…" Mail said, and then snuggled up to Mello who had fallen asleep. Beyond smiled and got up, and began getting dressed. Blue stripped undershirt, black suit and tie with matching shoes. His hair was usually in this wild state, so he saw no need to fix it. He quickly grabbed two black notebooks and hid them.

He walked out of the room, smiling with a bright aftersex aura glowing off of him. Everything seemed right in the world, but Beyond knew better.

'It's often in times of great happiness…when life throws you distress…' He entered Light's room to see Naomi, practically waiting for him with a desert eagle in his hand.

"Ohhh…shiny!" Beyond said happily with a goofy undertone that couldn't get missed by the biggest kookiest ditz in the world (aka Misa Misa)

"Shut up…." She pointed the gun at his head, a small smirk adorning her face. "Any last words?"

"Ahhhh…..yes…."

"Well?"

"Yes….ugh…sorry…guns turn me on."

"…"

"…want to help me?"

Naomi shot at him, but Beyond had already barrel rolled out of the doorway and into the hall, a loud explosion erupted from the downstairs door, shockwaves practically went through the house, both Naomi and Beyond falling over.

The gun in Naomi's hand landed, directly at him and shot of one bullet that entered his foot at possibly the most damaging angle.

"Ahhh…fu-..." Beyond bit his lip, trying to hold his own. A fully clothed Mello and Matt appeared from the door, then tackled Naomi and snatched the gun from her hands.

"Beyond…are you okay?" Mello asked, giving the girl who was currently up against the wall, with a gun in her face.

"Oww...I'll be fine...It'll just be hard to walk."

Police busted through the door of the large home, arresting and gunning down maids and servants. Beyond realized something.

'Light and Lawliet….WHERE ARE THEY?' He took and step forward and gasped. The bullet in his foot wasn't going to allow him to find his lovers.

Light grabbed Lawliet tightly and ran upstairs, up to the second floor to see a bleeding beyond, two young teenagers with messed up hair and a black haired girl with a gun shoved firmly into her mouth.

"Guys, the police…what are they doing here?" Light gasped but nearly no one paid any attention to him.

"…Lawliet I need your help for this to work."

"Yes?"

"I need you to….Mello just shoot her ass please." Beyond sighed, Mello seemed as though he was DYING to kill her.

"Gladly." Mello pulled the trigger and a blood splatter the shape of a flower bloomed on the wall on which she was originally leaning against. Then her lifeless body hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Okay now onto more important matters." Beyond continued to walk forward, grabbing the two as he walked past. Police where searching for more people, then one declared that they should search upstairs for the 'Black haired pale looking one.'

"Shit…I can't." Beyond whispered, just loud enough for the younger two to hear. "I can barely walk…."

Police barged through the door, coming upstairs and restraining Mello and Matt, Light Lawliet and Beyond were behind the corner, hiding.

"They're coming…..its better if I just give myself up…" Lawliet said. Light grabbed his shoulder and whispered to him.

'No…I refuse to let you…' Lawliet ignored him and shrugged him off. Chaos and commotion reigned downstairs. Servants and maids were screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. Police were checking every room and were getting close to where the three were standing.

"Baby Brother…come here…" Beyond called out. Lawliet approached him carefully and Beyond pulled him into his lap, and began fingering him roughly, it hurt the younger man.

"NOT THE TIME OR PLACE!" Light called out. Beyond gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry baby brother." Beyond said, before passing out from exhaustion and pain. Lawliet got up and stared down at him then gave Light a peck on the cheek.

"If you love me, don't worry about me and keep yourself alive." Lawliet said that before running around the corner, towards the police.

"Is that him?"

"It looks like him!"

"It's him. Don't worry." Many police yelled and tried to question Lawliet, but he really wasn't in the mood.

"I would appreciate if you explained everything to me." Lawliet called out.

"We were ordered to rescue you from those bastards that harmed you L and do not worry. We will not tell anyone about this." One cop called out. He apparently led the police that were the 'rescue' team for L…

"Don't worry. I'm sure you got them all. Let's get out of here." Lawliet spoke, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. It would be the first time he left without his older brother and Light. He didn't trust Beyond, and usually whatever happened between them included Light or was somewhat...forced. But this time, for once…he wanted his brother to force him to do something. He wanted to go back to him. They went downstairs, some police staying behind to uncuff the maids and servants by L's orders.

Beyond was unconscious, being carried by Light, upstairs to the third floor, to Misa's room.

"Misa….I need your help."

"Misa knows." Misa stared out the window with a blank stare. Her hair was down for once, covered most of her back and she wore a light blue nightdress. "Misa knew Near would try to take Light's Lawliet away from him with police…"

"Then you should've said something to me!" Light screamed at Misa, how could she not tell him?

"Light's Lawliet told me not to…he said you might have a relapse."

Light gasped and looked down, placing Beyond on the black sofa that sat across from Misa's bed.

"Misa…can you help me with Beyond's wounds?"

"Misa will help, but help is not needed. Beyond's walking already pushed the bullet out."

"Alright…"

"Beyond has a special heart." Misa smiled and turned to Light. It was the first time he'd ever seen Misa without makeup, she looked very pretty without it…

"Like what type of special?"

"Light will find out soon." Misa turned back to the window.

"…Misa…is something wrong?"

"Everything is about to go wrong." Beyond had regained a bit of consciousness, and listened to their conversation

"…How?"

"The death of Detective L Lawliet shall begin the world's justice system to its KNEES…" Misa said. Light stared at her a moment and looked down.

"You mean….L is going to die?"

"Yes."

"When…how?"

"He is already half-dead on the inside…." Misa spoke calmly, like this was nothing to her.

"What?"

"L-light….." Beyond called out to him, in a gentle voice. "I won't let little brother die."

"Beyond-Sama, It is much too late." Misa frowned and turned to him, her shinigami eyes were red with anger. "The plan of the Shinigami King has been set in motion."

"No….I'll make sure that we're all..Okay at the end…" Beyond spoke up, before unconsciousness took him away once more.

Light sighed.

"Misa has bandages in the drawer and Misa will send a message to Lawliet if Light is worried."

"Please do." Light wasn't about to question Misa. Regardless of whether or not what she was saying was true or not, she seemed to know more about the whole problem.

WAAAAAAAAAAAH WTF? I KNOW NOONE LIKES MISA BUT THEY MADE ME DO IT. I hope you like this chapter. 3


	14. Decode the LovLy Message

**Mkay another chapter! This is possibly the awesome story I've ever written in my short and happy life, I'm bouncing off the walls with unexplainable glee, perhaps from the fact that I've accomplished my two chapters ahead rule where I'm two chapters ahead on just about every story….**

*****looks back**

**YUP every story. So therefore, for the sake of you, my wonderful reader, I'm releasing one chapter per day for a week AND releasing two chapters of enslaved today! You just read the first. Now I hope you like the second, enjoy!**

**And btw, this is happening for ALL my stories, Dark Intentions being the exception to the rule. That means you can read about non sparkly Itachi X Sasuke magic casting vampires and future seeing blondes with huge red freaking eyes EVEN MORE and as a bonus, I'm releasing another Naruto fic featuring Kossokei (an upcoming character in Dark Intentions) So I hope you're all as excited as I am! Now! Onto the story!**

L sighed, Near watched over him like a hawk and now was one of the small times when he could get ten seconds of privacy from the annoying sheep that glared at him with a mixture of hatred and love that sent shivers up the older mans spine. He couldn't really do anything. Watari was hidden somewhere back in England doing something that L had not doubt that Near set up for him, and he couldn't get in touch with Light besides by his email, and he didn't even know his email address.

'I'm screwed.' Was the only thing L could think that wasn't related to cases. He stared at his computer screen, absorbed in his sadness and depression like never before. It was engulfing and terrible. A world without Light, before needing him, seemed so nice happy and peaceful. But a world without Light after falling so helpless heads over heels in love with him…it was soul crushingly awful. He felt a black hole begin to form where his heart used to be. 'I would rather die by Death Note…then to have to suffer this pain any longer.'

He got up suddenly, and after declaring he had to use the bathroom, the guards that guarded his room let him through. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed a release…he needed to die. A life without ones soul mate was unlivable, especially after you've finally found him. His life was nothing but work and worry and solitude before Light showed up, and now…without him…it was just terrible…

He got into the elevator, and pressed the '27' button on the selection of floors of where to go. His mind was full of images of Light. It was terrible. There was no other way to get away from this pain. As soon as a small 'ding' went off, he ran out of the elevator as fast as he could, turning the corner and literally tumbling through the doors that lead the stairs and started his scale up the last level of the building.

As he got there he stared at the gray door.

'No lock….' He quickly barged through it and stood in the middle on the roof, standing out at the sight before him. The lights of the city illuminated the horizon, the moon's light reflected off of the rain that drizzled from the sky, making the scene seem even more beautiful…..and reminding him even more of his lover. The only thing that made this type of light horrible was the hints of red light. Red…blood…BB…There was nothing between him and his older brother, and in fact he hated him with such a passion that he swore to have him arrested….

'Wait…THAT'S IT!'

L ran back to the roof door, and ran back downstairs to the 27th floor with a large smile on his face. He took the elevator back downstairs and happily sat back down in his seat.

'Near doesn't know that the assassin going by the name of RR is really by brother BB, and knowing Light he is still with BB! So through my brother I can reach him!' For once L was glad his brother was a criminal. He looked through his cases. 'Rape rape, murder, rape murder. Man with deep voice, black hair around 6 feet tall….that's him.' He accepted the case and separated them from his usual cases; he would complete those on the side while he worked on finding BB.

Before beginning his case he suddenly felt a strange urge to check his email. Light always had urges, not sexual ones but feelings….and they were usually right. So L checked his email on the small computer that Near had provided for him so he could continue working on his cases. The newest mail was from DGothicGirlN…L thought for a moment and clicked on it, then read it quietly, tears falling down his face.

'_This message is a rewrite of the message from the star searching company of Light Search.'_

'I'm not sure Misa could BE more obvious….' L smiled a bit and continued reading.'

'_We've also brought forth the lyrics from the song you wanted to remake.'_

'It's a code! Good job…' L was proud of the three, he expected Light to be able to do so but BB was always straightforward, and Misa was usually a kook…

'_If you are lost in your way_

_Deep in an awesome story _

_Don't be in doubt and stray_

_Cling to your lonesome folly_

_Now you're too close to the pain_

_Let all the rain go further_

_Come back and kiss me in vain_

_Mother oh do not bother'_

L stared at the screen, decoding the message rather quickly, and then using all of his emotional strength to continue reading the second part of the message.

'_Hear the chorus of pain_

_Taking you back to proper ways_

_It's so easy to find_

_If you could remind me_

_Now you are lost in your way _

_Deep in an awesome story_

_So I will find you again_

_Kiss you for lonesome folly'_

L was crying silent tears as he closed and deleted the message. Thankfully, no one was around to see.

'Alright…..I understand….'

**The code is the first 4 stanzas of Yuji Kajiura's masterpiece, A Stray Child, which I do not own. While typing up this chapter I was listening to her music and now I need to get more of her music because I finished a chapter with more then 1k words in it IN RECORD TIME.**

**It was amazing. My fingers were dancing on the keys…..THANK YOU YUJI. The explanation of the coded message will be in the next chapter (which because of the two chapters ahead rule is already written, I'm just waiting to release it.**

**So until then guys smell ya l8r!**

**Oh wait, Let me put up the song titles of the songs I listened to**

**Yasashii yoake, (during the final parts and the only non Yuji Kajiura song I listened to during this…listening to it as I type this.)**

**A Stray Child (half of the beginning and lyrics were used in the middle of the story.)**

**Vanity (Most of the beginning, one of my personal favorites.)**

**Okay, till next time! **

**Please, read and review!..**

**Oh I'm Missing something else aren't I? oh yeah..release schedule.**

**Today: EnsLaved 13**

**Tomorrow: Open Up Old Wounds**

**Sunday: Dark Intentions 3 (maybe) if not, EnsLaved 14 and an Edit/Translation of Chapter 2's German Conversation.**

**Saturday: Open Up Old Wounds, maybe.**

**And the rest I have yet to plan, but if Yuji keeps singing to me and I end up going on typing fits which make me type non stop without many mistakes( as this chapter was, two typing fits. )I will be done with Open Up Old Wounds and ensLaved before July…..or at least before Starcraft 2 comes out. **

**Btw, if I don't finished these fics before Starcraft 2 comes out, you fan girls will just have to be mad because SC2 will become my Japanese love pillow. Just a warning.**


	15. Find my Love and Love me Softly

**Ahhhh yes. Chapter 16**

***sniffs the air**

**Ahhhh yes the sound of the story at its undeniable climax as you realize just why this story is called ensLaved.**

**Now onto the story while Yuki's music plays in the background.**

_*****Three Days Later*****_

Near walked downstairs, the smirk on his face becoming more and more obvious as he told three nearby guards to follow him to his objective. He walks down the steps with nearly a crowd of cops following him, completely under his commands and blindly following the corrupted teenager into the punishment that he had set up for himself. Even Near knew he would soon pay…

'All the more reason to get everything I can from this.' He thought as he barged into the room where L lay on his bed with a large bowl of strawberry creams and his laptop, solving cases at a fast pace.

"Lawliet."

L paid him no attention and continued to work while he nibbled on a particularly sweet piece of candy.

'Or perhaps it's just the feeling of ticking him off that makes this so sweet….' Lawliet smiled innocently at him as Near called out his name a second time, with more anger in his moderately high pitched voice.

"Yes Near?" Lawliet paid no attention to the cops standing behind the young boy, or the fact that the boy seemed that much closer to a hernia after Lawliet looked away and began chewing on another strawberry cream.

"You're coming downstairs, into the basement."

"Why? Is there candy downstairs?" Lawliet popped another strawberry cream into his mouth.

"No. Now come here."

"Is there at least coffee? I like my coffee Light." Lawliet hid the insult poorly, as if to tick off the teenager even further with the fact that he still cared for Light and that he wasn't afraid of him and it seemed to do the trick.

"Get him, use force if you have to and put him downstairs in _chains_. Be careful of his legs!" Near warned them and commanded them and the men followed his orders like the cheap tools they were, grabbing the older man who didn't even put up a fight as he kept more candy in his pocket as they carried him downstairs. Near followed behind them, as they carried him with his limbs outstretched, as through his was beginning crucified on a cross of nothing but air. His smirk taunted the older man, but Lawliet seemed undaunted. The hope of Light saving him was indestructible, that quickly became obvious, but Near had other ways.

"If your hope is unable to be destroyed….then we will simply destroy your soul…" Near said blankly. "When we get downstairs may all who wish to engage in extra work please tell me." It was obviously a command for everyone to come down and assist in his torture of Lawliet.

'How is he going to…..wait…oh god please no…' Lawliet quickly found out what the young child was about to do, he understood his anger but this was too much…

Near looked at the young man's face as he found out. It lost its blankness, he came to realize the true danger that he was in. It was contorted to soul crushing fear, just how Near liked it.

"You should've thought of what would happen to you before you went off and smart mouthed me." Near smiled and walked ahead of the men, pressing the small red button for the elevator to come to their floor.

Lawliet thought about the torture to come, would he really do it? There was a ninety percent chance that he would; the boy was insane after all. He need to find a way out of this, a way out of whatever horrible torture that Near was planning.

The elevator came up and the way they held Lawliet changed, Lawliet struggled now, trying to get out of the two men's rock hard grips as they carried him by his arms to the elevator.

"Ughh…get the fuck OFF of me." Lawliet kicked at one of the men, hitting him straight on. The man faltered and let go of the older man's arms. Lawliet used his now free hand to balance himself while he kicked upwards, hitting the guy directly in the jaw so hard he _flew_ into the elevator.

Ten seconds later he was carried on the back of the strongest guard, with another guard's pistol to his head. All of the cops had swarmed him, ganged him up and beat him down. He had bruises on his jaw and face but he didn't care.

'Couldn't say I didn't try…' Lawliet had a small smirk on his face while Near glared fiery red daggers at him.

"Try that again and I'll order them to shoot you."

"Sounds fun."

"Don't push me." Near warned him.

Lawliet made a reach for the white haired child, but couldn't reach as the elevator descended to the basement. At first the child thought it was an attack, but then he realized that Lawliet was joking with him, even at their longest point his fingers couldn't even brush against the young boy.

"I can't even touch you." Lawliet said in his usual monotone voice.

"…." Near looked up at him and ordered the cops to go forward and lock him up. The cops pushed Lawliet into a room that stank of dirt and rotting flesh. Dead men resembling Lawliet were tied to the walls with rough rope and blood was still fresh on the ground. Lawliet was beginning to understand EVERYTHING now.

'He…..he's been waiting for me…he's been practicing with other people…'

The men chained him in the back, where luckily there were no dead bodies. A small white cart filled with torture items, dildos and other sexual things sat next to the older man. Lawliet could only pray and tug at the chains, hoping for a miracle as the young white haired boy smiled at him. Lawliet could see the pure insanity in his eyes.

"Don't worry Lawliet….I'll only play with you a little today…after all you are a most expensive toy…"

A single tear went down Lawliet's cheek.

'Hurry Light….I might not be able to come up with a plan to get out of this one.'

Light feel terrible, as though he was dying inside. Tiny pricks of pain went through his body; something in the back of his mind just couldn't rest. It kept biting at him with painful persistence. In one instance he writhed in bed, crying and he couldn't stay still for a moment. It felt liked people were purposely trying to hurt him. The pain was so terrible; BB noticed but did nothing about it. He continued to search for Lawliet, coming up with clues that got him ever closer.

Misa simply sat down in place, staring out of windows and speaking small bits of what seemed to be nonsense.

"He's done it before." "It'll be Painful." "One cannot live while the other stays happy." "His love will falter."

Light listened to it and absorbed it all.

'Does this mean L will leave me or hate me when this is all over?' Light thought. He couldn't help but listen to the blonde. She probably knew so much more of this then he did. It was almost embarrassing considering WHO this blonde was.

"Light…I believe I've found him…" BB whispered. His foot was much better despite being shot four days ago, but his overall condition was much worse. He and Light were work twenty four hours a day since Lawliet left with 'Near's corrupted police platoon', as Light called them. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Beyond?" Light seemed much happier at the thought of finding his lover again.

"Come here." Beyond smiled, he seemed much happier too. Light walked to him, and stood in front of him, somewhat annoyed.

"What is it Be-"He was cut off by the black haired older mans hands, sliding around his waist very gently, and pulling him forward into his lap.

"Light-kun…I love you…"

"Be-Beyond look, I love you too bu-"

"Do you really mean that Light?"

"Yes of course I do! Now can you let me go?"

"…Look into my eyes and say it."

Light looked into his eyes, and stared at his momentarily before his muttered, "I love you."

Beyond smiled and kissed his forehead, like he was a child. His lips left Light's after a moment, and then his hands moved the young honey blonde's head to the side and he kissed his jaw.

"Beyond…we need to find Lawliet..." Light let out a small gasp as Beyond's tongue found the vein on the right side of his neck and suckled gently.

'He's being….so soft…not like he usually is…'

Beyond grabbed the younger boy's hand, kissing it with soft lips then looked up into the younger man's eyes.

"Light…may I kiss you?"

"…you don't usually ask…" Light blinked, what was with this?

"Then please accept…."

"….You may." Light blushed as Beyond's laps found his. It felt so nice… they were soft and tasted of Peppermint and cherries. But it was so much different then any other time when Beyond forced a kiss upon him. It was soft; Beyond treated him like something soft, something very valuable, and something worth protecting.

The kiss was long and sweet. Light couldn't get enough.

"Beyond-Sama...please more..." Light moaned between short kisses. Beyond blushed.

'Wait.' Light stared for a moment and did a double take, then a triple take before Beyond's lips touched his once more, moving his tongue against his lips, very carefully

Beyond _blushed_.

Something must be wrong.

Beyond's tongue seemed almost nervous, only poking instead of exploring, unlike he usually did. He usually seemed to be trying to choke Light or Lawliet to death with his tongue.

'Why is he being so...' Light couldn't even think anymore when Beyond's tongue finally entered his mouth. It felt amazing, Light needed more…

"Beyond….please…I need you to undress me…." Light clung to him, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. "I need you so much…It's driving me crazy…"

Beyond smiled at him.

' me….I need you to love me deeply, as my brother couldn't…or…as I forced my brother not to.'

Beyond's hands moved up and down the younger mans white shirt, first feeling on the chest underneath hidden by the shirt, then undoing the shirt itself. He took a moment to gaze at Light's chest. Smooth, clean, no scars and semi muscular…it was cute.

"Light…you're so much more beautiful then you know…" Beyond picked Light up in his arms, carrying him a few short feet to the bed by his computer, and laying him down carefully. Then looked at him, the golden haired chocolate eyed blonde boy lay there, moaning quietly from the very anticipation of Beyond taking him. "So perfect…" Beyond's hand touched Light's chest, on the bare part of it.

Light's body seemed to nearly overreact at the touch that Light could barely feel, his toes curled and a strange shiver of heat when down his spine while he let out a strangled, sexual moan.

"Amazing…if a simple touch can make you like this…then I wonder…" Beyond leaned forward to capture his lips once more, then kissed his lower jaw, then his neck and kept going lower. Light tried his best to force back the moans the threatened to spill from his throat, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh please…Beyond-Sama…" Light gasped when Beyond's soft lips touched his bare chest. "Please...my clothes…get rid of them." He whispered, his breath was caught in his throat. Rough Beyond was somewhat nice, if not near annoying but delicate sweet, slow Beyond was incredible. Every part of his body was on fire and the tightness in his pants actually hurt.

Beyond's fingers travelled down towards Light's pants.

'Oh…he's gonna….oh please…'

"Light…I…..can I?" Beyond was blushing and trying his best to avoid eye contact.

"Yes...please..." Light couldn't help but let out a small somewhat squeaky moan at the thought of Beyond's soft hands touching him there. Or even his lips, which would be heaven…

Beyond's hands seemed shaky, when he finally began undoing his pants. Light blushed, the thought of Beyond's hands on him right now…so good. Light gasped when his pants were undone and taken off of him, so painfully slow.

"You make me nervous…I'm sorry." Beyond whispered, and then continued on. Rubbing the bulge in Light's pants.

"Oh….god YES…..Beyond more please!" Light threw his head back and his back arched off of the bed. It felt TOO good, he needed more.

"Light…c-can I….take off your boxers…"

"Please do it!" Light blushed and hissed as his rock hard erection was touched by the air and even more so when Beyond's hands gave it a feather light touch.

"Light…ummm….do you want to top?"

"No...You…you...top..." Light gasped for breath as Beyond's tongue traced a pulsing vein under the skin of Light's erection, making him scream and moan for more.

Light felt good all over as Beyond tortured the boy with pleasure so good Light couldn't even form a sensible thought anymore. Beyond's mouth swallowed Light's erection and touched it carefully with his tongue and teased it with its incredible heat. Suddenly he felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and screamed.

"AHH I'M COMING!" Light screamed as pearly white liquid filled Beyond's mouth. Beyond seemed to enjoy so much he was moaning. Loudly. After several second Beyond licked and suckled on Light's sex, cleaning it then smiling.

"That tasted so good Light-Kun…" Light blushed and moaned as Beyond came over him, taking off his remaining clothing with a soft hand and no rush. He seemed to deeply enjoy every inch of skin the clothing exposed as he touched him, very softly.

"Please…Beyond...I need you inside of me…" Light moaned. Beyond sighed and began undressing himself quickly. Light watched and only got more excited, and began stretching himself with three dry fingers.

"I'm coming…..don't do that..." Beyond look over to Light who was fingering himself roughly.

Beyond smiled and walked over to him and slowly turned him over. His hands danced across his back, massaging Light.

"Beyond…I can't take anymore….oh PLEASE!" Light begged for him to enter him. Light's hands moved down and spread himself for him. Beyond took this opportunity to put a generous amount of body lotion to his fingers, then entering Light's spread hole with one finger.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, or if I'm going too hard." Beyond's finger prodded around, searching for the spot that wound make Light scream his name to the heavens, and finally he found it when his lover moaned out.

"Ahhhh...there it is." Beyond smiled and entered another finger, pushing against that spot, teasing the younger man until he begged for it.

"THERE ohhh PLEASE Beyond I need it…." Light tried to push himself down onto Beyond's fingers.

"Should I begin or add another finger?"

"Put it in already!" Light screamed. Beyond sighed and turned Light around, and sat at the headboard and kissed Light's chest, sweet and soft.

"Sit down on me…" Light slowly sat down on Beyond's erection, moaning loudly as it pushed against his prostate.

"Ah…I ca-can't…oh….." Light couldn't believe how good this felt while Beyond wrapped his arms around Light, gritting his teeth as he tried not to come while Beyond began thrusting up into him.

"You're so tight Light….Am I hurting you?" Beyond asked, eyes rolling up into his head, yet invisible under the black hair.

"Nah...No..." Light putting his hands on the headboard, trying to keep his sanity as he kept bouncing on Beyond's erection. He smiled and held Light closely, kissing the younger man's neck and teasing a nipple with his fingers, making the younger moan.

Light's erection rubbed against there stomachs as he continued to bounce on it. The pleasure becoming near unbearable as he felt another weird feeling, something coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Light's back arched as he came, his cum splattering all over his lover's chest and his own. Beyond emptied his seed into Light after a hard thrust that seemed to copy the effect of seeing stars after his orgasm. Then the younger fell back onto the bed, exhausted from the sex they had.

"Wow…Beyond…that was so nice..."

"You're welcome beautiful." The back of Beyond's hand raked across his features slowly, admiring them.

'Yes….let me take in you…make it so that I'll never forget you. I want to be filled with nothing BUT you…'

_(((Beyond….you know don't you….)))_

Beyond simply sighed and lay next to the honey blonde in silence for a few moments, until he finally spoke up.

"Why BB?" Light asked. Why so gentle all of a sudden?

Light personally hoped that he was simply becoming used to it…

"How cute….you've dropped the honorific and you're using my nickname now…"

"Just tell me why please…"

Beyond let out a small sigh and looked up. Light swore he could see tears in the bright red eyes.

"I'm preparing to die." Beyond's voice cracked in that sentence. He clamped his hand over the mouth and closed his eyes tightly. Tears were streaming down his face…he couldn't help it.

Light looked over at him and hugged him tightly, kissing his neck gently and whispering calming words to him.

"You aren't going to die…."

'Oh how wrong you are…'

**AWWWWWW Such a sad ending, it's so sweet as well. None of that crappy "zomg my gawd I love you so much" Bull in here. It's horror/romance/angst for a reason BITCHEZ.**

**I didn't listen to Yuki tonight so my writing got slowed down, its 20 minutes past my bedtime (which is currently midnight) and I except thanks in the form of reviews, mkay? AND I STILL WANNA DO THE 'itz raining awesome faces JPGs.' Thing mkay? These chapters are being bitchy.**

**I did listen to 'what is Love' by haddaway but who DOESN'T? I mean. I'm QUITE pissed off it didn't get Song of the Decade. Just as I'm pissed off Halo 3 didn't get crap in the games of the year awards the year it was released, but that's a much different matter.**


	16. Feel Guilt Part 1

**Weeeeeee I love Yuki, maybe I'm obsessed. But w/e, onto the story. Her songs help me type and think anyway. A flashback is coming up (sue Me.) and it should let you know why Beyond is feeling the way he feels.**

Beyond lay there, holding Light in his arms after a rare outburst of sad emotion, hidden deep down inside hidden by his silent insanity. Light rested peacefully, his lips looked so soft and his face looked so peaceful...

Beyond traced Light's lips with a nervous, shaking finger and blushed in the dark night, his face practically glowed, the moonlight coming through the large window making both of the men's features so beautiful.

'I'm so sorry Light….It's my fault..' Beyond whispered while he allowed himself to cry quiet tears for his dying brother. He could feel his brothers suffering, both emotional and physical, and it seemed like no matter what happened or how far they got from each other or how much they DESPISED each other, they couldn't help but care of one another.

_***Half a decade ago…***_

Beyond stared long and hard at the young child dressed in all white with blank white hair, he had never seen a child so young before. The adults always made sure to keep him away from the younger children due to his roughhousing and love of dissecting things. The large eyed child stared right back up at him, with an equally blank look of 'what the hell are you' written on his face.

It seemed like an eternity of staring until Beyond took the strange silence.

"Your hair is white."

"…..Obviously."

"Did you bleach it?"

"No. I was born like this."

"You're strange."

"…Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"Yes."

"…get to it?"

"Be right back." The older black haired boy ran off, searching for something. The younger pre teen boy simply sat down to play with his toys, until the scream of a young girl went through the house, a bunch of yelling and footsteps and the older black haired boy came back, holding an orange and red barrette.

"Here"

"…what's this?"

"It's for your hair silly! It looked sort of blank so I thought you might need some color…" Beyond gave the younger a goofy smile.

'Let me earn your trust…' Beyond thought while Near put the barrette in his hair.

Multiple grown ups came upstairs looking enraged at the elder boy who gave them the middle finger and quickly kissed the white haired child on the forehead.

"See ya!" Then ran away with adults running after him looking extremely outraged.

"You can keep my barrette!" The girl said before running away, rubbing her head as if in pain.

Then L came downstairs, looking somewhat annoyed as well, but Near couldn't tell the difference from him and Beyond.

"Excuse me." Near spoke up. "You never told me your name."

"…Who are you?" L looked over at him, one finger to his young lips.

"I'm Near….the boy you gave the barrette to…" He gestured towards the barrette and looked away.

"…You're confusing me with my twin." Is all L said before Beyond fell down the steps leading to directly in front of Near's room.

"OH HAI THAR!"Beyond said in a joking voice. L hit him over the head.

"Smartass, do you get off on pissing people off?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Beyond smiled and winked at a confused young Near.

"How am I supposed to tell the difference?" Near said to no one in particular.

"I'm sexier." Beyond smiled, pushing his younger brother out of the way and nearly down the steps into a group of servants and maids.

"You know if it weren't for the fact that you're an IDIOT you might have not been called my…" L paused, knowing this would piss him off. "Backup." Then L did just that, he backed up and waited for the oncoming explosion. Which surprisingly never came. Beyond was busy playing with Near, probably much too busy to even notice the fact that he had places to be.

After a few hours, when L had gone off to be…'L' and Beyond had played with Near's toys, playing everything from a building competition, which ended in a draw due to a lack of blocks, to a monster fighting competition with action figures that BB won with flying colors, but gloated just a tiny bit.

"Thank you for playing with me today…" Near said quietly, it was just around his bedtime and Beyond had to go to a meeting with governmental officials that he kept blowing off for the past two weeks.

"You're welcome…" Beyond leaned down to the younger and placed and small kiss on his cheek, the white haired boy nearly fell over, it felt so nice. The elder child had to hold him up straight for a moment and only giggled and smiled at him.

'Yes, fall for me. That's just what I want.' Beyond pressed his lips to the young bewildered child's making him almost faint.

"Well, I've got to go now..."

"Ohh…Ummm…I…Ummm okay…" Near was at a loss for words, an older boy who was THAT close to the position of L was talking to him…

'At a loss for words? Just wait till I get you to fall head over heels for me…' Beyond thought and kissed the boy one last time on the lips to stop his meaningless babbling, then get up and walked away.

"Wait I didn't get your name!"

"Beyond Birthday…." Then he waved and walked away backwards trying to look cool and tripped down the steps. Near wondered if he was alright before another girl's scream went through the hall.

'Yeah he's alright.'

An annoyed L sat by the door, foot still outstretched from tripping his 'twin', who had ignored him and walked away.

'Fine my backup, if that's your plan then I'll simply have to ruin it…'

**OMG CLIFFHANGERZ Don't worry, next chapter will be out tomorrow and the next part after that, the rest of the week is daily updates from ME WEEEEEE**

**Next chapter will start off in the flashback.**


	17. Feel Guilt Part 2

**Wooooooot Ready to find out L's plan and Beyond's PLOT? Yeah everyone's been asking me wtf Beyond's been doing besides bitching and masturbating and RAPING people…I'll em an answer.**

_***Flashback Continues***_

Near sat theme, staring at one of his toys with particular interest. It was two days since that boy kissed him and he still couldn't get him out of his head. He got up, planning to do something to take his mind off things that didn't include playing with his toys, and then he saw him, watching out of the corner of his eye, his lover passed.

Near quickly ran after him, by the time he left his room his lover seemed to be gone. A small whistle came from downstairs and there he stood, smiling at the younger boy with a happy face.

"How's my snowflake been doing?"

"…Me?"

"Yes you cutie..." He winked; the younger boy couldn't help but shiver. He was teasing him, much more in a sexual way then he should be and Near knew that.

"Um okay….I'm alright I guess?" Near spoke. It sounded more like his was questioning himself more then the black haired half insane genius that stood on the bottom of the steps, questioning him and observing him.

"Come here…" The older one took both out of his hands out of the pockets of the black long coat he was wearing, revealing a gloved hand, which made a signal to come to him. Near came downstairs at a slow speed, his legs felt like jelly and his breath hitched more and more with every step he took. "You sound like you're about to have a panic attack…you sure your okay?"

"No…" Near collapsed at the final six steps, falling into the arms of a more then happy black donned 'hero' "Beyond…."

"…oh…umm… yeah?"

"Can I…have a kiss?"

The older child laughed and dropped the child directly on the floor.

"Like I'd let you!"

"But…."

"Someone doesn't know the meaning of a joke I see?" A teasing laugh went through the room that chilled another person nearby to his soul.

Near cried and sat up, trying his best to calm down. He didn't even understand anymore, his emotions were getting the best of him and he couldn't believe it.

"Bu-but you….you you j-just…"

"Lawliet you JACKASS!" Beyond jumped out playing the true hero and bitchslapping the living daylights out of his brother, then running over to Near's side.

"Oh yeah backup? Just how long did it take you to walk two fucking feet? Or maybe you enjoy playing the hero?" Lawliet interrogated him as he ran his hand over his abused cheek.

"Oh shut up! Near, please know that I'd never call you SNOWFLAKE for as long as I live…." Beyond whispered, hugging the still crying boy. "Lawliet, you've sunken even lower then someone like you could ever possibly go!"

"Are you done or are you going to admit you were standing there to whole time, to make it seem like you were a fucking hero or some shit?" Lawliet was obviously getting pissed him, with a bruise on his cheek and a twat to deal with.

The two twins glared at each other with hateful eyes. One of blank black and one of deep red until Lawliet walked by him, smacking him over the head with the back of his hand and continuing upstairs.

"Don't worry about him Near." Beyond ran his hand over the pained back of his own head, "He's just being a jerk."

"Clearly." Near sniffled and hugged Beyond tighter.

They sat there for a while, surprisingly no loud sound or annoying adult came through to bother them. But after a while Beyond tried to get up, with a certain white haired boy trying to pull him back down.

"Please….please down go okay? I need you right now..." Beyond sighed and grabbed the white haired boy, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him outside, gaining the attention of a few adults who said nothing of it and carrying him to a bunch of trees that was out of the line of sight from the child's playground nearby.

"Tell me…Near….how much do you need me?"

"I need you a lot….please..I just want you to be near me."

Beyond smiled and kissed the boy, purposely slipping his tongue inside the young boy's mouth and being quite rough with him, making him moan and almost black out from the pleasure.

After a few moments Near pulled away for breath, the small gasps that escaped his throat were erotic sounding the to teenage black haired boy.

"Ummm Wa-wow…." Near blushed, he had never had a kiss like that. This world was new and strange to him, the world of kissing and being with others. It was something that needed to be explored, something that might actually take time to do unlike languages which he always seemed to ace in days…

The older got up and smiled at him, blowing a kiss and walking away.

"WAIT BEYOND!"

"I'll be right back!" Beyond ran off, smiling and happy. He ran till he was back inside the house, then searched for A

"A dude I did it! He kissed me!"

"Okay but you'll have to chase me for the reward!" The two had made a bet that Beyond couldn't resist.

'If you tongue kiss Near then I'll give you this really cool sliver switchblade.'

Meanwhile, elsewhere Lawliet was approaching Near, wearing Beyond's clothes and smiling at the white haired boy.

"I'm sorry, things needed to be taken care of."

"I don't care…I just...I need..."

"Need what Near?" A small seductive smile was on Lawliet's face.

"You already know…" Near's head turned the side, the blush on it was obvious,"So please just..."

He was cut off by Lawliet's fingers turning his head to the side to face him and latching his lips onto the younger's. This one was a bit less rough then the one he had with the true Beyond. Near moaned into the kiss as Lawliet's tongue brushed against Near's tonsils and teased him a bit before Near stopped the kiss to get a deep breath.

"Beyond…you…you just…" Near's heart was practically beating out of his chest, a mixture of a lack of oxygen and what Near could only describe as being in love.

"Let me know if you're ready for more…" Lawliet kissed the boy on his cheek then kept kissing lower and lower, until he was pulled away by a very ticked off Beyond that had a dark look in his eyes and blood on his white shirt.

"YOU DICK!"

"Awwww you're angry how kawaii~" Lawliet joked as Beyond glared daggers at him. Near just stared on watching the fight between the two brothers escalate to the point where they began physically fighting.

"Please stop…" Near whispered. The boy continued to fight, Lawliet kicked the switchblade out of Beyond's hands and Beyond wrestled him to the ground, many children saw and adults rushed over but were slowed by the sheer amount of children calling out 'L! L! L!' In unison, cheering for the fan favorite.

Near screamed one more time, yelling so loud that all noise stopped.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone looked over at him and Beyond got off from on top of Lawliet, who smirked in victory at him, causing Beyond to lunge at him once more, and pummel him and cover his upper body in bruises and until the servants could finally get there and take them apart.

"Near!" Beyond called out. "I'm sorry!" Lawliet laughed loudly as the servants kept him away.

Near sniffled as many classmates and fellow geniuses comforted him, even though they knew nothing of what was happening.

'Please…this isn't fair….' Near said to no one in particular, 'I….can't control myself…'

**AWWWWWWWW LAWLIET LOOKS LIKE SUCH A JERK NOW DOESN'T' HE? Don't make any assumptions yet though cause we still gotz a ways to go with this story! Thanks to all you faithful reviews and readers!**


	18. Feel Guilt Part 3

**Mkaaaaay I will warn you….Yeah I know 'omg NearXL and Beyond OMG OMG GET BACK TO GOLDEN LIGHT AND ALL HIS SMEXAHNESS!'**

**I hit whoever said that with a broom "shut up! I'm giving you some DAMN back-story here so shut Ur damn mouth!**

**Alternate Chapter title: Thank God L is a pervert.**

**Mkay onto the story.**

Both Beyond and L had hell to pay at whammy's. No science projects for Beyond, this of course includes dissection and no cooking class for Lawliet, which included pastry class.

Near had incurred no punishment from Whammy's but he was dying inside. After three days he hadn't seen hind or tail of L or Beyond and honestly, he was getting worried about both of them. His classes grew boring and stale, if not completely not worth taking and all he could think about was the kissing that he had done the days before the fight, trying his best to imagine and remember the way it felt to escape the monotony of the school classes he took daily. This went on for about two months until he finally saw the brothers, walking out of the same classroom in different directions.

Beyond himself was pissed off at L, neither would speak nor look at each other while they sat in class, next to each other. It was like a brick wall had come in-between them, although they were already separated.

Until Beyond finally decided to confront him, while Near hid in the shadows.

"What the hell is your problem?" He finally asked one day, two months after the fight, after two months of ignoring both each others existence and two months of saying or even thinking anything about Near. Trying his best to keep from slamming his heavy book bag into the annoying 'twin' of his.

"Well let's see. So far I've been told that I have a bad back, I'm addicted to sugar, and I'm an insomniac and a neat freak with a very semi attractive oral fixation, your turn." L spoke in a joking manner as they approached the turn close to where Near is.

"…I'm pissed off at you."

"Very nice, yet an obvious start."

"…you know what? Fuck this."

"Hmmm….depends do I pitch?"

"…." Beyond stayed silent for a moment, his fist balled up at his side. "What is with you and trying to make me unhappy?"

Lawliet got confused and stared at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You took the title of L, you call me backup which you KNOW annoys me, you try to steal my boyfriend and you make me beat you up…"

"It's because you're too….bound."

"What?"

"You're getting too attached." They stopped nearly 5 feet away from where Near hid, in a small janitor's closet. "You know that when I truly become L and start traveling you'll need to be ready to die, take my place or come to my side."

"You know you making me hate you isn't going to help that."

"Yes I know. But still, you need to be ready to leave. I know you BB…you're clingy. Remember when mom and dad died?"

Though it seemed impossible the mood changed to an even darker shade of black. Beyond's head hung down, his eyes hidden by the hair.

Lawliet sighed. "If you're going to get emotional then you REALLY shouldn't be my backup…" Then turned around. "Remember? You didn't want to fucking LEAVE that burning house even while the room collapsed around us. Took a miracle to get you unattached from our dying mother." Then Beyond looked away from L as he walked away.

"It'll take a miracle to get me to put up with you." Beyond whispered under his breath. "AND COME ON OUT NEAR." He suddenly yelled, trying to hide the anger and sadness in his voice. The meek white haired boy left the closet slowly approaching the sad black haired teenager.

He was welcomed to being pulled by the back of his head into a mind numbing kiss with Beyond's tongue giving his tonsils a lengthy massage. Near wrapped his arms around the blank haired boy and let out a rough moan which seemed to excite the older one.

"Near…" Beyond moaned quietly, his husky breath ghosted over Near's right ear making him moan. "I…need you really badly…" Before Near could respond, Beyond grabbed him to the hand and lead him downstairs.

L followed closely behind, Beyond had been deeply affected by his speech. Most likely he would do something with Near that was bad and he could tattle on him or something of the sort.

Beyond lead him to a dark room with a tiny bit of light.

"Beyond….where is this?"

"Basement, where they keep all the books and stuff."

Near smiled and held Beyond's hand tightly, he couldn't help but be happy.

"Near…."

"Hmm?"

"Sit down." Beyond ordered him in a sexual voice. Near sat down on a solid wood table that was nailed to the floor, freshly cleaned and washed.

L watched from a distance away, while the two smiled and kissed each other. It honestly wasn't the sexiest thing in the world but it certainly was the cutest.

"Ne-Near stop it..." Near nibbled on Beyond's collarbone and kissed his neck with gentle sweet loving kisses.

"Awwww…but you taste nice.." Near licked over a sensitive vein in his neck, tasting him and giggling. Beyond moaned, his lover was learning quickly.

"Near…take off your shirt…" Beyond put down his bag and looked towards Near with lust and longing in his eyes. Near blushed and slowly took off his shirt. Beyond swore he was doing this on purpose; he couldn't take how slow this boy was going. "Nice strip tease…" He hissed as Near's shirt finally came off.

Beyond pounced on him, licking his chest and nipping at his nipples which grew hard in moments. L rolled his eyes.

'Hurry up Near, say you don't like it. Say you want to stop.' L thought, resting his head against a wall where above a nearby spider had made his home, and crawled onto him. L had to put a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming, he hated spiders. He flicked the thing off and watched out for anymore while the two in the other room continued to make out on the wooden table.

Beyond took his shirt off and sat on top of the younger boy, careful not to hurt him under his weight while he straddled him. Near writhed underneath him, not used to this new world of pleasure that filled his senses and made him unable to control his actions.

L stared, he wondered what the HELL his big brother was thinking…He continued to stare for a while, he could like away if he wanted to. For sure.

Beyond smiled at the moaning boy who was quickly melting underneath him, begging for him.

"God..B-Beyond…it feels so nice…" Beyond simply smiled down at him then leaned over, kissing him on his lips gently, then ghosting his tongue over the young boy's lips to tease him. Near blushed and moaned as Beyond's hot breath ghosted over his shoulder to arouse the young boy further.

"Neeear…" Beyond's voice was teasing him and flirting with him. The boy could barely out breathe out a 'yes' as Beyond continued to grind their hips together at a slow pace. "Take off your pants…"

Near blushed and tried to keep a hold of his sanity enough to shake his head. Beyond only sighed and smiled.

"Alright then." Beyond got from off of top of his lover, pulling his lover's pants down and teasing the younger boy's erection with his fingers.

Near tried to tell him to stop, but all that came out was a strangled moan.

"Seems like you like it…" Beyond smiled and pulled down the boy's underwear, showing his undeveloped sex. Beyond swallowed it immediately, straight down to his hilt.

"Ahhhh GOD! I love it…..kee-keep going…."

L blushed and sighed, sitting down next to the doorway and listening to moans in the other room. It was cute….but that's not why he wanted to stay….he stayed to get Beyond in trouble….right?

Near gasped and screamed for more, bucking his waist upwards, needing more of it until finally he came all over Beyond's mouth.

Beyond swallowed it up and looked down at the exhausted boy.

"How cute…"

"Beyond...that was so good…" Near's legs felt like jelly underneath him as he tried to get up, he fell into Beyond's arms. Beyond smiled and turned him around, making him face the desk.

"I can't even help myself….you're too cute…" Lawliet rubbed his clothes erection against Near's back.

'Finally something worth watching! WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT!' L mentally screamed at himself and listened out for any words involving STOP.

"What…are you doing?"

"Hmmm...Be right back...don't move." Beyond leaned down to get his bag and pulled out some hand lotion and unzipped his pants. Near caught on rather quickly.

"NO I don't want to….."

'AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! DO IT BEYOND DO IT DO IT….' L's mental chorus cheered. Beyond continued, ignoring Near's pleas of wanting to stop and how much it hurt.

About three minutes in, L rushed in, knocking Beyond from on top of the crying, bleeding Near.

"You call me bad…" Near clung to the younger twin like a lifeline, he didn't care what he did before he just wanted for Beyond to stop.

Beyond simply zipped up his pants and walked away, without a second thought. L was half a mind to chase after him when Near cried and tried to tell him something.

"Please….I…I don't want to…"

"Walk? I understand." L began dressing the younger boy and kept his eye out for Beyond, lest he come downstairs and take his anger out on him.

Beyond was upstairs, playing with his sliver switchblade, which he stole from the annoying adult who 'confiscated' it.

'Confiscation is simply thievery of an item that you will never use, wrongly justified by a person's pervious actions.'

Beyond thought and smiled, he had his wish. Sooner then later eventually he'd get kicked out of Whammy's. That's why he seeded discord and an infamous reputation for causing trouble. He wanted out. He didn't want to be the backup for some pompous bastard that was known as his twin.

Near was carried by L upstairs, and they almost immediately ran into Beyond. The two brother locked eyes for a moment before L screamed at him.

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"…Shall we go down the list?"

L made a disgusted sound from the back of his throat and walked away before he could attack Beyond.

'This is why…..this is why I'm trying so hard. To save the people I love from assholes like him.'

Near fell asleep in his arms and whimpered every now and then in his dream. L took the liberty of taking the young boy upstairs to his room to rest. Then walked outside so he could have his rest, where he saw A, smiling and laughing.

"HULLO THAR!" He imitated Beyond's voice with an annoying English accent.

"I suggest you stop there unless you would like to become the relief of my stress."

"Awwww…well just to let you know Beyond went to tell Whammy that he raped Near and to check up on him. He told ME to come find him."

"And exactly why would he be here?"

"Because it's his room and one of the twins is standing in front of it. DUR." A let out his equivalent of a 'are you THAT stupid' sound and approached the door. L made no move to stop him, he's gained his love and trust in the boy's eyes and destroyed his vision of Beyond. No reason to get any more involved.

A walked in to see Near playing with his toys, absent mindedly.

"Hey Near, Whammy wants to talk to you…"

"Alright. I understand." Near got up, slowly. He was in a lot of pain. Anyone nearby could tell. He walked towards the door and had to grab onto A for support.

'Really that bad huh?' L closed his eyes and kept his head down as Near turned his head to him thoughtfully.

"Thank you…" He whispered, clutching to A who helped him upstairs to Whammy's office.

Beyond came upstairs an hour later, being held onto by two very strong older men. He had a large lollypop in his mouth and he looked really satisfied with himself. They passed by L, who sat near Whammy's office, overhearing the tears of the young white haired boy.

"Congrats Backup, you've REALLY fucked up this time."

"Oh contraire." Was all Beyond said before entering the office of Whammy.

After about two hours of yelling from whammy, crazy sounding laughter from Beyond and Near's voice cracking as he described the experience, Beyond came out looking happier then he had in years. Near followed behind, looking emotional and physically exhausted.

"What happened?" L asked.

"They're going to….kick him out of Whammy's."

Beyond only laughed and smiled at his black haired twin.

"ISN'T IT GREAT? I GET TO LEAVE THIS DAMN PLACE!"

"…Beyond…you could've just asked."

"I've been asking since we FUCKING came. You just never listened!" Beyond could only laugh in insane happiness as Near looked on fearfully and L stared in confusion and…a twisted mixture of happiness and sadness. "Finally, I get to change the name they gave me! I always hated the name Beyond Lawliet. DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT! So…..what should it beeee…" Beyond paced through the halls, a wide smile on his face as two adults looked on, careful not to let him out of his sight lest he do something worse.

"I've got it!" He screamed out to no one in particular. "I LOVE Birthdays!"

"Beyond?" Near called out.

"Hmmm?"

"You're fucking crazy." Near spoke bluntly, then played with his toy once more.

"Yeah whatever….do you know why I like birthdays you two?"

"…Why?" L asked. He was actually interested to hear this.

"It's not so much a real celebration so much as it is a CONGRADU-FUCKING-LATIONS you haven't committed suicide or died in a HORRIBLE way yet! Here's a cake and some shit you'll never wear or use!" Beyond laughed at his own joke, Near chuckled as well. He had to admit it was somewhat funny. The room went quiet as soon as Near's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. As soon as Near noticed he looked up, to come face to face with a Beyond with an insane smile on his face.

"Wha…what is it?"

"…I owe you an apology don't I?"

"…I forgive you…I guess."

"I never apologized. And fucking will."

Near looked up suddenly, L saw it coming. If Beyond showed interest in you then it was for his own personal gain. His soul was as black as ice and he loved to gloat to his instruments after he used them.

"…When are you leaving?"

"Why? You want another go?" Beyond smiled and licked Near's cheek, causing the toy to hit him over the head with the solid wood toy he head in his small hands.

"You're a fucking twat you know that Beyond?"

Beyond reeled around, slightly dizzy from the hit.

"you know what Lawliet? I HATE YOUR FACE"

"…I give a fuck?"

"I'm changing my face so I don't have to look like a fucking retarded piece of shit like you." Beyond yelled. The two adults spoke up to him.

"Beyond –Sama please, watch your mouth."

Whammy himself emerged from his office, looking rather sad himself.

"Beyond-Sama, we've arranged for your transportation to your new home."

"ABOUT TIME!" Beyond stomped out, feeling triumphant.

'Finally, I'm no longer the back up! Take that L!'

That's all the two brothers saw of each other for another seven years.

**Now you know why Near is in love with L and why Beyond feels guilty ;-;**

**Near liked Beyond who nearly raped him and used him as a way to leave the house but was saved by L. Simple as that.**

**Omg I'm sorry about the 'releasing chapters everyday' thing not working out but I have an excuse I mean a reason!**

**The story stats thing stopped working so I stopped submitting stories till the end of the month where I hoped it started working again!**

**Next Chapter: L's Punishment.**


	19. My Self for My Sins

**Yay! I like….am going to really like writing this chapter…I'm sorry I'm such a kink…..**

Near smiled and looked at his new toy, cupping its cheek as it glared up in a mixture of anger and, strangely, a plea for mercy.

Mercy that shall never come.

"L….you're the nicest and prettiest toy I've played with yet so I'll make sure that I take my time and be a little more gentle then I was with the last ones…In fact…" Near turned to the white cart of assorted whips, chains and sex toys. L knew he was in for it. "I'll let you pick what you want to play with first…"

L searched the cart for what would be the least painful toy of all and found it. A large box at the bottom of the cart, it was circular and had a pink bow on it and had a pink box on it. It couldn't be that dangerous.

"Umm….how about the…big blue box at the bottom?"

"I would strongly suggest you pick something else." Near toyed with his bright white hair absentmindedly as he stared into the darkness. "That's only for when I'm done playing with you…"

"….Ummm…How about….the pink box?"

"…You're a glutton for my kinks aren't you?" Near sighed and L only whimpered in fear.

'Oh GOD what have a done?' Near picked up the box, it was about as large as a computer screen and obviously it was on of Near's favorites.

"Alright L….tell me….do you like whipped cream?"

"…Yes." L decided to answer this truthfully, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Alright." Near turned away, fixing things up and turned back a moment later.

"Close your eyes…"

L stared for a moment, Near repeated himself with more force in him voice and L closed his eyes. He felt something that tickled his skin on his feet, then another on his hands. Then he heard the sounds of iron on something almost equally as hard.

'He's undoing the shackles.'

He felt his shirt come off of his body and heard another 'clink' as Near spoke to him.

"Okay, open your eyes."

L opened his eyes slowly, as if he knew a monster was in front of him. His hand and feet were shackled together and to the feet by pink, feathery handcuffs.

'Okay yeah….this is flamboyantly kinky.' He looked down to see Near smiling happily up at him.

"Are you ticklish?"

"…Near…get on with it." L spoke blankly. This was a distraction from the pain to come; he wanted to soften him up with questions before torturing him beyond belief.

Speaking of which where was that dope of a brother? He was supposed to be looking for him.

Near giggled and nodded, moving over to the cart and getting so lube and another box, this one even bigger then to one before it.

"Okay Lawli, but I should warn you…This might be a bit rough."

Beyond had outfitted the entire team of his with guns and bulletproof armor especially for this trip. This was when they would save Lawliet, and reunite him with Lawliet. The two seemed made for each other. Beyond knew damn well: He was an extra in a perfect picture, something that was only there to give minor satisfaction and encouragement when needed, but no more.

Having sex with Light when Lawliet wasn't there was dumb of him, but falling for the golden haired boy was possibly the stupidest thing ever done by any human being. Ever. He'd eventually have to let go of Lawliet's Light, either by force or by choice. Sure, he could resist. He could go against the winds of fate with all of his might, fighting kicking, screaming and begging.

And he'd lose.

And he knew he would.

And that only made it even harder.

He looked over Light, who smiled and thanked everyone for their help over and over again. He swore he saw Light brush away a small tear, but for what he did not know.

"Oh hello you two." Light waved to the young couple coming down the stairs.

Mello and Mail.

Beyond smiled and decided to perk up the whole situation for himself and all around him. If he was to die soon, he might as well do so happily.

"Awwww you two look so cute together." Mail and Mello were holding hands, smiling and giving each other quick kisses. They really were cute.

"Shut up Beyond…" Mello put on his black leather coat and smiled at Mail, who lowered his goggles to his face.

"But Melle-kinz looks so cuuuute" Beyond cooed and teased the enraged blonde then dodged the obvious punch.

"Fuck you!" Mello screamed. Light walked over and smiled at the three happily.

'God he's so perfect….' Beyond couldn't help but want him more and more the closer and closer they got to the ending of his story. 'I must repay my sins….and this is the only way.' Beyond sighed and walked off as Mello continued to insult him.

"Mello, Mail you two are in charge of those people over there, while I go with those others okay?"

"Where's Beyond going to be?" Mail said, taking out his handheld and smiling in victory.

"He's going to be with the first people to walk in…well charge would be more specific."

Mello sighed and smiled in a scary way.

"You haven't noticed it yet have you?"

"What?" Light blinked twice, confused.

"He's feeling guilty for this whole thing…..that's why he's going in first."

"You mean he's attempting suicide?" Light whispered quietly, a hint of unbelief and sadness in his voice.

"Not _attempting_ he's _doing_ it." Mello corrected. "There's a crapload of triggers for alarms of highly trained units on the first floor of the complex where Lawliet is being held. That's the first team's job – Activate them and kill as many as you can."

"…I don't understand…."

"He's possibly one of the causes of this." Mello said quietly. "In any case, trust me. I've studied the blueprints to the building, thanks to Mail for acquiring them" Mail smiled brightly and let out a deep chuckle. "And there's a SHITLOAD of traps. So many that even I, with my photographic memory being almost perfect, can even count."

"Can't Mail hack the computers and turn the traps off."

"They aren't those types of traps Light. They're not electronically controlled." Mello pointed out. "It's like, cage traps and spike pits."

Light let out a long 'o' before realizing something.

"So what you're saying is that the first team's job is to DIE? AND THEYRE OKAY WITH IT?"

"Yes and yes." Mello's response was blunt. Before he could say anything else, Light ran in the direction where Beyond had gone.

He ran up the stairs to Beyond's room, to find the older man eating a jar of strawberry jam.

"Oh…Hello Light."

Light ran over and slapped him.

"WHY YOU FUCKTARD?"

"Why what?" Beyond ran a smoothing hand over his cheek.

"Why are you trying to commit suicide by being in the first team?" Light sniffled; he could feel the hot anger in his body and tears coming to his eyes.

Beyond sighed and got up, walking over to Light and kissing him on the forehead.

"Is that what Mello told you, silly head." Beyond said in a playful voice. Light could immediately tell.

'He's fucking with me….he's lying…' Light pushed the man back with as much force as possible.

"Don't….fuck….with….me." Light looked down at the floor. Angry tears went down his cheeks as Beyond got back up from his fall on the bed.

"…It's something I have to do…" Beyond admitted to it. "I'm sorry….but I not supposed to be he-"

He was cut off but a bone crushing hug from the younger golden blonde boy.

"Shut up….."

"Light, sweetheart. Listen." He had to try and calm light down.

"If you die then I don't know what I might do…' Light sniffled and snuggled with him tightly, Beyond could only sigh. "Just…don't…leave me." Light whispered, kissing his neck and cheek.

Beyond pulled away somehow and give Light a sympathetic look that broke Light's heart.

'I'm sorry…' He whispered, walking past Light to the door.

**Beyond NOOOO don't do it….We love you! You don't have to dieeee. **

**Neko Beyond fluffs his tail and hides in a little ball**

**Me: OH HOW CUUUTE**

**Neko Beyond is currently slitting his wrists**

**Me: NO BAD NEKO **

**Neko Beyond cries**

**Me: ….okay fine do what you want.**

**Neko Beyond jumps on my head and starts eating my hair**

**Please review 3**


	20. Rescuing L pt 1

**Okay the ending for the last one was a little sappy and the 2 chapters rule isn't working out, so I WILL pull out the heavy duty machinery **

**Me: I put on a Yuji Kajiura song**

**LETZ GOOO.**

Light stood there for a moment, hearing the door close behind him and the soft footsteps of his black haired lover walking away. He was serious. He was actually going to do this, regardless of what Light did. Light fell to his knees, silently crying for him.

Beyond had done his best to accept the fact that he needed to do this, if only to make up for his sins towards Lawliet and humanity. He leaned against the wall near the steps, sighing and trying his best not to go running back to the blonde, who was most likely crying. He pushed it out of his mind and went downstairs to his large group of friends, who were still suiting up for the battle to come.

Mail and Mello sat on the sidelines, leaned against opposite sides of the wall eyes hooded by hair of blonde and red respectively. Beyond took notice of this and walked to Mello and was greeted by an angry glare.

"Well? What the fuck do you want?" Mello stared up at him, his eyes like twin lasers.

"…Mello. In all seriousness don't piss me off today." Beyond hissed.

Mail was playing one of the games Beyond had brought for him weeks ago. He was in his own little world. He didn't need to think about what was to come. He separated himself from the world and kept his mind focused on only one thing, the game. Nothing to worry about.

He and Mello had crept upstairs after Beyond and heard Light, begging him not to go and attempt suicide. They both cried and hid it from each other, the reason for their separation.

After a while of glaring, Beyond gave up and walked away.

"Asshole." Mail said quietly, just as Beyond stepped past him.

The older twin stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"You. Asshole." Mail spoke up, making sure he could hear.

"….I knew you bastards were listening."

"You shouldn't need to pay with your life for something you did so long ago."

"You don't understand." Beyond sighed and continued walking.

"Beyond, I don't understand the whole story." Mail yelled after him. "But you sure as hell should know that when and if you do this…Light is going to be depressed to the point where he either uses the Death Note once more, completely loses his sanity or kills himself. In a combination of two."

Beyond kept walking, he never even though about how Light would feel without him.

'He has _L_. Almighty, great, amazing little brother L.' He whispered to himself sarcastically and continued to walk.

Light stomped downstairs. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Mello and Mail made noticed of this as they walked past, but didn't call him on it. They knew what was coming. This would either lead one of two ways.

Way one: Beyond would give in and promise to live, and do so

Way two: Light would start fucking kill everyone on the face on the Earth.

He could do it too. He had THAT much persistence and that much pure emotion buried inside of him to do so.

Beyond leaned against the wall to his private den beginning to fully accept what had happened. No one but him came into here, until today.

"Beyond…..are you in there?" Light had searched the whole house for him.

"Sigh….yes Light."

"Open up. Now…"

Light's voice was dead serious, he wanted Beyond to listen to him and take him seriously. He wanted for Beyond to stay with him and Lawliet forever, cheesy but it was true and he couldn't deny it.

Beyond opened the door and sat down on the couch, staring into the unlit fireplace so he didn't have to look into his golden haired lover's sad face.

"Beyond….please….just don't do this…" Light leaned over, wrapping his arms around the dark figure in the unlit den.

Beyond blushed and looked towards Light, smiling.

"Light….please listen to me for a moment."

"…fine…" Light snuggled with him, his breath ghosted over the shoulder of the black haired man that was his lover.

"Well…..I'm the cause of Near's insanity…lets start there…I attempted to rape him so I wouldn't have to stay in Whammy's house…"

"…What's Whammy's house?"

"It's a place where they train L's successors."

'Ahhhh…I understand now.'

"But unlike most of them, I was meant to be L's backup. Should the real L die, get hurt or anything that would cause the earth to tumble into the chaos of not having an 'L' I would be the one to take over." Beyond sighed. "So they gave me a name…..Backup." Light could feel him tense up in anger or sadness. "And L would tease me and annoy me about it. So I caused trouble so that I could get kicked out."

"What does Near have to do with it?"

"Getting to that sweetheart." Beyond gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued. "I ran around the halls acting like a 4 year old when I was around…..fifteen. Pulling girls' hair and putting up traps for the servants and maids you lived there and then I saw my chance. Near. I gained the boy's trust, love and respect in a short matter of hours, but L had other plans which only assisted mine. After me and Lawliet had a short argument concerning" Beyond stopped, raising his head suddenly in alarm "…..something very important, I attempted to rape Near."

"WHY?" Light jumped up, still surprised from even being able to hear anything about Beyond's past, but he never would've guessed that he would rape someone at such a young age.

"Because I wanted out. I DESPARATELY wanted out. I had people's eyes on me twenty four seven like they expected me to turn into a giant fucking monster at any given moment, a younger brother who constantly impersonated me in order to fuck my life up and then defend himself by saying that I'm becoming too 'attached'" Beyond sighed and turned away from him. Light giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're too cute looking all angst-y like this"

"…Stop it."

"Nooo." Light began to poke at him.

"Light! Being silly and calling people cute in my thing." Beyond pouted and Light giggled louder. "And I'm pretty sure you have world's most adorable giggle…."

Light smiled and kissed him on the cheek once more.

"You're so silly and cute sometimes…"

"….Fine I won't do it….but when we get back I want bondage sex."

"Mmmm…Kinky." Light laughed and jumped over the couch, landing on Beyond's lap. "I like it..."

Beyond smiled and took Light into a rough kiss, he moved his tongue over Light's bottom lip, making younger boy mewl and open his mouth for more. Beyond took this opportunity to push his tongue deep inside Light's mouth, careful not to be too rough with him. He grabbed the back of his head and pushed him in even deeper into the already passionate kiss.

"Mm…B….B…" Light moaned, opening his mouth a little bit more so Beyond could move his tongue against the younger boy's throat.

'So submissive Light….' Beyond thought while his hands drifted down the to younger's pants and roughly grabbed his crotch.

Light moaned loudly, nearly screaming from the pleasure that filled him.

There was a short knock at the door, interrupting the make-out session of theirs.

"B? It's A. We're all ready." Beyond rolled his eyes and rubbed Light's crotch through the younger boy's beige pants.

'Couldn't get you to wear combat armor if I tried….and I sort of like it…' Light's eyes rolled back into his head and Beyond broke the kiss to let Light get some air.

"G-God…Beyond…so good…" Light began to move himself against Beyond's hand, trying not to come so early.

"Light….we need to go soon…my GOD you're too sexy…." Beyond smirked.

"Please...oh..ohh…..d-don't stop…." Light's breathing hitched while Beyond undid his pants with one hand and continued pleasuring the younger boy with his right.

Outside the door A tapped his foot in impatience.

"BEYOND HURRY THE FUCK UP!" He yelled, he was getting very impatient with Beyond.

Beyond seemed to only slow down even more, rubbing Light's hard on gently and slowly, and making the young boy cry out for more.

"Please….f-fuck me…" Light called out after Beyond began to move his thumb gently against Light's ultra sensitive head.

"Beyond, I know you and Kira are having a damn good sex session right now but WE HAVE TO GO! Lawliet is in some BIG trouble I can feel it…"

'_NO DUH SMARTASS!' _Beyond thought and he began licking Light's weeping erection with his soft pink tongue. The boy couldn't take it anymore. He felt a coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach right before he came into Beyond's mouth, screaming his name.

"OKAY WE'RE GOING WITHOUT YOU…" A warned him. Of course they weren't going without him but he was running out of stuff to say at this point.

Beyond smiled and sucked Light's erection clean before redressing the exhausted young boy, then carrying him bridal style to the door where A chose that exact moment to slam the door in. Beyond sidestepped of course but that didn't make it any more enraging.

"Oh look its stick-up-my-ass man!" Beyond laughed, Light smirked and cuddled with Beyond.

"OH SHUT UP YOU FLAMBOYANT JACKASS!" An aimed a punch directly at his face, but Light caught his fist and laughed.

"I'm surprised you were able to take down that door…so weak." Beyond smiled and Light let go and was carried past the 'weak' A.

"Jackass!" A screamed after them.

"Well looks like you're now 'Dick-up-my-ass-man'!" Beyond laughed even louder and Light giggled. "And you! Stop giggling" He whispered to Light as he carried him downstairs. "Giving me a hard on is not part of this mission."

Light only giggled more and smiled up at him.

"You're dying to get raped aren't you?" Beyond pouted and put him down on the floor near where Mail was standing.

"HE'S NOT GONNA DO IT!" Light yelled happily then glomped Mail half to death.

"Ligh-Light! OFF down boy!" Mail yelled

Mello laughed and looked up at Beyond.

"Thanks saved me and Mail a lot of trouble."

"Probably myself too." Beyond whispered back.

Lawliet hissed as another stoke of the whip smacked against his skin so hard he began to silently cry and nearly passed out from the pain. His white shirt lay cut and ripped on the wayside, cut from his body by Near.

"Don't worry. Ten more and your done…oh please don't tell me it's THAT bad. It's only leaving red marks…geez…such a drama queen." Near poked his tongue out at him and continued his lashes.

Every time the lash moved against his alabaster skin his whole body tensed up and screamed in protest from the pain.

But Lawliet didn't cry out loudly. That's what Near wanted. He wouldn't cry out for help. He would submit, yet rebel. He wouldn't let Near take control of every aspect of his life, he could never let him do that. He stayed quiet out of sheer stubbornness to give up….and his love for Light only increased his stubbornness all the more.

'Three….two…..one….' The final whiplash went around his back, leaving another red mark. He whole back was almost entirely red. Lawliet's 'playtime' was finished. Near undid the shackles and allowed Lawliet to fall to the floor, exhausted.

"There, now you can stop being a hardass." Near pouted and walked away, dropping the whip as his left. "Cloth him and put him upstairs. Lock the door and give him some candy. Then do the usual." Near ordered as he got into an elevator with two other police officers.

The officers did as he ordered except from the second part. They literally _threw _him into his room, where he landed on his sensitive back and hissed in pain. Then they dropped and large box of candy in the corner and left Lawliet inside, with Candy, his laptop and his cases.

**Ahhh…we're approaching the end in a few chapters…I'm so sorry fangirls but I have a heartbreaker ending coming up. Yeah I planned most of it out…It's so sad….I'm gonna put up a poll on it and see how many people can guess what's going to happen correctly.**


	21. Rescuing L pt 2

**Ahhhh I feel so sad about this. It's like…horrible but it's a somewhat angsty story…further more I'm about to start making two different fics….one for friends and one for personal gratification…YAY **

**Me : I nom on the delicious succulent lips of 'Mythical creatures and fanfics' as I continue to type fueled by Dethlokk, Yuki and Techno Daft punk and Benny benassi and a shitload of remixes**

**I recently discovered that ALL music simulates my mind like FUCK so it's like I've been pulling these chapters literally out of my ASS I hope you enjoy.**

Near sighed. This was all winding down soon. He stared at the blank screen in front of him, thinking to himself.

'There is nothing to stop me….but much to kill me…' Near continued to toy with a fire truck that was right by his knee as the screen showed a hard working Lawliet, solving cases at extreme speed and popping candies into his mouth and strangely – smiling.

'Even he knows….fine...I will do my best.' Near whispered quietly to the shinigami that sat on the bed, patient. Waiting._ Watching_ him and all around him with a serious glare in his shinigami eyes.

"Your lifespan, I'm not allowed to tell you…but you haven't got long left."

"I know that, which is why I'm about to finish it…I apologize."

The shinigami king simply nodded in respect for the young child. Knowing his death and the coming of it and facing it fearlessly. If only all humans were like this. Like the Spartans, like army soldiers, like warriors of ancient times.

Near got up after saving his imaginary town from the fire and walked over to the door, pushing it open slowly with his small hands.

"Everything feels very nice all of a sudden…" Near whispered as the shinigami floated after him.

"You know….it's not too late." the shinigami said in a gravelly voice. "Not too late to live."

"Love without sacrifice is not truly love is it?"

"Is the love you have now even love?"

"….Do not question me."

"Whatever human. Lucky I dropped my spare death note." The shinigami rolled his eyes, a trick he learned from a previous human. Ryuk had done something stupid and while chasing after him he dropped his note. He had to go to the owner, which was sadly a young boy. Near. He had hoped that someone OLDER would pick it up or at least someone with the emotional range of a human.

But here he was, somewhat blunt, silently insane and horribly annoying in his own young way. Near. The child stepped into the elevator. His small hands nearly covered by the oversized white shirt that he wore. He felt the metal walls of the elevator as it went to the floor he silently and joyously thought of nearly every moment of the day. The floor where Lawliet was.

He twittled and played his hair in-between his fingers and stared blankly into the empty space before him as the elevator arrived to Lawliet's floor. He walked down the hall, enjoying the wallpaper and walls. It seemed that near death, everything was interesting. He approached his 'pet's door and pushed it open. Lawliet stopped his hand right in front of his mouth with the boy walked in. The sweet that he held popped into his mouth half a second later. It was just Near.

He walked towards to bed, admiring Lawliet every step of the way. He looked so nice and calm sitting there.

"Lawliet." Near whispered.

"Yes Near?" Lawliet responded normally, popping another sweet into his mouth absent mindedly as he finished up another case with little interest in it to begin with.

"Would you like to play with me?"

"…" Lawliet thought about it for a moment. "What type of game?" His eyes narrowed. He really didn't want a game like that again.

"I wanted to make a castle…."

"…alright." Lawliet clicked out of his cases and smiled, getting up and holding his bowl of candies close to him. Three guards ran back to their positions after doing lord knows what.

The two got on the elevator, neither even daring to take a glance at the other. The end approaching fast sadly. Near wanted to talk but he couldn't find the words, but there was something he HAD to say. He knew it. The elevator dinged loudly when they reached the floor to Near's room. A large amount of blocks sat in the middle of the floor.

"Okay…" was all Near could say before he walked out to the middle of the floor, thoughtfully.

Lawliet followed, sitting on the floor next to him. Still not looking at each other as Near placed blocks down. Lawliet followed him, stacking them up until Near put them down in a different fashion until Lawliet spoke.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Can't you feel it?"

"…What?"

"You'll be returned to the Light soon…" Near sighed as he put the final block in place, standing on his tip toes in order to reach it. It was officially much taller then him. Coming up to Lawliet's upper chest.

"I'm sorry…you're going to die soon am I right?" Lawliet knew the answer. This child was about to die…it was depressing but deep inside Lawliet could feel part of him cheer. He never truly liked Near, he was just a child he saved from his brother's foolish decisions.

"Go where you like just please return to this room by the end of this hour." Near whispered as he pulled out a box of toys looked liked like people and began placing them on the 'walls' of the 'towers'. Lawliet looked over to his laptop; the clock said it was 5:20. Forty minutes to do as he liked… He left to go get more sweets. Near got an extra fluffy pillow and carefully stood on it to put a few special pieces on it.

A black haired queen standing at the front castles gate, Near put a small lollypop next to her. A blonde male beach doll next to the queen and a black haired king standing outside the multicolored castle with an orange haired princess and a red headed knight standing next to him.

'All perfect…' Near whispered, until he realized he was putting himself in-between the blonde doll and the queen. He got a small dart gun from the toy box and shot himself off, not hurting the castle in doing so. The clock read 5:55.

"I don't belong here….sorry." He whispered to a staring Lawliet who stood in the doorway, holding more candy.

Beyond smiled as they FINALLY got moving. Light smiled as Mail helped him learn how to hold a sniper rifle carefully. Mail had showed it to him and Light almost pissed his pants. He and guns never got along well together. They'd either go off without being touched or give him a fucking heart attack, or he'd end up throwing them as far away as humanly possible, making them go off and nearly kill him anyway.

Light smiled and took aim at Beyond playfully. Making a shooting noise and acting as though he had killed Beyond, who played along as acted dead.

"Hey guys SHI-"Mello accidently banged into Light in the least possible of ways. Light fell over awkwardly, the gun going off and the bullet tearing through where the flesh and skin and HEAD of Beyond Birthday had been just a millisecond before.

"Ummm….sorry." Mello whispered, wide eyed.

"Thank god I'm a horrible shot…" Light whispered relieved. The last of Beyond's companions entered the bus that they had for the occasion. The sniper bullet lodged safely in the seat so no sniper holes could be seen by any bystanders that would point them out. They would sneak to the build where Near was hiding L, which happened to be the previously abandoned building that L had built on a different trip to Japan, hunting down a DIFFERENT serial killer.

The bus moved slowly, Mail playing his game in silence. Light looking at the sniper rifle that nearly ended his lover's life, careful not to point it at anyone. Beyond wondering whether or not to really stay true to his promise to Light and Mello nomming happily on a piece of extensive chocolate that Beyond had gotten him to keep him quiet.

It had seemed like hours, it was only a few minutes and they were in front of where the genius child held L captive.

They all looked up as A, posing as a bus driver whispered. We have arrived. There was no sound, but there was joy inside. They were all happy they found Lawliet…the problem was getting him out.

**Ahhhhhhhh…..Its sooo close….**

**Me: Bites fingernails **

**KEEP READING. I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**And I'm sorry for the cursing I'm sure many of you are offended with it but hey I'm a hardcore FPS fan. We all do that…..right?**


	22. Rescuing L pt 3

_*****sniffles as she has made her decision*****_

**I'm sorry fangirls….I'm doing something bad….**

Two rather large men casually strolled by the doors of an entrance to a large building.

A red head with goggled on was typing twice as fast as his hands should allow him from typing, putting in codes and cracking passwords. The firewall was down in minutes as were the anti virus. He began uploading a virus into the security system of the massive building.

'3….2….1'

"It's DONE!" Mail yelled. The two men barged in with six others following, guns raised and alert ready for anything. Two younger blonde boys followed as well, one holding a sniper rifle, the other a pistol.

"Light…I need to tell you something."

"Yeah Mello?" Light sat behind a corner. Watching out for everything, completely alert.

"Near has a shitload of mercenaries in this place…hence to guns. Then there are the traps but there's even more."

"Like what?"

"He most likely has a Death Note." Mello whispered. Turning suddenly as a hand was put on his shoulder. A tall black haired figure smelled at him happily.

"BB….don't fucking scare us like that!" Light whispered angrily at him. Beyond only chuckled and sat next to Light. He quickly took the younger boy's hands in his and kissed him on his forehead.

"Not here." Mello gave Beyond a smack on the back of the head.

"Whatever…Light…I'm going to implore you stay away for me for a bit."

"Beyond…if you dar-"

"NO….it's just…I'm their main target." Beyond lied smoothly and Light fell for it.

"Oh okay…I'll try my best to give you distance, but I'll give you some backup…if I can..." Light raised his sniper rifle, obviously nervous and scared but doing his best to hide it. Beyond gave him a small smile and got up, petting and messing up his hair as he passed.

Lawliet stared at Near for a moment.

"N…"

"Nate….my name is Nate."

"Nate….it isn't too late...We can still maybe…um..." Even Lawliet didn't have an answer for this one.

"Don't worry about it." Near smiled as he picked up the toy that represented him, an all white statue of a young boy. "I know what's to come, and I've fully prepared myself. Besides….you're already taken Lawli." Near walked past him to the door quietly.

Lawliet almost felt bad for him…almost. Whenever he did his back decided to suddenly ache in the place Near had whipped him and he couldn't help but smell the rotting dead carcasses of innocent men who looked like him and the still living, suffering ones how they screamed as Near 'practiced' and 'played' with them. It was sickening. Many times on his daily run to the kitchen we would have to walk or run past the door to the place where many more bodies of tortured men lay if only to avoid the annoying guards, often Lawliet nearly doubled over, grabbing his mouth to stop from spilling his eaten candy all over the place.

Near walked into a small room near the back of the building, looking and searching for something very important.

"The death note is under your chair you retarded little white ball of a human." The shinigami king scolded him. Near ignored and went down the steps to his room, taking a gun from a bewildered passing guard and pressing a button. The alert button.

Near kicked his door, not opening it but checking.

"OH HELLO THERE!" Beyond yelled from the other side of the recently kicked door. "I was waiting for you…won't you come in?"

Near slowly turned the handle to see a seemingly weaponless Beyond, laying down in the bed quiet and smiling at the ceiling.

'He hasn't changed one bit…' Near thought as he looked up and sighed, letting his shoulders drop, then that thought ran through his mind as the man moved, already guessing his movements.

'HE HASN'T CHANGED ONE FUCKING BIT!' Near raised his gun, tears gathering at the sides of his blank eyes as he remembered the pain he felt when Beyond began raping his body. No matter many times he screamed from him to stop, he kept going. It burned at the base of his spine and only kept traveling up. He loved Lawliet, if only for stopping it.

He shot of three bullets to where Beyond was. Beyond himself was already on the other side of the bed hidden from the young boy's eyes, preparing his gun, the one he laid upon only a few moments before. He hid it closely to his body as he rolled. It was a sawed off shotgun.

The thought went through Beyond's mind that this might possibly the 'least' painful way he's ever killed someone. The gun he chose to go with was meant to overkill, so that the boy would die before he even felt anything.

The younger boy stood there, still crying with his gun raised.

"Sigh…." Beyond said from behind his hiding place, finishing up the preparations for his gun. "Only one of us will be leaving this room."

"I know that _damn_ well." Near yelled back, the hurt was clear in his voice.

"Sorry….I'm not going to do it."

Lawliet was stared at the castle that sati n the middle of the room, sitting on the bed with his candies forgotten on the bed, when suddenly a golden blonde haired boy came bursting through with at least five people following him, including a another blonde haired boy.

"LAWLIET!" He carefully put down the shotgun then hugged Lawliet, who had only noticed he was there after the crushing contact.

"Oh…Light…hi."

Light could instantly tell something was wrong with Lawliet. There was no hug back, no cute smile, not even a piece of candy in the detective's mouth.

"What's happening?"

"…Near is going to die soon."

The younger blonde walked out; barging through the mini crowd that followed Light to Lawliet, gun in hand. A sudden yelled of pain went through the room shortly after a gunshot. The red head watched on stunned, then cursed loudly.

Mail collapsed to care for his leg, shot by Mello's gun. The blonde ran down the hall, wordlessly. Two of the men followed after him.

Light only turned and watched in surprise.

"MIHAEL!" Mail yelled, calling out to the blonde by his real name his voice was filled with emotion pain and the pain of being shot. The blonde stopped for a moment, the two men seized this opportunity to grab for him, but Mello dodged them, nearly falling over in the process and then kept running.

"What…what did he-"

"He's going to go kill Near….got to stop him." Matt tried to get up but that only made more blood rush from the wound in his leg.

Lawliet gasped and ran through the small crowd, chasing after the blonde.

"Mello! Come here!"

"I suggest you go back." Mello was standing at the end of the hallway with his pistol in his hand. He didn't look back at Lawliet as he walked away.

"Mello listen to me, we don't have to kill Near!"

"…Are you really so stupid…that you would turn away from the very justice you swore to protect?"

Lawliet thought over this for a moment. Yes, Near was a serial killer, a rapist and further more: Insane. With the amount of dead bodies that he'd seen so far in this place, an execution seemed like a _very nice_ punishment.

But Lawliet didn't want Near to die.

He certainly didn't want to be near the child, his insanity already proved he was emotionally out of control. But would it be the right choice to kill him?

Lawliet opened his mouth to speak before Mello cut him off.

"Insanity does not represent the present Near is inside. You know that." Mello sighed. "Look I'm actually doing you a big favor here."

"Mello…." Lawliet sighed "Mihael….listen…"

Mello grunted in anger and turned to the younger black haired twin, raising his pistol at him.

"No….you listen. I've always been in your shadow back in Whammy's. No one would even let us help you do ANYTHING. Well, now I'm helping you. Further more I originally meant to kill Kira until Beyond went and got in the fu-"

A sniper bullet hit the wall right next to Mello's head.

"Gun down, Mihael. Even I can shoot you from this distance." Light spoke. He was right next to the stairs, behind Lawliet and in front of Mihael.

The younger blonde simply smiled and dropped the gun. Lawliet bent down to pick it up, snatching it away and keeping it from both blondes.

"Look Mello, I don't know why you want to kill Near so badly, or why you want to kill me as well. But look…" Light looked down thoughtfully. "...why would you kill people in the name of justice, and then claim its right? Doesn't that make you just like…me?"

Mihael sighed and Light lowered his gun and walked forward, putting and calming hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, believe me."

"You don't understand. You just…just don't."

"Light…can I talk to you for a moment?" Lawliet held the pistol in between his thumb and forefinger awkwardly.

"Yes L?" Light turned to him, smiling.

"Whammy's house is an orphanage….you know that right?"

Light translated this.

'Mello lost his parents because of a criminal and came to Whammy's.'

'Ahhhh…shit….' Light had hoped this wasn't the case. He turned back at the spot where Mello was standing not a moment before. The younger blonde boy had run off, towards the other set of stairs.

"Shit…Near's room to two floors down let's go!" Light pulled Lawliet a few feet in the opposite direction of the stairs, to the elevators; hopefully they could catch Mihael before he did something drastic.

**For those of you who don't know, Mihael is Mello's real name. I felt since were using Matt's real name we should use Mello's a little bit as well. And also: So far except at the very end Mihael's name has only been used when someone is in pain/angry. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	23. Bound by Sheer Will

**I'm sorry fan girls; I've been working on something else and enjoying the last few days of my summer vacation. Oh also, just as a warning if any for you people out there want to come and tell me how to write then make sure you have at LEAST a half way decent story because I'm sick of people telling me how to. **

**So without further ado here's chapter 24:**

Mihael took off, he wanted to get at the white haired boy so badly, it was almost painful to have to wait and run after him. Mello ran as fast and as quietly as he could while the two older men spoke.

'Perfect.' Mihael jumped down a flight of steps and quickly ran down the next as he got the floor where Near's room was. He made sure to keep his pistol in hand and ready, as he quietly stepped down from the last step. He was alert of everything around him and made sure to stay away from the elevators, lest he be captured by Light and L.

'So...from the building layout…it should be right down the hall to the left.' He turned the corner coming face to face with a very pissed off looking L.

"Hello there."

"…" Mihael backed up without saying a word, planning to make a run for it, but blocked off with an even angrier looking Light.

Near ran back quickly, Beyond had actually gotten up and the black haired criminal didn't look like the Beyond who had said he couldn't kill Near. He didn't look too happy. Near was actually afraid.

'I've shot about 7 times….' Near thought. 'Need to make this count.'

"Perhaps you would like me to finish what I started all those years ago?" Beyond's eyes glowed an evil bright red of pure hatred. They bore holes into the younger boy's skull and the child could barely take it anymore, it was terrible, like someone was looking through him. Before Near could even react, Beyond had jumped over the bed and snatched the gun from him. Near blinked out of surprise right before the gun hit his jaw with a painful sound of it hitting his face.

The white haired boy collapsed to the floor.

"Hehehe…..I need to tell you something Near." The Shinigami King cackled happily as Beyond put his foot on the boy's chest to keep him there and wondered what he should do with him. "You know how soul mates are meant to be together forever? Well they die together as well."

Near struggled against the foot, pulling up against it with all his strength but Beyond laughed at his futile attempts.

"You see..." The king continued. "Light, L, Beyond are meant to be together. But you, your will is so strong that you affected the original threesome souls of Light, Beyond and Lawliet….meaning that you and Lawliet are going to die together as...'soul mates'" The shinigami king shivered as the word left his lips and Beyond stomped on the boy's chest and watched happily as he coughed up blood.

Ryuk flew through the ceiling, cackling as well.

"This is too rich. You should see what Light; L and Mello are doing man…." Ryuk shook his head with his large fur covered shoulders shacking in laughter.

The shinigami king ignored him and continued watching the abuse of the keeper of his extra Death Note.

Beyond lifted his foot and brought it down to where the boy's lung should be for the second time, this time with more force. Near didn't care. He coughed up some more blood and smiled.

"Do your worst."

"I won't. Trust me. My worst would kill you much too fast." Beyond threw the boy down on the bed and watched to small boy's body bounce once before settling on the sheets. "I wonder…should I torture you and rape you or rape you and torture you?"

"I don't care anymore." Near smiled at him. He didn't care; he got to die with his 'soul mate' and his savior. He licked the blood off of his parched, cracked lips and smiled at the bitter sweet coppery taste of his own life giving blood. Beyond stared at him for a moment.

"OH I get it…you've realized that your crying and emotional torture gives me pleasure…..don't worry. It doesn't even matter…I'll make you scream." Beyond's evil smile made Near almost want to shiver with disgust. "And don't think but not screaming you are defying me." Beyond put his knee against the boy's chest, beginning to block his breathing.

Near held his breath and continued to smile happily. This was a game to him, nothing mattered now. Nothing at all.

'Lawliet will be all mine forever. I don't care about you or anyone else…I have Lawliet.'

L grabbed Mello by his hair and dragged him downstairs, the blonde followed obediently with a pouting face. A few moments later they were outside and L put him in the car with Light walking in behind him to keep an eye on Mihael.

Ryuk watched the numbers above the red and white boy's head change from ten to above one hundred thousand to five with each hit, and it kept going. Beyond punched him in his chest over and over again angrily and after around twenty minutes of this punishment Ryuk and the shinigami king both whispered.

"Damn, he doesn't owe you money man!"

**I'm sorry for the crazy tardiness, I was writing another story and stuff and I'm trying to get a hold of a vocaloid program…for free….without bit torrent (because my dad can't work it for some reason) if you could help if would make me work faster (HAHAHAHAHA BRIBERY ROCKS DON'T IT?) but literally help would be appreciated or something. K thx bai. Oh btw the Shinigami King didn't break the rule of not telling a human of their lifespan because he was talking about soul mate's life spans which falls under cupid's jurisdiction. (HARHARHAR FICTIONAL CREATURE HUMOR)**


	24. He Needs Me Last Chapter

**Wooot Chapter 26...ugh…we've come a looong way ladies and gentlemen. I deeply enjoyed writing these stories for you and showing you why people don't like the French. No seriously. The French are MEAN. I have a French aunt in law. MEAN.**

Mail was the first to make a sound, getting up off his knees and checking on Near, who was dying. His face was swollen, his lips were split and he couldn't breathe the cut on his chest was long and deep, Mail went out on a limb to say that when he shot B.B he inadvertently made B.B cut into the boy's stomach... Light and L were still shocked but walked forward slowly, eyes and minds completely blank. 

The shinigami on the bed were still quieting down before Ryuk pointed out the numbers over all of their heads to the king.

"Oh shi- look"

"Oh god Ryuk….hurhurhur…you're going to kill me!"

Light stared down at B.B's body with large tearful eyes, then dropped to his knees and rubbed the back of his hand to the young man's face. His scarlet lips were as full and as beautiful as ever. Light ran a cooling finger over them. They were still so warm. He hugged B.B and held him close, mourning. L simply watched wordlessly until Light let out a sob.

"Vous êtes inquiétantes notre cute belle Light, arrêt émulant." L whispered. "Si vous le faites je ne vous arrêtés et d'un emprisonnement mexicaines ont."

Suddenly B.B popped up and huggled Light back.

"OH HAI THAR!"

Light was so surprised he screamed, the scream echoed through the walls of the building and only made B.B laugh. Mail watched on in shock as well. But B.B was so caught up in hugging Light until he choked from lack of air then he couldn't see Near, taking his attackers fallen knife in hand, until the last second.

B.B however, learned from experience and leaned back down, making Near narrowly miss him and almost cut L.

"Damn…it.." Near coughed and lay there silently, painfully…dying…

Until B.B kicked him off with all the force in his body making the young boy scream out in pain. His blood drenched the clothes of the rapist and mass murderering blonde before everything faded into black….

Light snapped out of his shock and grabbed on tightly to the mass murderer, crying tears of joy.

"How the fuck are you still alive?" Mail asked, dumbfounded.

B.B smiled and punched Mail in the leg and then continued to hug Light and pet him happily. Light smiled, he felt so happy in that moment. L was watching, just watching. He was acting differently lately alot weirder then what Light would call 'L weird' seeming as L was already as 'weird' as anyone could get.

Mail rubbed the side of his leg and pouted. B.B was without a doubt probably the weirdest thing anyone will ever see in their life….and probably the last thing for most of the poor unlucky bastards. Then the thought of Mello popped up into his head, and a wave of guilt mixed with anger and self absorbing rage came over him.

B.B finally picked Light up bridal style and kiss him on the check, to anyone that didn't see him bash Near's face in, it was a cute sight. Light couldn't help but look up at him, blushing and staring at him with chocolate eyes.

'God…oh please stop looking at me like that unless you want to be raped.' B.B whispered.

'I dropped the God thing…you know that.' Light replied quietly as he nibbled on B.B's lower lip and soon began prodding it with his own tongue. L turned away, and walked around them to Near.

The white haired boy wasn't dead. Nowhere near it. He was unconscious, and bleeding out. With the rate of his blood loss L could safely say that if they took him to the hospital he would live.

'But do you really want to?' Was the phrase that he kept asking himself as he considered saving the young boy. 'He took me away from the people in my life I love the most…yet that was out of his own love for me…' L's sense of justice told him to call the police, his principal told him to take him to the hospital then call the police and a part of him that he just didn't recognize told him to let B.B. have his way with the little thing and indulge himself in Light.

B.B himself smiled as Light moaned quietly in response to the gentle tongue that toyed him his own. He was worried about B.B…he almost lost him. B.B's tongue moved against the sides of his mouth as he gained dominance of it. Light put his hand over his chest, making B.B shudder and blush.

"Don't…touch there.."

"I forgot about your wound!" Light yelled. "Put me down and lets get you downstairs!"

"No." B.B. pouted and smiled, beginning to rub their noses together.

"DOWN."

"Nooooooooooooooo." B.B said playfully.

"Put me down NOW."

"Fine MOTHER." B.B put him down and laughed. Light dragged the annoying serial rapist and murderer to the steps before noticed that L wasn't following. He turned to face the genius who was looking down at Near.

"Ummm…are you coming?" Light called out to him. L looked up at him and Light didn't even need an answer. He needed more of an explanation. He could tell from the blankness of L's eyes that L wasn't going to come. He was going to take Near and patch him up, or at least take him to a hospital himself.

"….Hey L."

"What is it Beyond?"

"I'm happy for you. Now I get Light all to myself."

"Whatever."

"Good."

"Good."

"Why?" Light whispered, he was suddenly sad as he saw L pick up the small white haired boy.

"Because….he needs me again. Like he needed me last time."

**And there's the second arcs ending. Yeah. I lied to you fangirls out there. There's going to be a third arc and I'm in the middle of typing it. Release date will be on my profile soon. Hope you enjoyed ensLaved.**


End file.
